Night Of The Living Dead TeacherPart 4 of The Pha
by ghostwriter56
Summary: Synopsis: Danny is getting hammered from all sides this time! The city wants to shut down the Fenton Works and there’s a new teacher at Casper High who is out to destroy more than Danny’s Grade Point Average! Can Vlad be far behind?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Night Of The Living Dead Teacher

Author: Ghostwriter56

Rating: PG/Drama

Synopsis: Danny is getting hammered from all sides this time! The city wants to shut down the Fenton Works and there's a new teacher at Casper High who is out to destroy more than Danny's Grade Point Average! Can Vlad be far behind?

Disclaimer: Everything is Butch's….except my characters and he can't have them! They're mine, you hear me? Mine, mine, mine!

Prologue

Vlad Plasmius hovered over the door stoop of the run down stone house in a drab corner of the Ghost Zone. He waited impatiently until the weather worn door slowly creaked open and a small pale ghost poked it's grizzled head out.

"I am here to see your Master." Vlad said in a superior tone.

"Master Aarabuz sees no one without an invitation." the small specter croaked as he slowly pushed the door closed. Vlad moved quickly and pulled a red box from the depths of his cape. He held it out to the ghostly figure who re-opened the door and took the box.

"Wait here." he said as he turned and disappeared. Vlad shook his head at the lack of quality servants these days! The small ghost returned quickly and pulled the door open.

"Master Aarabuz will see you, follow me." the ghost instructed as it walked down the hall. Vlad floated behind him only to have the servant turn and hit Vlad with a blast of blue Ecto Energy. "You will walk. No one floats in the presence of the Master!"

Looking shocked at the power level this small fellow had, Vlad brushed himself off and walked behind the ghost until they entered what had once been a library. Most of the books were gone and the whole room smelled of neglect. The servant ushered Vlad inside and left, closing the door behind him.

"So, you are Vlad Plasmius, also known in the Human as Vlad Masters?"

"Yes, I am. Does my gift please the great Aarabuz?" Vlad asked as a figure cloaked in grayish blue emerged from the shadows holding the box. His face was lost in the depths of the hood he wore, but his hands showed a bluish tint to his skin. From the box, he took Vlad's gift.

"A most magnificent gift Plasmius! Such a sapphire I have not seen since the old King's time." Aarabuz's voice was deep, but pleasant as he took out a large sapphire stone set in a heavy gold oval setting. The ghost affixed the pin to his cloak. "Now, what can Aarabuz do for you?"

"I have come to ask your council in a matter of great importance to me." Vlad said as he walked over to a chair and sat down across from Aarabuz who took the seat across from him. "You were Lord Advisor to the old King Pariah Dark. He relied on your wise council. I find myself in need of your wisdom."

"It is about the boy, Danny Phantom also known in the Human as Danny Fenton. Don't look so surprised, I make it a point to keep up with the latest news of the Ghost Zone. What can I do to help you?"

"My plots have failed. Every time I try to bring the boy closer to me he wriggles out of my grasp like a Ghost Eel! I cannot beat him into submission, I am at a loss as to my next move. I was hoping you might lend me some wise council." Vlad said honestly.

Aarabuz leaned back in his chair.

"You want the boy as your son. That is well known. The boy is stubborn, loyal to his people. That is the point you are missing, Plasmius. He is just a boy. He has a strong will, but a weak mind. He has the mind of a child so play to that mind."

"I, don't believe I follow you." Vlad wondered, not sure he understood the old ghost.

Aarabuz chuckled deeply.

"Plasmius, he his a child. Children love toys. If you cannot beat the child into submission, purchase his submission."

Vlad shook his head.

"Sadly, I have tried. The boy is not interested in wealth."

"That's a disgusting thing!" the old ghost said with surprise. "A child who cannot be bought. Hummmm….perhaps you need to sweeten your approach to the boy. Be kind to him. Show him you are not the villain he perceives you as. Goodness is weak. Stop hammering that into him and show him that Power is strong, but do it with Goodness. It may take some time but the boy will eventually fall into the trap as they so often do and by that time your Black Rose experiment should be ready to be unleashed, binding the boy to you, forever."

"You do keep up with things, don't you?" Vlad said with a edge to his voice, not liking the fact that this ghost knew about the Black Rose he'd stolen from Danny's Great Uncle Uriah in 1918 and was now propagating it to use it's new blooms in a greater way, to turn Danny from his father and make himself Danny's father. Unfortunately, the bloom was slow to grow in the artificial moonlight Vlad had set up for the plant in it's own greenhouse.

"So, your advise is for me to be kind to Daniel? To coddle the little rag-a-muffin until my experiment is ready? I will have to give it some thought."

"That is my advise. If you want to possess the future King of the Ghost Zone, it will be worth the effort you put into it."

"I had a dream about that. Is it true then? Daniel is the future King?"

"Why do you think the likes of Clockwork keep close tabs on him?" Aarabuz said with a darkness in his voice as he rose. Vlad rose from his chair. "I believe the legend to be true. It speaks of a child born of flesh and spirit, blood and ectoplasm running through his veins, unless it speaks of you, Plasmius? Did you ever consider the legend could be yours?"

"I've only come to this story recently. I would be just as content to stand behind the throne and pull the strings. I will rule with him, but in my own way, but I must win his love first. With Daniel that is the key to everything."

"I wish you the speed of Night then, my friend. Please do not hesitate to come to see me whenever you wish. I will leave instructions with my servants to that end."

"Thank you for your time, Lord Aarabuz. You are as wise as you are gracious." Vlad said with a smile as he bowed to the cloaked figure and left the room. When the door closed behind him, Aarabuz turned and moved to the windows across the room and looked into the bleak darkness.

"Perhaps it is time I paid a visit to the child. It would be worth while to beat that half breed at his own game and I will once again be advisor to a King and a new reign of Darkness will begin again."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I

"Klemper! Will you please buzz off? I gotta do my homework before my parents get home!" Danny said more as a command than a request to the pajama clad ghost who was buzzing about his bedroom.

"But I want you to be my frieeeeennnnndddd!" the chubby ghost pleaded as it dropped down on Danny's bed, making the springs groan a warning of impending breakage.  
Danny spun around in his chair, away from the report he was trying to work on. He leaned over and put his hands out to the ghost in a plea.

"Klemper, see, it's like this…my parents are not ghosts and they don't know that I'm one so you being here for a sleep over is gonna look awful suspicious. Do you understand that?"

"Noooooooo. I just want to be your friend! Klemper and Danny will be great friends!" the goofy ghost said, clapping his hands gleefully as a knock came to his bedroom door. Before Danny could get up to answer it, Jazz came in.

"Still here, huh?" she asked flatly as Klemper wriggled his chubby fingers to her.

"Fraid so, what's up?"

"Mom just called, they're on their way home from City Hall and she sounded real upset."

"Why should she be upset? It's just some stupid Zoning Board Meeting…uh speaking of Zoning…gotta get this guy back in the Ghost Zone before Mom and Dad show up and start shooting."

Jazz stepped all the way into the room and tossed Danny a Fenton Thermos.

"Gotcha covered." she said with a smile.

"You think of everything." Danny beamed as he flipped the cover off and pressed the activation button. In a matter of seconds, Klemper was safely packed away in the thermos. Danny tossed it to Jazz.

"Can you take care of this for me? I gotta finish this report."

"As a reserve member of Team Phantom, I'd be honored." she said as she left the room to go to the lab and deposit Klemper back into the Ghost Zone.

Danny finally had enough time to finish his report before his parents came home. He heard his mother's voice and she sounded very upset. His father's voice was very muted. Danny slipped out of his room and as close to the top of the stairs as he dared to try and listen.

"Jack, they can't do this to us! Everything we've worked for, your family has worked for!" Maddie was on the verge of tears.

"I know, I know. Fenton Works has been in my family for over a hundred years now. Four generations of Fentons have lived here, worked here. I just don't understand!"

"Understand what?" Jazz asked as she emerged from the back of the house.

"You'd better sit down, Jazzerincess. Is Danny asleep? I really don't want to wake him…" Jack said.

"No, I'm still up. Just finishing my homework. What's wrong?" Danny asked somberly as he slowly made his way downstairs and into the living room. He sat down next to Maddie as she wrapped an arm around him.

"The city has made some zoning changes and has ordered us to shut down Fenton Works immediately." Jack said, feeling like he'd been punched in the stomach.

"What?" Danny cried out.

"Dad, they can't do that! They have to give you due notice!" Jazz exclaimed.

"We have to shut the portal down tomorrow. The power company is coming to disconnect the power source." Jack explained.

"So, it's either we move to another town or get out of ghost hunting, permanently." Maddie said, with a jerk in her voice.

"I don't wanna move. Sam and Tucker are here, they're my best friends!" Danny said painfully, leaning against his mother's shoulder.

"I don't want to leave either! I'm in the middle of the school year." Jazz said with equal hurt, leaning on her father.

"Well, with our inventions, money isn't the problem," Maddie explained, running a hand through Danny's dark hair. "Your father and I love what we do and we don't want to stop, but we don't want to uproot you kids either."

"There's got to be a way." Danny muttered.

Jack's face suddenly lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"I've got it! I'll call Vladdie! I'm sure he can help us out, or at least give us some ideas as to what we can do!"

Jack reached over to the phone on the table next to the couch and pressed a preset number. A few rings and a cultured voice came over the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Vladdie, it's Jack."

"Jack! Whatever is wrong, old friend? You sound troubled?"

"Vlad, the most terrible thing has happened. The city of Amity Park is shutting down Fenton Works." This time, Maddie broke into tears.

"Oh, Maddie! Please, please don't cry! This is preposterous! What is their reason Jack?" Vlad asked.

"Some new zoning ordinance. I'm not so good with these things, I never really had a head for business…"

"Among other things…" Vlad muttered so that only Danny with his acute ghost hearing overhear him, which made him growl.

"Danny, growling about things isn't going to make them better." Maddie chastised as Jazz reached over and passed a box of Fenton Tissues to her.

"Let me check with my legal department on this matter, Jack old friend. Oh, by the by I was planning a trip to Amity Park in a couple of days for some business at Vladco, formerly Axiom Labs. Why don't we meet then and hopefully I'll have some answers for you. I also have some exciting news for you, but I want to tell you in person. So, don't worry your dear Fenton heads over this, I'm sure I can sort it all out. See you in two days then?"

Jack and Maddie were choked up by their old college friends encouraging words.

Jazz and Danny felt like throwing up.

"Thank you V-Man. You're the best!" Jack sighed as he grabbed some of the Fenton Tissues and blew his nose like a fog horn.

"It's late, you kids have school in the morning. Now get up to bed."

"Mom…" Danny protested, only to have Jazz get up and grab his by the arm and drag him upstairs. They went into his room and shut the door.

"Something smells in Wisconsin and it's not the cheese." Danny said darkly as he went to his desk and put his school papers away in his backpack.

"I feel the same, but I do wish I had your gift for witty banter." Jazz said, sitting on the foot of Danny's bed.

"It's gonna take more than witty banter to figure out what dear old "Uncle Vlad" is up to now." Danny grumbled as he walked over to the bed and dropped down face first onto the soft mattress and bedding.

"And what did he mean by the other news he has? I think I'm going to do some digging and see what's up." Jazz yawned. She looked at Danny with concern. She didn't like when his moods became dark. Leaning over, she gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"What did you do that for?" he grumbled as she walked across the room.

"I love you too, Danny. Goodnight." she wiggled her fingers at him as she left the room.

"Sisters! Why do they have to be so weird!" Danny griped, only to have a smile creep over his face.

"Then again, they can be kinda neat."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Night had fallen over Amity Park and the stars glimmered brightly against the depths of the black and purple sky.

A lone figure stood in a darkened window of Casper High and watched a ghostly figure dart past the full moon, a shimmering silver white aura about the specter as it sped past the school.

"So, that's Danny Phantom." the figure mused in the darkness as a second being emerged from the recesses of the classroom. The second figure snapped a gloved finger and produced an eerie blue flame from a Bunsen burner on the lab table at the head of the classroom.

"Yes. I've been keeping a close watch on him for some time now. Fascinating creature." the second figure said, moving into the blue light.  
He was very tall and thin with a long gaunt face. Greenish gray hair hung limply from under the wide brim of the beaten black felt hat he word. His eyes were a huge, sickly yellow that made his gray skin look even more fearsome. His suit was from generations ago and showed the wear and tear of those times. A gray lace cravat and heavily laced cuffs gave the being an eerie sort of elegance. He reached out with a long bony hand and pulled the dark velvet crazy quilted patchwork cape about him.

"So, Sinister what do you make of the boy? Can you control him?" the figure who had been at the window asked as he turned to face his visitor.  
Terrance Jarvis was very serious.

"He has quite a bit of power at his disposal for one so young," the ghostly figure called Sinister replied with a dusty dry voice that dripped with evil intent. "but he can't control those powers. That is to our advantage. He's a teenager. I have never dealt with a teen before, but it will be a challenge. I deal primarily with younger children."

"Yes, after all you are known as the Boogie Man, but I need you to more than scare young Danny Fenton. I want to mentally cripple the boy." Jarvis said with a scathing hatred as he smacked his hand down on the table.

"I do have some ideas put together. I've been doing some research on teens of late. We did make a good start of it in your class today, I must admit." Sinister noted, raising an eyebrow. "It was rather cramp in that little container though."

"You did a splendid job. The boy had no idea what he was up against. He didn't change into his ghostly form, so that shows he does have some discipline. That is something I know he didn't pick up from his father, must be Masters influence." Jarvis muttered as he turned to leave.

"You do realize I am putting off my own work for this project of yours. This plan had better work." Sinister warned, moving silently up behind Jarvis.

"It will, and think of the territory you can expand your frights to then? A scared teen will give you more bang for the buck, as they say than a toddler hiding under a bed crying for his mommy. Danny Fenton is your test subject. Succeed with him and there will be no end to the power you will gain."

"You've never told me Jarvis, what's in all this for you? Certainly not the boy." Sinister asked as he adjusted the brim of his black hat.

"Revenge, my dear Sinister. Revenge against a couple of old college chums who did me wrong and young Danny Fenton is the key to that sweet revenge." Jarvis chuckled as he left the room followed by Sinister, who motioned his hand to extinguish the light.

"Danny, we didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier, but we got a letter from your school about a ghost protection class?" Maddie asked as Danny came through the front door. He had just finished his ghost patrol and only wanted to go to bed.

"Yes, and why didn't the school board ask us to teach the class? Just because we blew the school board meeting room to bits is no reason to hold a grudge." Jack wondered with honestly as he motioned for Danny to come into the living room.

"It's nothing, just a few weeks, that's all. I can tough it out." Danny lied.  
"Jack, who is Terrance Jarvis? I've never heard of him in the paranormal field?" Maddie asked as she looked over the letter. "Is he a good teacher?"

"Honestly, I tried to get out of the class, but Mr. Lancer says I have to take it. I mean what can some stranger teach me in two weeks that you haven't in fourteen years?" Danny did his best to sugar coat the situation.

"Well, that's true sweetie, but if the school board says you have to complete the class, then you have to. If you happen to disagree with him, just keep quiet and muddle through." Maddie advised.

"I don't like it! Nobody teaches my son about ghosts except me!" Jack bellowed his discontent. Maddie put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Now Jack, it's only for a couple of weeks. What harm can come of it? If Danny learns anything that's wrong, you can straighten him out."

Jack beamed at the prospect.

Danny dropped his shoulders and headed to his room.

Danny dropped onto his bed with a mix of exhaustion and disbelief when Jazz came bursting through the door.

"I think I've got it!" she said with great excitement.  
Danny propped himself up on his elbows and studied his sister seriously.

"Nope. I know it's not brain freeze cuz you're still talking."

"You're so funny." she grumbled.

"I know." he smiled back. Jazz frowned at her brother as she sat down on his bed next to him, her arms full of papers.

"Hey! Get a chair! I don't need sister cooties all over my bed!" Danny complained, shrinking away from his sister.

Jazz gave him the "killer big sister" look.

"Look, I think I found out what Vlad's up to."

This perked Danny's attention. He pulled himself up to a sitting position, propping the pillow up in back of him.

"You're not gonna like it."

"That bad?" Danny asked.

"Well, look at the facts," Jazz said in a very serious tone. "He's just recently purchased Axiom Labs for a lot more than market value."

"How do you know that?"

"What? Do you think I just do homework and keep journals on this nutcase family? I did some research on the sale. All the info is on the internet and not hard to find. Think about it, Danny. What else in town is even close to Vlad's interest in the paranormal?"

Danny reached over and grabbed Jazz by the arm.

"Fenton Works? You think he's trying to buy out Mom and Dad? But why? What can he gain?" Danny asked, only to answer his own question.

"Control over all the Fenton Ghost research! All Mom and Dad's patents and future work. You think he manipulated the town to shut us down for that?"

"It's the only plausible explanation Danny! By running Axiom and Fenton, he's got a powerhouse of research and development at his fingertips. Imagine what he could do with that power." Jazz's voice turned a shade more worried.

"Sounds to me like he's trying to…take over our…family?" Danny's voice was barely a whisper.

Jazz nodded with a frown.  
"All we can do now is just keep researching this. Can you do that Jazz? I need all of Team Phantom on this one."

Jazz got up with a smile and kissed her brother lightly on the forehead.

"I'll get more, much as it pains me to stop my thesis on Dad's obsession with pie, but this is much more important. Try and get some rest Danny. You look all done in."

"I feel it. Another burden for my already over loaded back." Danny sighed as Jazz got up and looked out the bedroom window. She motioned for her brother to join her.

In the street below were two vehicles parked in front of their house. One was a sedan and the other a van, both having the emblem of the Amity Park Power Company on them.

"They've come to shut the portal down." Danny barely whispered sadly. His only connection to the Ghost Zone would be gone.

"Come on, I'm not letting them do this without a fight!" Jazz seethed as she left the room with Danny on her heels.

"Jazz, we're just a couple of kids! They're not gonna listen!" Danny insisted as they went downstairs as the people from the electric company entered the house.

A man in a business suit pulled out a legal looking form and handed it to Jack who wrinkled his nose and passed it to Maddie.

"This is highly irregular. How many other private businesses have you shut down recently?" she asked in a hostile tone.

"Mrs. Fenton, I'm not here to argue," the man in the suit said blandly.

"That is an order from the city to shut down this "Ghost Portal" or whatever you call it. May we please see the devise in question."

"I want to challenge the city's right to invade a private, tax paying home and violate it's inner workings." Jazz said with an air of pomp as she stood next to her parents, arms folded over her chest.

Danny looked around sheepishly, raising his hand slightly and saying weakly,

"Yeah, what she said."

The man in the suit gave the family a pained look.

"Look, I just go where the city tells me to and plug in or unplug what the city tells me to. Now either we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"So, what's the easy way?" Jack inquired.

"Take me to this Portal and I cut the power."

"And what's the hard way?" Danny asked, almost hating to know the answer.

"We call the police and have you arrested for obstructing official city business."

Jack glowered at the official.

"You may come busting into my house…"

"We knocked." the official said flatly.

"You may threaten my son…"

"I merely answered his question."

"But you are not shutting down the Fenton Portal! It is vital to our research!"

"You are being shut down, period." the official said turning to the team of three men behind him. "Ok, let's get this show on the road. Find the downstairs and shut that thing off. Turn the whole house off if you have to but cut the power." the man said sternly.

"Alright!" Maddie said, taking a deep breath. "I don't want strangers mucking about with our work. Follow me."

"Mom!" Danny protested. Maddie turned to her young son and gave him a hug.

"Sweetie, sometimes we have to do things we don't like. Don't worry, we'll get this mess cleared up somehow."

Maddie pulled away from Danny's clinging embrace and led the team to the lab downstairs, leaving Jazz and Danny alone.

"I feel like they're cutting my arm off."

"I suppose it feels like that, dear boy and it should."

The cold voice came from the door way. Danny didn't turn to see Vlad Masters standing there.

Vlad observed the siblings, and spoke with false affection.

"What? No hugs for Uncle Vlad? My, my, my, what would your parents say?"

"Why don't you leave now before I throw you out." Danny warned, turning around to face Vlad.

Vlad beamed with true happiness.

"Now that's the Daniel I love! All talk, no action."

Danny's eyes lit up a ghostly green.

"You want action? Let's step outside and…"  
"Danny! No! Mom and Dad!" Jazz hissed between her teeth as she grabbed Danny by the arm.

"Thank you for your cooperation and good night." the official said as he and the crew walked past Vlad and left the house.

"Vladdie! I'm so glad you're here! You're just in time for dinner!" Jack said happily as he lumbered over to his college buddy and threw a huge arm around his shoulders.

"I think I just lost my appetite." Danny groaned in defeat.

"Oh Goodie! More for me!" Vlad said with a wicked grin intended for Danny.

1


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

"Maddie, however do you find time to keep house, raise your lovely children, keep inventing and cook such a fabulous dinner?" Vlad laid on the oily charm while Danny and Jazz cleared the table.

"We'll take care of the dishes Mom." Jazz volunteered to Danny's dismay.

"That's the spirit Jasmine!" Vlad grinned as he reached over and patted Danny on the head. "Children should be seen and not heard."  
Danny let out a quick growl then headed into the kitchen.  
"Jazz this stinks! How are we suppose to know what's going on in

there?"

"Way ahead of you, little brother." Jazz smiled as she bent down to the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a small black box with an antenna.

"The Fenton Short Wave Radio Receiver! I planted the sending device in the flower bowl on the coffee table."

Danny slumped against the counter.

"Gee, I was just gonna go invisible and hang out in there."

"What if Vlad knows you're there?" she asked as she filled the sink with water.

"I don't think he has a Ghost Sense like I do, at least I've never noticed it, besides what am I suppose to do in here?"

"Help with the dishes." Jazz sighed, tossing a dish towel to him.  
Danny growled.

"Keep that up and you'll have an ulcer by the time you're twenty." Jazz warned as she turned on the receiver.

"With Vlad around, I'll be lucky to see twenty! Sometimes I feel like I'm fourteen going on dead!"  
"Shhhhh…they're talking." Jazz said as she listened.

"Jack, I'm just at a loss why the town wants to re-zone this neighborhood." Vlad said trying his best to sound sad.

"I know. It's not like we bother anyone, heck our neighbors do their best to stay away from us!" Jack mused.

"But what are our options, Vlad? There must be something we can do." Maddie asked with a break in her voice. It was all Vlad could do not to reach out and hold her hand.

"Well, I have come up with a solution. It's rather radical, but it's the best my legal team and I could come up with on such short notice. I almost hate to put it out to you."

"Vladdie, we'll do anything to save Fenton Works and our home."

"We just couldn't bear moving. This business, this home has been in Jack's family for over one hundred years!"

Vlad put on his best somber face and spoke in a very matter of fact tone.

"What we can do, or should I say, I can do, is to purchase Fenton Works and put it under the Vladco family of companies."

Jazz quickly threw a hand over Danny's mouth as he was about to cry out in protest.

"Shhhhhh! I told you he was up to something like this! I wanna hear more."

"Do we really have to do that Vlad? I mean this company has been in Jack's family for over a hundred years. The Fentons have always been leaders in independent research and development." Maddie questioned with great concern.

"Oh, don't misconstrue me! I don't mean to come in here and take over Fenton Works, quite the contrary! I want to keep you two kids doing what you do best. The only difference would be that all future projects would belong to Vladco. Of course you would keep your royalties and such."

For once, Jack was stunned into silence.

Vlad would later mark this as a red letter day in his life.

"Think of the added research capabilities you would have as a Vladco holding. All of the previous Axiom Labs facilities would be at your disposal for future research and development. Now that's a lot more than what you have here." Vlad oiled his way closer to his goal.

"What about the Fenton Portal?" Jack finally asked.

"With Fenton Works a part of Vladco, I could get the portal turned on within 48 hours or less. All we need are the transfer documents signed and notarized."

"That's an awful lot to digest Vladdie, on top of dinner. I'd like a bit of time to talk it over with Maddie and the kids. Fenton Works is their future." Jack said somberly.

"Of course, Jack old buddy! Take all the time you need! That brings me to the other reason I came. Where is my…ah, there's my brief case!" Vlad smiled as he found it next to the coffee table. He put it on the table and opened it, pulling out a file.

"Here it is, the culmination of my life's work." Vlad proudly announced. "Oh, I would so like Daniel to be here for this, where is the little tot?"

Danny felt himself being shoved through the doorway into the living room.

"Was just helping Jazz with the dishes. Did someone want to see me?" Danny asked, trying to sound innocent.

Jack beckoned with his hand for Danny to join them. Danny went and stood next to his father as Vlad opened the folder. Inside were several papers and an architectural rendering of a building.

"The Masters Institute of Paranormal Research. My crowning achievement, soon to be a reality at the University of Wisconsin in Madison."

"Wow!" Jack said, flabbergasted.

"A paranormal degree program at our school! This is wonderful!" Maddie said with delight.

"Yes, yes. We will be offering Associate through PhD programs," Vlad smiled, turning to Danny. "and I want to offer the first all program scholarship to Daniel."

Danny dropped like a stone onto the couch as Jazz came running in the room.

"What? Danny? Getting a Doctorate Degree in Paranormal Science?" Jazz asked in disbelief.

"Is it that far fetched?" Danny asked his sister in an annoyed tone.

"Well, Vlad…what can we say? It's the most generous offer, but Danny hasn't decided what he wants to do, he's still just a freshman in high school." Maddie noted, smiling at her son.

Jack's eyes welled up with tears.

"Vladdie, you've made me so happy! Of course Danny will go!"

Vlad smiled darkly at the boy. Danny returned the smile with an even darker glare.

"Plus, I do want Daniel to live with me! No need for him to be cooped up in a stuffy college dorm…"

"When I can be cooped up in your creepy castle not knowing what you'll be up to next." Danny muttered.

"Dad, this is a lot to think about…" Danny said aloud only to have his father nearly squeeze the life out of him.

"I know son! You're Uncle Vlad has made it possible for you to follow in your old man's footsteps! I'll never be able to repay you, buddy!"

"Seeing young Daniel succeed in life is payment enough." Vlad said warmly as he glanced at his watch. "Oh dear, it is getting late. I'll be off to my apartment. I have a little place at the Berkshire Club, you've been there Daniel."

"Yeah, nice place." Danny said flatly.

"Are you sure you won't stay with us?" Maddie asked as the adults rose and headed for the door.

"No, no, no! You have much to discuss and I don't want to influence your decisions, so I'll just say good night and I'll be in touch tomorrow."  
Vlad said as he left the house.

"There is no way I'm going to Wisconsin to live with that freaky old fossil!" Danny exploded.

"Danny, don't ever talk about your Uncle Vlad like that again! Think about what he's offering you!" Jack said sternly.

"Nothing short of a prison sentence! Dad, I know he's your friend and all, but the guy gives me the creeps!" Danny protested as he started to walk away.

"You come right back here, young man!" Jack ordered sternly. Maddie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack, please he's just a boy…"

"A boy who's gonna be a man soon and had better start thinking about that." Jack said in a steady tone as he pointed for Danny to sit down. Danny sat next to his father, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Son, you have to realize with Vlad is offering you…"

"Dad, I wanna be an astronaut. It's that simple."

Jack sighed as he reached over and patted Danny on the knee.

"Danny, I don't mean to burst your bubble son, but you've got as much chance of making the space program as I do fitting into your mom's hazmat suit. You're a small boy, not physically fit enough. Then there are your grades. Most of the captains are Navy or Air Force pilots! How do you expect to get into those academies with your grades? You're barely passing as it is!"

"I, I can do better!"

"I'm just being honest with you son, brutally honest, but sometimes that's what you need to get your head out of the clouds. Vlad Masters is giving you a free ticket to college! Do you have any idea how many kids would jump at the chance, no matter what the major was? Right now, you'd be lucky to get accepted at the Amity Park Vocational School!"  
Jack's words stung Danny.

"I remember you said you'd be proud of me, no matter what I did. Guess that's changed." Danny said in a low, hurt voice.

"This company has been in our family for over one hundred years. Fenton Works has been my life! I want you to carry on the family tradition of excellence…"

"Oh, so Jazz can go tripping off to wherever she wants and do whatever she wants, but I have to be chained to this place for the rest of my life, give up my dreams just to make you happy?" Danny's voice was growing more angry as his feelings bubbled up to the surface.

"Danny, that's not fair…" Maddie said, only to have Jack cut her off.

"Is it that much to ask, son?" Jack's voice was filled with hurt, but Danny didn't care. He jumped to his feet and let his feelings be known in the harshest of tones.

"Yes it is! I'm tired of being pushed around by the bullies at school and here at home by you! Why do I always have to be someone's puppet?  
If not you, then your buddy Vlad! Imagine living with him for six years!  
That would put me in the nut house for sure! I'm gonna live my life the way I want and that starts now!"

"Danny, that's horrible!" Maddie cried out in shock.

"Go to your room Danny, we'll discuss your punishment later." Jack said in a low tone as he turned away.

"Punishment? For speaking my mind?" Danny looked at his mother who shook her head. Danny left the room and ran up the stairs. Jazz turned and was hot on his heels.

"Jack, I'm sure he didn't…"

"Does my son really hate me that much?" was all he could said with a crack in his voice.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Jazz asked as she went into Danny's room and watched him pull out a small shoulder duffle bag from his closet.

"What does it look like Jazz? I'm leaving." Danny said with a darkness in his voice that scared her.

"Running away from home? Danny you're not eight!"

"If I stick around here, I'll be eight forever! He's not gonna run my life!" Danny said angrily, throwing the bag across the room. It hit a shelf and knocked over a model space ship he'd built. It fell to the floor and shattered.

"Danny, sit down please?" Jazz asked as she sat down on the edge of his bed and patted the top of the bed for him to come.  
Danny just glared at her, his eyes flashing green. Twin white bands enveloped him, transforming him to Danny Phantom.

"Oh, so you're just gonna fly out of here and leave me to explain to Mom and Dad how you got out of the house?"

"You're the smart one, remember? You'll think of something." Danny said grimly as he turned to leave only to have a bolt of green hit him square in the shoulders. He dropped on top of his bed.

Jazz pulled up a chair next to the bed and fingered the small lipstick/utility weapon, waving it in front of Danny's stunned eyes.

"Never leave home without it. Now that I have your attention I think you need to think about what you're doing and how many people you'll be hurting if you leave."

"I don't think anyone will miss me. I'm not the honor student." Danny said glumly as he changed back to his human self.  
Jazz frowned.

"Danny, you're a smart kid! It's just all this ghost hunting and protecting the town is taking away from that."

"Well, someone's gotta do it." Danny said staring at the ceiling.

"Maybe not so much. Cut back, say an hour a night. You'd be surprised how much better your grades will get. I'll help you. Look, I know there will be times when you can't get away early, but just try it."

"I guess…but that whole thing about Wisconsin and Vlad!" Danny exploded, pounding his fists on the mattress.  
Jazz grimaced.

"To be honest, I'm upset that he didn't offer me the scholarship."

"Huh?" Danny pulled himself up and propped a pillow up against the headboard.

"Heck, you can have it!"

"He wants you to have it and so does Dad! Danny, didn't you see the look on Dad's face when Vlad announced that? He lit up like a Christmas Tree! I know, I know, the prospect of living with Vlad is not much to look forward too, but for now will you at least apologize to Dad and say you'll consider it? I mean it's not like you have to leave for school next week."

"Vlad has an arterial motive. He wants me to be his son, to carry on his work, which by the way is totally evil." Danny added, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe you can beat him at his own game. Show him kindness. Sometimes I think that's all Vlad really wants is someone to love, but he's become so twisted inside that he's forgotten how. Maybe that's why you're part ghost, to save Vlad Masters from Vlad Plasmius!"

Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It's a nice speech Jazz, but in the real world Vlad is Vlad and there's no changing that."

Jazz got up and looked at her watch.

"It's getting late. School tomorrow. At least apologize to Dad?" she asked. Danny huffed and rolled off the bed and transformed back to Danny Fenton.

"Anything if it stops your preaching!"

Jazz leaned over and gave him a peck on the forehead.

"You're a good kid, Danny. Kinda weird, but a good kid, goodnight."  
Jazz smiled as she left the room.

Danny shook all over.

"Blech! Sister germs! Probably will get cooties now!" he grumbled as he went down the hall to his parents room. He took a deep breath before knocking.

"Mom, Dad it's Danny."

Maddie opened the door.

"I, uh, wanted to talk to Dad?" he stuttered as he shuffled in the room. His parents room was creepy enough without having to apologize in it.

"I'll wait outside." Maddie smiled as she closed the door behind her.  
Jack was looking out the window. He didn't turn to face Danny.

"Dad, look I'm sorry about that fight we had. I really shouldn't have blown up like that. I guess it was just kind of a shock. I really hadn't given much thought to college and all, but that was no reason for me to talk that way to you and, I'm sorry."

Danny's voice was contrite and sincere. Jack turned and smiled at his son.

"Maybe I over reacted too, son. It's just that an offer like Vlad's doesn't come everyday. He's my best friend Danny, and he wouldn't make an offer like that unless he meant it."

"Ok, I'll at least consider it for now, ok?" Danny offered hopefully.  
Jack nodded.

"Deal. We won't bring it up again for awhile, ok?"

"Ok son, and thanks for apologizing. Not an easy thing to do, is it?"

"No, but it's a lot easier than being mad at your Dad." Danny grinned as Jack crossed the room and swung Danny into a bear hug.

"I love you Danny, don't ever forget that. No matter how angry I may be, I still love you."

"That's great Dad, could you put me down now before I pass out from lack of oxygen?" Danny gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

"So, Vlad Masters wants to buy your parents out? Dude that's cold, even for him!" Tucker exclaimed as he took his seat next to Danny in the lecture hall.

"I don't know which is worse, him buying Fenton Works or you going to live with him." Sam added with disgust.  
Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat between his friends as Mr. Jarvis entered the room.

"Alright class, quite down. I have your test results here. As you know this test counts for half your grade. I'm very pleased with how you've all done," he said as he passed out the graded tests. "This was not an easy test, but you've all done well, except for you, Mr. Fenton."

"Here we go." Danny sighed as Jarvis motioned for him to come down to the front of the class. He trudged down the stairway and stood next to the teacher.

"Mr. Fenton here was the only student who failed the test, in fact he failed to get one question right." Jarvis sneered as the class erupted in laughter except for Sam and Tucker who did their best to stay calm.

"I answered the questions correctly, it's your answers that are wrong. Everything in this stupid book of yours is wrong!" Danny exploded, taking the textbook, The Paranormal And You and slammed it on the floor and then kicked it across the room.

Jarvis glared at him.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Danny Fenton, the son of the world's leading authorities on ghosts, Jack and Maddie Fenton, that's who I am!" Danny turned to the stunned class and spoke with conviction. "Who was it that got your parents back form the ghost Youngblood when he took them away? I lead you, I showed you how to use the weapons, but it was my parents who built those weapons and taught me how to use them. This guy is a two bit fake! Everything in that book is wrong!"

"Mr. Fenton! That will be enough!" Jarvis said sternly.

"No, it's not! I told my parents about you, heck they've never even heard of you! They said just to tough it out, but I can't. You're a phony and so is your so-called textbook. I'll flunk this stupid class before I sit here and listen to anymore of your lies!"

Jarvis' face grew beet red as he grabbed Danny by the forearm.

"You'll not be speaking to anyone in that manner for some time, Mr. Fenton. I'm having you suspended form school this instant!" Jarvis gave Danny a hard shove towards the door then pushed him through.

Kwan looked at Dash with a sly grin.

"That's twenty bucks you owe me, Dash!"

"…so, you see the merger of Fenton Works into the Vladco family of companies can only strengthen your research potential!" Vlad said in a very pleasant voice as he sat in Jack and Maddie's living room going over the piles of papers connected with the transfer of Fenton Works.

Maddie sighed as she flipped through the stack of papers.

"I don't know Vlad. There's pros and cons to it, and we still haven't spoken with our lawyers yet."

"Maddie, we have to trust Vlad in this. He would never do anything to harm us." Jack said, putting an arm around her shoulder which made Vlad cringe inside as he kept smiling on the outside.

The phone rang and Maddie reached over to answer it.

"Hello. Mr. Lancer? Is anything wrong….Danny did what! We'll be right there!" she hung up the phone with a painful look on her face.

"What did Danny do? Fly Tucker's underwear up the flagpole again?" Jack joked.

"Jack, Danny's been suspended for talking back to a teacher!" she said painfully.

"Daniel? I can't believe that! He's such a meek little fellow." Vlad said with genuine alarm. Danny Phantom may be a smart mouthed fighter but Danny Fenton wasn't.

Maddie got up along with Jack.

"Vlad, we have to go."

"Please, I'll come with you. There must be some misunderstanding."

"I hope so." Maddie said as they left the house.

"Mr. And Mrs. Fenton, this is a very serious matter. Danny has been in trouble before, but only minor incidents, but this I'm afraid is a major breech of school policy." Mr. Lancer intoned seriously as he opened his office door and ushered the three adults in. "I'm sure Mr. Masters would rather wait outside?"

"Oh no! Daniel's education is of great concern to me." Vlad raised an eyebrow as he passed the vice principal.

Danny was seated in a chair in front of Mr. Lancer's desk. Mr. Jarvis was leaning against the desk, keeping a close eye on him. Danny gazed down at the floor as his parents sat on either side of him.

"Danny, what is the meaning of this?" Jack asked, not in anger, but concern.

"Honey, what has gotten into you?" Maddie asked as Vlad sat next to her.

"Your son is in very deep trouble. I have asked that he be suspended for the rest of the semester." Mr. Jarvis said darkly. Mr. Lancer went to sit behind his desk with a puzzled look on his face.

"I hardly think the semester is appropriate. A week's suspension is what is usually handed out in these matters."

"What did Daniel do to warrant this rash approach to discipline?" Vlad asked, but with a slight demanding tone.  
Danny let out a heavy sigh and held out his test paper. Jack took it and looked it over as Jarvis spoke.

"Danny seems to think he knows more than the teacher. He has constantly flaunted my authority by questioning my credentials."

"These answers are all correct! Maddie, Vlad look at this!" Jack said proudly handing the papers to Maddie. She read them as Vlad looked on.

"This essay question on malevolent ghosts is nothing short of brilliant!" Vlad said, genuinely impressed. "Excellent work Daniel."

"Vlad's right. Danny got every question right, but they are marked wrong. Danny, what's going on here?" Maddie asked.

Danny got up from his chair and went to face Jarvis.

"This guy is a fake! I don't even think he's a paranormal expert of any kind!"

Jack looked long and hard at Jarvis, then over to Vlad.

"Vladdie, doesn't he look familiar to you?"

"I was just thinking the same thing, Jack. His name is not Jarvis…Anderson! Maxwell Anderson!" Vlad said surprised by the shock in his own voice.

Jarvis/Anderson smiled wickedly.

"You've got a good memory Vlad and you've got a brilliant son, Jack." Anderson grasped Danny by his jawbone and pulled his head up to look him in the eye. "I've waited twenty years for my revenge on Jack Fenton and Vlad Masters, and your son will be the ticket to that revenge!"

"Take your hands off my son!" Jack demanded.

Anderson looked around the room.

"Sinister! Take the boy, now!" Anderson cried out.

It all happened too quickly for anyone to react.

A purple mist formed and spun around Danny as Anderson released his grasp. The mist took form and became the being called Sinister. His dark patchwork cape quickly engulfed Danny who let out a muffled cry only to be quickly silenced by a powerful darkness beneath the cape. A sharp cold needle-like pain started at the back of his neck and madly raced through his body. Sinister pulled the cape back to reveal Danny bound in glowing chains of purple, his eyes closed in a numbing stupor as Sinister swept the small boy in his arms and vanished with him in a purple mist.

"Gone With The Wind!" Lancer cried out as he jumped from his chair.

Jack rushed towards Anderson, but the small man vanished, only to reappear on top of Lancer's desk.

"Now Jack, that temper of yours will do you in, as it will your son!" he chastised, looking down at Jack, Maddie and Vlad. "Maddie, how did you ever wind up with these two losers?"

Maddie grimaced and pulled out a small Ecto Blaster from the black utility case on her hip.

"Bring my son back Maxwell, or I'll…."

"If you shoot me, you shoot Danny! Here's the deal, I got thrown out of college because of Jack and Vlad and they're gonna pay for that and Danny is the key. If I don't report in to my friend Sinister, well let's just say he didn't earn that name for being nice. I will be in touch to lay out the details on how you may win your son back, but for now I do promise he is safe, but only for now!"

With that said, Maxwell Anderson vanished.

"He's a ghost?" Jack asked in a weak voice.

"I never knew he'd died." Vlad said perplexed.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on here?" Lancer demanded.

Jack had his arms around Maddie and was holding her tight, quietly trying to comfort her, so Vlad told the story.

"It seems back in our college days that Maxwell Anderson, a classmate of ours was for lack of a better term, a cheat. He thought Paranormal Science would be an easy way to get a degree, how wrong he was! Jack and I had spent the previous two years working on a joint thesis to present to the International Paranormal Council to be part of our graduate work, along with his Fenton Portal. Unfortunately for us, our friendship with Maxwell lost us our paper, two years work, gone. We did, however manage to get old Maxie kicked out of school and barred from every paranormal program in the country." Vlad took a deep breath as he removed his handkerchief from his jacket pocket and handed it to Maddie. "I'm taking it that this is his revenge on us."

"But why Danny? He's just a child! Jack, I want my baby back!" Maddie began to jerk again. When it came to ghosts, Maddie Fenton was tough as nails, but her children, especially Danny were her weakness.

"Maddie, don't cry. Me and Vladdie will get him back, won't we, V-Man?" Jack said with a bit of trepidation, looking to his old friend.

"Of course we will Jack! No one takes what belongs to Vlad Masters!" Vlad boldly announced, only to shrink at the puzzled looks from the other adults in the room.

"Well, I mean, Daniel is like a son to me! I sometimes feel as if he's mine!" Vlad successfully backpedaled.

"Maddie, let's go home and wait for Maxwell to get in touch with us." Jack said gently as he walked his wife to the door.

Maddie stopped suddenly and turned to Mr. Lancer.  
"What about Jazz? Tucker and Sam they should know too, they are Danny's best friends."

"I'll see to it that the children get home safely and I will meet you back at your home later, but there is a matter of urgency I must attend to at once." Vlad said grimly, but put a comforting hand on Maddie's shoulder.

"I will do everything within and without my power to get Daniel back to you, Maddie."

"Thank you Vlad, I know you will." Maddie managed a small smile as Jack nodded and left the room.

Mr. Lancer looked puzzled.

"What business could you have that would take precedence over Danny's predicament?"

"It has everything to do with young Daniel's predicament, I assure you, Mr. Lancer." Vlad said in a low voice as he sat down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Vlad kept his word and brought a very distraught Jazz home soon after Jack and Maddie arrived. Mr. Lancer decided to speak with Sam and Tucker after school.

The Berkshire Club was a renovated brownstone in the heart of the business district of Amity Park which Vlad owned and recently converted to an exclusive restaurant. He also converted the attic into a his private office/apartment. He changed to Vlad Plasmius and stood in the center of the room and bellowed loudly,

"Come now, Maxie! You want to play with the big boys, you'd better show up, now!"

"For heaven's sake, Vlad you always were a bit of a blow hard!" came Maxwell's nasal voice from above. He floated down to the red velvet Victorian couch and snuggled against the back.

"What are you up to? How dare you touch the boy!" Vlad roared as a ball of red Ecto Energy built up in his right hand. Maxwell took note and shook his head and smiled.

"Now, now, Vlad old boy! Don't go loosing your temper and loosing your son to be in the process! Oh, don't look so shocked! I know all about your hatred for Jack Fenton and your nauseating obsession with his son! I can understand you're hating Jack, look what he did to you. I hate him too, look what he's done to me! I'm a ghost now too, because of my hatred, for both of you!"

Vlad dissipated the energy in his hand and sat down next to the little ghost.

"How did it happen? I don't recall hearing of your death in any of the college updates?" Vlad inquired.

"You two ruined me. That's how it happened! I was looking for a way to get back at you both a couple of years ago. Found this nasty spell in an ancient text. Unfortunately for me, it made me one of the living dead. I have all your ghost powers and I can hold human form as well, but I am neither alive or dead. All because of you!" Maxwell accused, pointing a stubby finger at Vlad.

Vlad slapped the offending hand away.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me. You never were very careful when it came to the occult. Jack and I made a point to steer clear of it, you should have followed suit." Vlad said in a superior tone which irritated Maxwell.

"Maybe if you had delved into it, you wouldn't be in this predicament now, would you, Vlad old pal?"

Vlad rose from the couch and glared at the monster.

"How much to free Daniel? Name your price, I can meet it."

Maxwell's voice rang with laughter.

"Money! Oh, that's good coming from you! One of the richest men in the world and you still can't buy what you really want, can you? Poor, pitiful Vlad! When will you learn that you can't buy love? You can't buy a family and you can't buy Danny Fenton."

Vlad growled under his breath. It irritated him when his money couldn't work for him.

"You have a gripe with Jack and me? Fine! Take it out on us, but leave the boy out of it!"

Maxwell leaned forward with a vicious grin.

"Why should you be the only one to use him as a pawn? Why should you have all the fun? Don't you see Vlad? Danny is the one thing that binds you and Jack together. Jack may be his human father, but you are his ghost father."

Vlad looked stunned.

"How did you know that? I said that to Daniel several months ago in a private conversation."

"We of the un-dead community have our ways, Vlad! I know you like to entertain the boy here," Maxwell rose and floated over to the large rose stained glass window across the room. He held out his hands in front of the window and smiled. "This is a place he likes. He loves this window very much. I can read him from the left over signature he left here."

"That was months ago! No ghost leaves an Ecto Signature for that amount of time! Preposterous!"

"No Vlad, it's not." Maxwell smiled, turning to face Plasmius. "His signature is strong because he is strong. You're playing with fire with this one. Danny is only beginning to show his true abilities, pity he won't be able to see them through to the end!"

Vlad turned away and thought for a moment. An idea came to him and he turned to face Maxwell with a smile and open arms.

"Ah, Maxie! I think we can work something out! I'm quite the deal maker you know!"

"Really?" Maxwell floated back to face Vlad. "I'm listening."

"You want revenge on Jack Fenton? Well, so do I! Now lets face facts old friend, you have no intention of ever giving Danny back to Jack, even I can figure that out, so why not give the boy to me? You will have taken Jack Fenton's pride and joy from him and I will in turn have the son I so rightfully deserve! Besides, whatever would you do with him? Let's be honest, the undead and ghosts just don't travel in the same social circles now do we? He'd just be a millstone around your neck, where I would make him the jewel of my empire! What do you say?"

"Hummmm….interesting proposal…but no. Sorry Vladdie can't do it. You see, my partner Mr. Sinister is doing extensive research of teen fright levels and Danny is the perfect test subject, that is if he doesn't loose his mind by the time we're through with him. I understand the boy has had some mental trauma recently. It would be such a shame to see him go through that again." Maxwell smiled, turning to leave. "I'm on my way to Jack's now to lay out the detail of my little plot, you'd better head there yourself, but I would suggest changing, that outfit does nothing for you at all."

Vlad reached out and grabbed Maxwell by the front of his suit and pulled him close to him.

"You're playing a very dangerous game, Maxwell. I am not man nor ghost to be trifled with and neither is Daniel and don't forget dear old Jack!  
You've stolen his son, that is something no father can let go of without retribution and for all his bumbling and idiotic nonsense, Jack Fenton is they boy's father and will take you down for this. Think about it, Maxie old boy." Vlad said with acid dripping from every word. He threw the ghost across the room.

The little ghost managed to stop before he went through the wall. He glared at Vlad with equal hate before he slipped through the wall.  
Vlad growled as he turned invisible and flew through the large stained glass window.

"Another fool wants to cross my path, aye? Well, he'll regret it for sure."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Danny felt as if his entire body were made of lead as he slowly regained full consciousness. It seemed like an eternity before his mind cleared enough to let him focus his eyes.

The room he was in was lit only by several candles scattered about on dusty tables. The whole room looked as if it had not been lived in for a century or more. Everything was dull with dust and age. Danny coughed as he took a deep breath, sucking in more dust than air it seemed.

"Ah! I'm delighted to see you have awaken finally. I must apologize for the method of abduction. I'm usually not a fellow for grand melodrama but Maxwell insisted, I hope there are no lingering effects to the spell?"  
Danny squinted his eyes and leaned forward in the dusty upholstered chair he sat in.

"Who are you?" he asked simply as his sight adjusted to the dim light.

"I have many names, child. Mostly I prefer to go by Sinister, it has a charming ring to it. More commonly I am known to children as the Bogie Man."

Danny rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well, it's been real fun dude, but I'm gonna split." Danny said boldly as he stood up and began the transformation to Danny Phantom. The twin rings of white barely separated when Danny cried out in agony and fell back into the chair panting for air.

Sinister crossed the room and bend down to examine the boy.

"You shouldn't have done that. You didn't take the time to notice the collar around your neck, did you?" Sinister reached out a dry gray hand and tapped a large cabochon red stone attached to a dark blue metal band.

Danny reached up and touched the device.

"It is to keep you from running away. Should you try to change into your ghostly form or leave these premises, that pretty stone will deliver a terrible shock as you've figured out. So, for now I suggest you just be still. I am awaiting a call from my associate to begin our little show."

"What's in this for you? Is Vlad Plasmius behind this, cuz if he is I'm gonna…" Danny said in a low roar only to have the tall specter smile an evil grin.

"Vlad Plasmius has nothing to do with this. He is trapped in this little game along with your father." Sinister turned to the table that was only a foot or so from Danny. On it was a large crystal globe that was filled with a swirling blue mist.

"Showtime, my dear. Be a good boy and don't make a scene or I will have to bind and gag you and that will upset your poor parents so!" Sinister said in a mocking concern as a picture finally appeared.

"Sinister, are you there with the boy?" came Maxwell's thin voice.

"Yes, yes we are. Ready whenever you are."

Maxwell stood in the den of the Fenton Works. He also had a large globe situated on Jack's desk. He sat down off to the side of the desk and motioned for the others in the room to do likewise. Jack, Maddie, Vlad and Jazz sat down on the chairs they had brought from the room.

"Well, now that we're all here, we can begin!" Maxwell said happily. "As you can see, we are in contact with my colleague, Mr. Sinister who is at his home, where I will not tell you only that you can't drive there from here!"

"Knock off the jokes, Max. This isn't funny, where's my son!" Jack roared as he slowly rose only to have Vlad and Maddie each grab an arm and pull him back to his seat.

"Jack please…" Maddie pleaded.

"Let's hear him out Jack. The more we know the better off we are." Vlad counseled.

"Excellent! Mr. Sinister, are you there?" Maxwell asked as the image of the fiend came through clearly as if on a television screen.

"Yes Maxwell, all is well here." he said pleasantly, stepping aside to show Danny seated quietly.

"Danny!" Maddie cried out.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz and Vlad? What's going on?" Danny asked, unable to mask his confusion.

"The whole game is simple," Maxwell said rising from his chair and walking around the desk slowly. "I hate you Jack and I also hate you Vlad. Because of you ruining my college career I had to take some drastic actions which unbeknownst to be at the time, changed me from a living human to an undead being. I am one of the Living Dead."

"Ewwwwwww!" both Jazz and Danny said together.

"You can hardly blame Jack and Vlad for that, Max!" Maddie said in defense of the two men on either side of her.

"Yes, old boy! What you did to us was inexcusable! You stole two years of hard research…" Vlad began only to have Maxwell point an accusing finger at him.

"You were always the smart one Vlad! You were the brains, Jack was the brawn and imagination that brought your ideas to life! You two had it all, and Maddie to boot! What did I have? Nothing except the smarts to steal from you two. You could have come up with another project easily enough, but no! You both went to the dean and had me expelled and blacklisted! I've never forgiven you for that, and never will."

"My son has nothing to do with this! Don't drag an innocent boy into your twisted scheme, Max!" Jack implored, not taking his eyes off Danny who sat quietly.

"Oh, but an innocent boy makes for a better story! All you two have to do is beat me in a simple board game and I return Danny, safe and sound."

Vlad and Jack looked at each other, baffled.

"Simple! You two against me. Winner take all." Maxwell smiled.

Vlad leaned forward with a dark smile.

"You do remember, Maxie that I was the University of Wisconsin Game Champion three years running? I was also State College Champion. You really want to play against me? Why not a nice safe game of Tidily Winks with Jack here."

"I was the Tidily Wink champ at college!" Jack said brightly.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to get myself out of this jam." Danny muttered under his breath.

"This is no ordinary game, I assure you!" Maxwell smiled as he shot his arm out and a very ornate table and chair set appeared in front of the desk. On the desk was set up a colorful board with cards and dice looking similar to Monopoly.

"This game is programmed to let my associate know when you have made a bad move, oh like this!" Maxwell smiled as he took a small black card from a pile. "Oh dear, I loose a turn, and so does Danny!"

A small bell rang in the distance. Something made Danny jump from his chair as the stone around his neck lit up a brilliant red. The boy groaned and tried to pull the collar off, but the glow grew and engulfed him, bringing him to his knees before it stopped. Danny stayed still, panting to catch his breath.

Jack jumped to his feet and grabbed Maxwell by the lapels of his coat.

"Hurt my son again…" Jack growled.

"Jack. Think of Daniel, if you hurt him, he could destroy him." Vlad wisely counseled.

Jack turned to Maddie who couldn't hide her distress.

"Jack, you can't do this…" she implored.

"Mom, he has to." Jazz said painfully as she watched her brother slowly get to his feet, leaning against the chair.

"You can take this jerk Dad, I know you can. I'll be alright." Danny panted, doing his best to hide his fear.

"Bravo Daniel, you are indeed greater than the sums and parts of you all put together." Vlad muttered to himself, marveling at the boy's bravery.

"Let's all just take a few minutes breather before we start," Maxwell said happily, clapping his hands together. He turned to the orb and spoke.

"Sinister, take good care of the boy."

"That I will and more." the ghoul smiled as the orb went blank.

"Where is Danny?" Jack demanded as Vlad walked towards Jazz and motioned with his hand for her to follow him. They stepped outside the room to the living room when the front door burst open and Sam and Tucker raced in.

"Mr. Lancer told us what happened! Where's Danny?" Tucker cried out. Vlad motioned for silence.

"Quiet, we don't have much time. This is serious. I know the game he wants to play."

"Game?" Sam asked.

"I'll fill you guys in later. What game, Vlad?" Jazz asked.

"It's an ancient Ghost Zone game called After Life and Death. Played like most board games, except whoever looses, looses their life, or afterlife which is what will happen to Daniel if you children do not act quickly." Vlad said in a hushed voice, moving them toward the door to the lab.

"What can we do?" Jazz wondered as Vlad pulled out a small cell phone from an inside pocket of his jacket.

"Yes, this is Vlad Masters. I want you to turn the power back on at the Fenton Works. I know, I know. No, that won't be necessary, I can hook up the power from here. Do it now!" Vlad growled in a low voice as he snapped the phone shut and put it back in his pocket.

"So you were behind the city shutting us down!" Jazz said in utter realization as Vlad hustled the teens down the stairs to the lab where he quickly moved to the control panel and started to plug in the brightly colored wires that the power company had disconnected.

"Yes! And it would have been my crowning achievement, if that moron Maxwell hadn't decided to drop in!" Vlad groused as he worked. He plugged in the last set of wires, then went to the front of the control panel and hit the switch. The massive black and yellow doors slid open to reveal the all too familiar green swirl of the entrance to the Ghost Zone.

''You will need to rescue Daniel, but you have to get some help. Go to your friend Clockwork. He helped you before when we all went back in time to 1918. He holds a great deal of stock in young Daniel, I'm sure he can help you. Take the Specter Speeder and go now, before Maxie figures out I'm up to something."

"You must be up to something." Tucker said cautiously as he headed toward the speeder.

"Of course I'm up to something. Do you think I want Daniel to end up someone's pet? No, Mr. Foley, I have other plans for Daniel, much grander plans than that. Now hurry, I must be getting back. I'll tell your parents you couldn't take the stress Jazz and went upstairs to lie down."

"Thank you, Uncle Vlad." she said with a tiny smile touching the sleeve of his jacket.

Vlad stood on the bottom stair and watched the three teens pile into the speeder and take off into the depths of the Ghost Zone.

"Ghostly Speed to you." Vlad muttered as he headed back upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

"Now what?" Danny grumbled as he watched the orb grow dark.

"Nothing much," Sinister smiled as he walked across the room, removing his long patchwork cape and hat, hanging them on an old coat rack. "You are free to move about my house and the grounds if you wish. I would suggest though if you're planning an escape, heed the warning buzz you get from your collar and go no further unless you enjoy pain."  
Sinister went to a dusty chair and sat down, taking a book from the table next to the chair and started to read. He only read a few moments before raising his yellow eyes to see Danny still standing there in the room.

"Go along child! Poke around to your heart's content." he encouraged with a wave of his hand.

Danny stared at him with an unnerved look.

"I don't trust you." he said flatly.

"I don't blame you. Your instincts serve you well." Sinister replied with equal flatness. "If you wish to lie down and rest, upstairs, the first door on the right. I had the room made up special just for you."

"Thanks, I think." Danny said warily as he wandered out of the room. Sinister put down the book and spoke aloud to the orb.

"The boy is on the move. Time to start the game."

Vlad entered the den and went to the table where the game was set up. Jack was sitting at the table, studying the board.

"Vlad, where's Jazz?" Maddie asked.

"She's gone to lie down. All this stress has made her very tired." Vlad explained with caring in his voice.

"I'd better go see her…" Maddie turned to leave, only to have Vlad take her hand in his.

"No, please Maddie. She needs to rest and have some alone time."

"Well…" Maddie smiled a bit grimly, taking her hand back from Vlad, not noticing the small flash of hurt on his face.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Maxwell said cheerfully as he sat down at one of the three high back ornately carved chairs that matched the table.

Vlad went and sat at the empty chair next to Jack.

"What do you make of it, Jack?" Vlad asked.

"Looks like any other board game, but I don't get the coins?" Jack wondered, pointing at a stack of gold coins in front of him.

"That's what makes this game so much fun!" Maxwell said. "Let me explain it to you. You have the marker pieces, see they look just like you!" Maxwell pointed to the small silver figures that were identical to Jack and Vlad and Maxwell. In the center of the board was a blue circle with a curved metal cage over it. Inside the cage was a similar piece, but make to look like Danny.

"All we do is roll the dice, move your game piece and do what the board tells you, like this!" Maxwell took the dice and threw them on the board and got a 3. He moved his piece three places and the board suddenly spoke in a deep voice.

"Take a card from the black stack."

"See, I take the card," Maxwell said taking the top card from the deck. "Ah, I get a free turn! See, it's very easy to play, but there are pitfalls to it also."

"Such as?" Vlad asked warily.

"When you take a turn you toss a coin on the board, like this," Maxwell said, taking one of the gold coins in his stack and flipping it on the board. "Now you put one of yours in."  
Jack looked at Vlad with trepidation as he took a coin from the stack they apparently shared and placed it next to the one that Maxwell had placed.

"Now, roll the dice Jack and let's get this game started!" Maxwell said with glee.

"I can't do this!" Jack groaned, hanging his head. "I know what a cheat you were in college Maxie. How do I know you're not going to cheat now?"

Maxwell leaned forward and grinned wickedly.

"You don't, Jack. That's the beauty of it all! All you can do is rely on your wits and luck. Look at it this way, it's two against one. Your chances are much better, so let's get started, shall we?"

Vlad felt very out of character as he put a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Buck up, Jack. Daniel is depending on us. We have to win, no matter what." Vlad said with quiet conviction. Jack pulled himself up and took the dice in his gloved hand and threw them on the board. The dice came up with a six. Jack moved his game piece six spaces and the board spoke.

"You loose."

"The game!" Jack cried out.

"No, no! Just your coins!" Maxwell smiled as he took the two coins and put them into his pile. "Remember, the first one to loose all his coins looses the game and loosed precious Danny!"

"Then be a man and play fairly!" Vlad demanded hotly.

"I never said you couldn't cheat, Vlad." Maxwell leaned back in his chair and grinned as a small bell rang.

"What was that?" Maddie asked as she sat on the couch behind Vlad and Jack.

"Oh! I forgot! How awful of me! You see, when you loose at your turn, Danny looses too! My associate Mr. Sinister is going to play some rather nasty mind games with him. His challenge will be to come out of this game mentally intact."

It was all Jack could do not to jump up and attack the fiend, let alone Vlad keeping himself from turning into Vlad Plasmius and doing some serious damage.

"The boy has been through too much lately. It's bitterly cruel to muck about with his mind. He's just a child, his perception of reality is not developed enough to withstand such an assault." Vlad challenged.

"You ought to know, Vlad. It was your fault for the whole Wren Cliff episode. Oh, don't look so shocked, I know all about that horrid Dr. Wadsworth and his plot to drive poor Danny mad. Almost worked, didn't it?"

Vlad growled under his breath, remembering his scheme to drive Danny crazy and have him committed so that he could legally adopt him after Danny's mind snapped from the nightmares he'd sent in the Plasmius Dream Disruptors. Danny's mind had been twisted to the point that he was deathly afraid of his father which was Vlad's whole plot base, but thanks to Tucker, Sam and Jazz the plot had failed and Vlad had managed to come out of it smelling like a rose, a victim of a ghostly plot himself!

"It wasn't your fault, Vladdie. You were only doing what you thought was best for Danny." Jack said warmly to his old friend. Jack's kindness made Vlad cringe inside.

"We take a break until the bell rings again," Maxwell said leaning back in his chair, looking very smug. "That is the signal that Sinister has completed his part of the game."

"Jack…" Maddie sighed as she stood in back of him and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

A sharp pang of hate ran through Vlad's being at that moment.

Danny wandered down a long dimly lit hallway. There were many doors on each side and no door at the end of the hall. He turned around to find the entrance he'd come through was gone.

"Oh great! This guy's playing for keeps! Oh well, might as well make a move now." Danny sighed. He took a deep breath and reached for the nearest doorknob. Carefully, he turned the knob and pushed the door open.  
He peeked through the crack in the door at first, but when he saw the bright light, he opened the door all the way, forgetting his fear. He stepped into a sunny room decorated in a Victorian style. In the center of the room was a table with a tea service laid out and several women milling about. They were all elderly and dressed in gowns of fine silk and lace. The room had a heavy scent to it of lilac and rose.

"Oh, there he is! The little darling!" one of the women called out, pointing her tea cup in Danny's direction. Instinctively, Danny looked around to see if the lady were speaking of someone else, but it was him she was motioning too.

The group of ladies descended on him like a swarm of locust. Danny felt almost suffocated in the heavy perfumes they wore as they fussed over him.

"Such a darling!"

"Have you ever seen such blue eyes in your life!"

"A handsome boy, to be sure!"

The women kept on with their chatter which suddenly made Danny uneasy. He tried to break away from the group, but found them stronger than he. Danny suddenly noticed the room was getting darker and all the brightness was becoming dull. The shining silk gowns of the ladies were changing also to grayed tattered gowns with yellowed lace. The women's faces were changing too, their sweet grandmotherly faces were shifting to hollow, death-like masks as were their voices and what they were saying.

"He is meant for the Dark Worlds."

"We must change him for that purpose."

"The Good must be drained from him…now!"

Half rotted flesh and bone hands reached out, clawing at Danny, tearing at his shirt. His first instinct was to change to Danny Phantom, but he recalled the terrible pain that brought before. Balling his hands into fists, he fought his way, punching and kicking through the group of ghoulish women until he made it back to the door and exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

Danny leaned against it, panting as he looked up to find himself back in Sinister's sitting room.

"Well, how was your first trip into my fun house, Danny?" Sinister asked, looking up from his book.

Danny shot the ghoul a dark look as he straightened up.

"Is that the best you can do? A bunch of rotting old ladies? I've seen scarier stuff under my bed!"

Sinister chuckled, laying his book on his knee. Holding out a hand, he motioned for Danny to come to him. Danny obeyed, his mind always on the pain from the collar. Sinister reached out and grabbed Danny by the wrist and squeezed tightly.

"I'm just letting you have an easy first turn at my game. As each turn comes, the scares will get more frightening, more real. I wonder how your human mind will handle it?"

Danny felt a shiver run up his spine. One that Sinister felt too.

"I'm going to enjoy feeding off of your fears. The more frightened you become, the stronger I get and when I am strong enough, I will unleash my horrors on your school mates at Casper High to start. The fear of teenagers is much more satisfying than the fright of a toddler," Sinister said with a soft tone in his voice as he released his grasp on Danny's wrist and reached up and gently stroked the side of his face. The touch of his cold, unfeeling hand made Danny snap his head away and shut his eyes tightly.  
"You will learn to appreciate my touch, in time. You will never leave here Danny. I plan on keeping you as my companion, slave or whatever you wish to call it. It may take time, but you will learn to call me Master and do my bidding."

"No! No one owns me!" Danny said with renewed fire in his voice as he backed away from the ghoul.

Sinister smiled at his bravado.

"Very well, I will let you play the hero for a bit longer, but eventually you will beg for the fear I instill in you. You, my dear boy, will live for it and grow stronger as I teach you to drink it in and marvel at the strength it gives you. You and I Danny, together we will bring a magnificent evil to the world."

Danny shuttered at the words and feared deep inside for the truth they could be, if he didn't find a way to escape!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

Jazz got out of the Specter Speeder, followed by Sam and Tucker. They stood at the front door of a strange looking structure with large glowing clock wheels moving about in a synchronized manner.

"How did you know where to find this place?" Sam asked Jazz as she went to the large doors.

"I didn't. The navigation system seemed to know where to go on it's own." Jazz said with a twinge of uncertainty in her voice as she raised her hand to knock on the door, only to have the door swing open on it's own.

"I think we're expected." Tucker noted as the trio entered the building.

"I am the Master of Time, of course you were expected." came the voice of Clockwork as he materialized before them.

Sam gave Tucker a pained look and said,

"Duhhhh!"

Jazz moved forward and grasped Clockwork's forearm in his old form.

"Clockwork, Danny's in…."

"Danny is in grave peril yet again. I know this." Clockwork slipped gently from her grasp and floated into the center hall of his keep.

"You've got to help him!" she pleaded as he transformed into the child version of himself.

"I cannot interfere with the time line."

"You've done it before!" Sam replied with a touch of anger.

"That was different. Danny had to correct errors in his time line. This time it is not an error, but a test." Clockwork said, his voice sounding a bit sad.

"Why? Why does my brother have to suffer so much? What's the point in it? You can just change the time and stop this from happening!" Jazz demanded.

Clockwork smiled wryly and shook his head.

"Danny has a great destiny to fulfill. He must be tested and tried. As steel is purged through fire and water, so must Danny be purged."

"So, all we can do is sit back and wait for something to happen that we can't help him with?" Tucker's voice took on a tone of panic. Clockwork looked down at him.

"No, you are here for a very important reason."

Clockwork drifted across the room and picked up a computer disk and held it up. Jazz timidly stepped forward and tried to take it from the ghost as he transformed into his adult self. He held the disk back from her grasp.

"You three are to rescue Danny from his captor. It won't be easy. Sinister is a very dangerous being. He's not a ghost in the sense that I am, but he resides in the Ghost Zone which makes him vulnerable to your weapons."

"What's the disk for?" Jazz asked meekly.

"The coordinates to Sinister's lair are on that, plus the coordinates to a safe haven to take Danny to after you have rescued him."

"No, he's coming home, with us!" Sam said with force.

"You should learn to trust me Sam Manson, it will make things much easier in the future. Danny trusts me, learn from his trust."

That statement silenced Sam's protest.

"I have a steadfast friend known to you as the Sandman. He has agreed to take Danny in and shelter him until he is ready to face Sinister and Maxwell Anderson and defeat them."

"That teacher is a ghost." Tucker reiterated what Lancer had told them after school.

"No, he is the Living Dead. He made a bad choice and ended up not dead or alive, a human in limbo. I believe his association with Sinister has also given him ghostly abilities. Not a pleasant way to spend eternity." Clockworks smooth voice explained as he changed to his old self. "But, he is also working in the Ghost Zone which makes him vulnerable as it does Sinister. Danny will be able to defeat them, but only with the Sandman's help."

"Why am I feeling less hopeful with each passing moment?" Tucker asked openly.

"You all must be brave and face your fears and Danny is doing now." Clockwork waved his staff in front of the large Time Portal. It showed Danny fighting his way out of the circle of evil women trying to hold him.

"Danny…." Jazz stifled a cry as she watched the scene unfold.

"Sinister is using bits and pieces from Danny's subconscious and creating these horrors for him to face. This one wasn't too bad, they will only get worse as Jack Fenton and Vlad Masters fail at Maxwell's game."

"He's cheating. I know he is." Jazz announced.

"That's not fair, if he cheats, there's no way your Dad and Vlad can win." Sam added.

Clockwork nodded his agreement.

"Yes, unfortunately that is the way Maxwell operates. He was a cheat in college and now he is getting his revenge on Jack and Vlad. A very poor sport if I may say so."

"So, what are we doing standing around, let's get back in the Specter Speeder and rescue Danny!" Tucker announced, raising his arms.

"The time for rescue has not come yet. You must wait." Clockwork advised.

"No! We need to go now!" Sam argued only to have Clockwork put his hand up.

"You will rescue Danny, but not until the proper time and that time has not come yet, so may I suggest you make yourselves comfortable." Clockwork pointed his staff to the main door. It shut and locked itself tightly.

"Can this day get any worse?" Sam groaned.

"Ask Danny. I'm sure he'll have an answer for you." Clockwork said with a wicked little grin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

"Cheating? Why would Maxie cheat?" Jack asked dumfounded as he stood in the kitchen. Maxwell had declared a break and stayed in the den while Vlad, Maddie and Jack retreated to the kitchen.

Vlad rolled his eyes then looked at Jack with a pained gaze.

"Jack, Maxie was the biggest cheat at school! If he ever did anything on the square I'd be surprised."

"Vlad's right Jack. I remember all the things Maxwell did at school. He wasn't very nice."

"That's an understatement, to be sure. I'm not going to let him win, the stakes are far too high." Vlad said quietly, folding his arms over his chest.

"I should check on Jazz…" Maddie said walking towards the door when Vlad reached out and ever so gently grabbed her arm.

"She's not here, Maddie."

"Where is she?"

"She has gone with Tucker and Sam to the Ghost Zone to rescue Daniel."

"WHAT!" she cried out, only to have Vlad slap a hand over her mouth for just a moment. Jack looked up in concern from his concentration.

"Please! Let me explain. Let's face facts here. There is no way we are going to beat Maxwell at this game. I intend to slow him down long enough for the children to do their part."

"Vlad, you had no right…" Maddie started in a furious whisper to keep her voice down.

"Maddie, let Vladdie have his say. He must have a good reason for what he did and I intend to hear him out." Jack said very somberly, giving Vlad a long hard look.

"There is no way any of us could go off looking for Daniel. Jazz is a very capable young lady and Daniel's friends are probably as well versed in Fenton weaponry as Jazz and Daniel are. If anyone has a chance to rescue him it's them. I say let's play the game out and give them the time they need."

It wasn't the total truth, but close enough to get Jack's approval.

"Vlad's right Maddie. He made the only move we had available to us."

"But they're just children…"

"Children who know enough about ghosts to be willing to save Danny. There's nothing we can do about it now." Jack said as there was a knock at the back door.

Vlad went to open the door and found the pilot of his personal jet standing there holding a black brief case.

"Here is the stuff you wanted off the jet, Mr. Masters."

"Wonderful. Thank you Ted. I'm going to be tied up here a bit longer than I had planned, so go to the Amity Park Arms Hotel and get yourself a room, put everything on my corporate account." Vlad said, reaching into his coat and pulling out a flat leather wallet. He flipped it open to reveal nearly fifty different credit cards. He found the one he was looking for and handed it to the pilot who nodded and left. Vlad closed the door and put the bad on the kitchen table.

"What was that all about?" Maddie wondered as Vlad pressed a series of buttons on a panel under the handle. The case snapped open to reveal all sorts of gambling items.

"I enjoy a good game of poker on a long flight, among other things…ah, this is what I want!"  
Vlad pulled a pair of dice that matched the ones used by Maxwell in the game.

"Loaded?" Jack asked in disbelief that his friend could stoop so low.

"And more! Maxwell Anderson is going to get a taste of his own medicine, so shall we retire to the den and continue this little game?" Vlad said with a wicked smile that took Jack and Maddie by surprise.

"I was getting worried. That was an awful long break you took, whatever could you three be up to?" Maxwell asked more as a challenge as Jack and Vlad took their seats opposite him while Maddie perched on the edge of the couch in back of Jack and Vlad.

"You've put us all in an impossible position Max. I am prepared to pay you any sum in any currency you wish if you will return Daniel to the safe bosom of his family." Vlad offered.

"No. Revenge is worth far more than any currency you can offer, Vlad old boy." Maxwell said with a Cheshire cat grin as he made his way back to the table and sat down. "Now, shall we continue? I believe it's your turn Vlad."

"Yes, I'm afraid it is." Vlad said with a false insecurity as he scooped the dice up in his hand, quickly performing what is known in the gaming community as the "Hondo Switch", changing Maxwell's dice with his own. He gave his dice a quick shake and let them tumble to the board.

"Humm, a six, now let's see where that takes us, shall we?" Vlad said with unusual pleasure as he tossed two of the gold coins on the board.

"Bold move Vlad, but I'll humor you and match it." Maxwell said tossing his own two coins on top of Vlad's. Vlad moved his game piece and the board spoke.

"Safe haven."

Maxwell scowled.  
"What's the matter Maxie? Don't like my style?" Vlad challenged as he gathered up the coins and added them to his and Jack's stack.

"Let me see the dice." Maxwell ordered.

"They're right there on the board."

Maxwell growled as he reached out and grabbed Vlad's arm and shook it with a vice like grip that Vlad could only break by using his ghost powers. The original dice fell to the game board.

"Vlad! Cheating? Why am I not surprised?" Maxwell said coldly.

"Because you've been cheating all along Max!" Jack accused with a cutting pain in his voice. "Do what you want to me, but let my son go!"  
Maxwell's face showed no remorse as he picked up Vlad's dice and crushed them in his hand, letting the dust fall slowly to the floor.

"Sorry Jack, but Danny will pay dearly for this bit of deceit." Maxwell said, slamming his hand on the game board, making the little figure of Danny tremble and fall over.

Sinister moved silently to the window and pulled back the dusty velvet drape to observe his guest.

Danny was sitting on a rusty old park bench in the so-called "garden" which consisted of dead and decayed plants. Sinister was becoming fed up with this "game" Maxwell was playing. He was not a patient creature, he needed instant gratification and the minor scares he'd put into Danny were only making the boy more resolved to fight.

It was time to up the stakes, as it were.

Danny sat alone, shivering in the cold musty air. He wasn't sure if he was shaking from the cold or the fear he felt building inside him.

"Get hold of yourself, Fenton. This is what that creep wants, don't give in to it." he told himself forcefully as he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of the frights he'd experienced.

The monster old ladies was nothing compared to this most recent one…

Somehow he had drifted off to sleep and woke in a bedroom on a dusty bed with cobwebs hanging all about. It was more gross than scary. He shook his head trying to rid himself of his latest "scare".

Maniacal clowns with broccoli.

This wasn't scary unless you put it in the context that Sinister thought it was frightening, then that made it fearful.

Danny couldn't remember how he got into the room as he got up from the bed and moved slowly about in the candle light.

Across the room was a neglected vanity. Danny moved over to it and noticed the figurine placed in the center of the table. It was about twelve inches tall and dressed in gray and blue silk. Upon closer inspection, Danny realized it was a Japanese Geisha. The doll stood on a small round black lacquer base that began to slowly turn. The sudden movement startled Danny but he quickly was caught up in the tune the box played as the elegant figure moved slowly about in a circle.

In the middle of one of the turns, the doll suddenly spun out of control as the music took on a eerie tone as it picked up in tempo. The doll's serene expression took on one of pure evil as it lashed out with it's tiny fan, throwing it at Danny. It hit him on the cheek, causing a small red gash to appear.

In a flush of anger and fear, Danny swept the doll from the table and watched it fall to the floor. It became silent and still, the doll's expression returning to normal. He backed away from the vanity, putting a hand over his heart, his eyes closed.

"No, I'm not going to let him get me with stupid tricks!" he vowed as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"He will get you. He always gets what he wants." a crackled, tinny voice said.

Danny spun around on the bed to see a porcelain doll sitting on the bed, propped up between the pillows. Her blue glass eyes remained emotionless and her painted lips still, but the voice was coming from her.

"He will get you, Danny."

Danny shook his head, closing his eyes tightly and shaking his hands.

"No, no, no! I'm not letting him scare me!"

"He already has, silly!" the cracking little girl's voice said. "Each fear brings you closer to him. Soon you will beg him to stay here with us and he will let you. You will be one with us, Danny."

"No! C'mon Fenton, think like the scientist you dad wants you to be!" Danny urged himself, trying to chase the growing fear from his being.

"Something about this doll….talking dolls were invented back when Thomas Edison invented the phonograph, I remember that from Mr. Lancer's science class on sound! Talking dolls now have micro chips, but back then he said these dolls had small record players in them!" Danny said, surprised at his ability to recall something from what he considered a useless class. " Who would have though Mr. Lancer could help me out? Sinister must have placed a special record in this doll to scare me! Nice try, Creepzilla!" Danny said with new found confidence as he grabbed the doll and tore the aged gauze and lace dress from her. He found the cover on the back of the doll that housed the player and removed the cover to find there was no playing device in the doll.

"What? It's got to be there! It's a big piece and heavy, it's got to be here!" Danny held the doll up in the dim light, but there was nothing inside the porcelain. Danny put the doll back on the bed as she spoke.

"You will loose your mind Danny. There is no way back from this madness. You belong here, in the darkness. The shadows will…"

"NO!" Danny screamed as he grabbed the doll and threw it to the floor, smashing it to bits. He clenched his fists as he backed away from the broken doll only to feel an arm wrap around his chest.

"You should not break things that do not belong to you, Danny. It isn't very nice."

Danny couldn't control the tremble in his body as Sinister brushed his free hand against Danny's cheek.

"Your fear is deep for a young boy. You are as fearful as you are brave. Most humans are either one or the other, but not perfectly balanced as you."

"Please, leave me alone." Danny's voice was cracked with the fear he tried to hold inside. "Let me go home."

Sinister's gray face cracked with a wicked smile and his yellow eyes glowed as he scooped the paralyzed boy into his arms and carried him back to the bed and gently laid him down.

"But you are home Danny. This is your home now. This is your room. Don't you like it?"

"No. I can't let you drive me crazy."

"I don't want you to be crazy," Sinister said mildly as he spread out the patchwork cloak and sat on the edge of the bed. "I just want you to accept this place as your home. When you do that, then I will remove the collar and there will be no more pain, but unfortunately you are not at that point yet. You must submit to me and you're much to proud for that."

"Never, I never will." Danny's shaky voice replied.

"Ah well then," Sinister said softly as he stroked Danny's dark hair. "I must try harder to make you accept your new home then. Another journey into the depths of your fears. Perhaps the fear of who you are or better put, are you real. Since you became half ghost, your subconscious has harbored this question, but you have fought to keep it hidden. Let's put it in a new scenario and see how well you handle facing your fears."

"No…I'm not…not…."

Danny couldn't fight the spell Sinister wove with just the touch of his hand and he slipped into a deep sleep.

His body was asleep but his mind was alert as he felt part of himself slowly roused to consciousness. He sat up to find Sinister gone. Getting up from the bed, he turned to find his body still there in a deep sleep. Danny looked down at his hands and saw the white gloves of his hazmat suit. He went across the room and saw that he was in fact Danny Phantom. He smiled at the realization, but when he tried to fly, he found he couldn't.

"I'm Danny Phantom, but without my powers. I'm just a dream, tied to my human self!" he said, banging his fists on the vanity top.

A peel of girlish giggles assaulted his ears, making him look to the bedroom door. As he approached the door, he heard a girlish giggle from the other side. His curiosity peaked as he slowly reached out for the knob, only to pull his hand back sharply and reprimand himself.

"No way I'm falling for another one of Sinister's tricks again." Danny said with a smug smile as he turned his back and took a couple of steps away from the door only to be pulled back by the girl's voice.

"But he is real, Daddy!"

"Stephanie, there is no such thing as ghosts!" a man's voice said to her with authority.

"I hate to break this to you dude, but there are such things." Danny snickered, now leaning against the door frame, intent on hearing more.

"He's my friend Daddy! We do everything together!" the girl insisted.

"Now Honey, this friend of yours, this Danny? He's not real, he's just in your imagination."  
"Ok, that's it! No one says I'm a figment of some kid's imagination!"  
Danny said hotly as he opened the door and stepped through into a brightly lit kitchen. It had a very homey, 50's look to it, but something made Danny uneasy as he turned to find the door he'd gone through vanished!

"Oh, crud!" he muttered.

A little girl of six with blond curly hair looked his way and lit up the room with her smile.

"Daddy! There he is! There's Danny!" she cried out as she jumped from her chair and ran to Danny and threw her arms around his knees.

"Daddy doesn't think you're real, but you are! I told him!"

"Well, yeah, I'm here. I'm as real as you are…Stephanie, right?"

"Sweetheart, there's no one there. Now come back to the table and finish your dinner before your mom gets home." her father said, motioning for her to come back to the table.

"But Daddy, he's here! Danny's right here!" she said as she released her grasp of his legs and took his hand and pulled him to the table. "You sit there Danny." she smiled pointing to the empty chair between the two.  
Danny sat down only to have the man get angry.

"Stephanie, that's your mother's seat! She'll be home soon!"

"But Daddy, Mommy is dead. She's not coming back, ever!

Danny rolled his eyes as he slapped his hands down on the tabletop.

"Whoa people! Let me get this right? Stephanie can see me, but her dad can't. Her dad thinks her mom's alive but she says she isn't? I need a couple of aspirin!"

The man jumped up and grabbed Danny by the arm.

"You're friend is here? Well just watch what I do to him!"  
The little girl's father hauled Danny to his feet and with a powerful blow, sent the boy flying to the floor.

"You see sweetie, there was nothing there!" he smiled brightly as he sat down. The little girl's eyes were wet with new tears as she left her place at the table and bent down next to Danny.

"Danny! You're hurt!" she cried.

"I'm fine, except my spleen, but I'm fine!" Danny gasped as he slowly got to his feet.

"Mommy's gone and you hurt Danny! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Stephanie screamed, but the more she showed her anger, she transformed into a hideous blue ghost with sharp fangs and blood red claws.

"Now Stephanie, sit down and finish your dinner." her father said plainly as he continued to eat, ignoring the monster his daughter had become. The monster turned on Danny and lashed out, just catching the sleeve of his shirt, tearing it to shreds.

His first thought was to fight it by Going Ghost, but the moment he began the transformation, he was struck down by a sharp pain that came from the collar. He felt the cold hand of the ghost grab the back of his neck and pull him up, hanging in the air. A cold rush of fear ran through him as the ghost pulled him close and let out a heavy, sickening breath that made Danny's head spin and stomach turn. The ghost chuckled at Danny's discomfort before tossing him like a rag doll across the room and through the door that reappeared.

Danny landed in a heap, but rolled a few times before sprawling out on the dusty rug and passing out.

That was what Danny was thinking about as he sat on the bench alone. He was frightened, but didn't want to admit it. He was unable to discern whether these events were mere dreams or some twisted reality Sinister was able to concoct. He knew that without his ghost powers, he was unable to fight back except with his will, that was now growing weaker by the minute. All he could do was hang on and hope help was on the way.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Jazz, Tucker and Sam sat in a small, sparsely appointed room in Clockwork's lair, waiting.

"This is driving me insane! We've got to break outta here!" Sam protested, digging her fingers into her dark hair. Jazz put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I feel the same. We can't do anything until Clockworks says it's time to."

"How can you stay so calm?" Sam demanded, jumping up from the couch and began to pace like a caged animal.

"We're not doing Danny any good by getting worked up." Tucker said quietly. Both girls looked at him with wonder, not expecting a reaction like that from Danny's best friend. "I'm doing my best not to think about Danny and believe me it's tough, but we have to stay calm."

"Out of the mouths of babes." came Clockwork's quiet voice as he appeared in the room. "You do Danny credit by holding vigil for him in peace and not in anger. It is time for you to leave."

"To save Danny?" Jazz asked hopefully as Clockwork changed into his child form and nodded with a smile.

"Yes! Let's go kick some ghost butt!" Sam said with enthusiasm that was usually Tucker's.

Clockwork held up his hand.

"Before you leave, here is the disk that will take you to Danny and then to Sandman."

"Do we have to leave him?" Jazz asked with sadness as she took the disk from the ghost as he changed again to his adult form.

"It is the only way Danny can be free of them," he explained as he reached into his cape and pulled out a brass key on a chain. He placed the chain around Sam's neck. "This key will unlock the restraining device around Danny's neck, thus freeing him from Sinister's realm. You must take that device off him before you leave and leave it behind. You will not have much time to rescue him, so I suggest you plan your assault well as you travel." Clockwork advised as he pointed his staff to the door which swung open leading them to the main hall that they had come in when they arrived.

"I assume you have an cache of weapons on board your Specter Speeder." The Master of Time spoke more as a statement than a question as he followed the teens to the front door which also swung open to reveal the speeder waiting for them.

"We won't fail," Jazz said with a smile as Tucker and Sam got into the speeder. "Thank you for your help and don't worry, Danny will be fine once this is over and he comes home." Jazz entered the speeder and got behind the driver's seat and placed the disk into the slot. The speed took off like a bullet.

Clockwork watched as they blasted off into the depths of the Ghost Zone.

"I wish it could be all over when Danny goes home, but he has a great trial ahead of him, beyond defeating Maxwell and Sinister." Clockworks said with a touch of sadness as he turned and floated back inside his keep.

Sinister let the dusty drape fall from his hand and turned to the other being in the room.

The figure of a woman dressed from head to foot in black lace sat in a nearby chair. Her face was veiled and midst all the black of her hair and veil a sparkling diamond tiara glimmered dimly.

"He's strong. I can feel his power from here." her smooth deep voice broke the silence of the room.

"Yes, yes he is that, and more!" Sinister moved from the window where he'd been watching Danny and made his way over to the woman, standing behind the chair she sat in. "Lucia, you have such a way with children, well dead ones."

"At least I only take those that have died and are lost. You are playing with fire with this one. He may be half ghost, but he is still a living human, out of my jurisdiction, so to speak." she counseled.

Sinister put his dry gray hands on the back of the chair and leaned over to speak closer to Lucia.

"Oh, I don't want you to kill him! No, I just want you to give him a taste of death. Death is something all teenagers feel impervious too, even our little friend out there in the garden. It will be the ultimate fear and will break what resistance he has left."

"It would be a challenge. He has a strong heart, but I think I can weaken it enough to let him feel a touch of eternal night," she said with a shaded smile as she held out her hand for Sinister to help her to her feet. He took her hand and pressed it against his arid lips.

"I owe you for this. What will you require for payment?" he asked smoothly.

"The enjoyment of watching him feel his own death approach will be payment enough." she said with a wicked coldness that made Sinister smile as she made her way out of the parlor and through the doors that led to the garden.

Danny was deeply wracked with thought when she approached him.

"May I sit with you, Danny?"

Danny nearly jumped out of his skin as he bolted from the bench. He turned and saw the darkly draped woman smile beneath her veil. He couldn't make out her face clearly, but her eyes glowed a deep violet as she sat down and motioned for him to join her.

"It's a lovely evening, is it not?" she asked him, motioning for him to sit next to her. Reluctantly he did.  
"If you like this kind of place and I don't. What's Sinister's game now?" he challenged.

The deep red lips of the woman formed a faint smile through the veil.

"My, but you are a defensive little thing, aren't you? Can't I just stop by for a visit? Is that too much to ask?"

"From him, yeah!" Danny said sharply, hooking his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the house.

Danny didn't notice the glimmer in Lucia's eyes as she quickly changed the subject.

"I have heard that you are half ghost, is that true?"

"Yeah." Danny replied flatly as a sudden gloom seemed to fill the air around him.

"To be half ghost is to be half dead." she said more in a instructional tone that caught the boy's attention. He turned to her with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean, half dead? You're either dead or alive, you can't be half one or the other."

"Well, you are. You are torn between two worlds. You should belong to one or the other." she said, reaching out her gloved hand and putting it gently under his chin. "You can't spend eternity teetering between two powerful forces."

"I, I'm alive and I'm a ghost. That's the way it is. I deal with it." Danny turned his head away, breaking Lucia's grasp on him.

"Don't you ever wish you could just rest? Leave it all behind and find a place that is filled with quiet and peace? I can show you such a place."  
Danny stood up and turned to Lucia.

"No thanks. If you're a friend of Sinister's then whatever peace you have to offer has a terrible price."  
Lucia reached out and grabbed Danny's hand as he took a step away from her.

"You don't understand because you are of neither world entirely. You are a freak of nature, an unnatural being yearning for acceptance. Danny, let me give you that. I can show you a place where all are accepted, no matter who or what they are."

"I just wanna go home." his voice was cracked as he spoke the words. Lucia gently pulled him back to the bench and sat him down next to her.

"I know, my dear, I know. That is what we all want. A home, somewhere safe and quiet."

Her warm voice washed over Danny like a summer breeze. His intuition to danger seemed to melt away as she put an arm around his narrow shoulders.

"You're so tired, so very tired. You need to find that special place where you can find peace."

Danny felt very weary, as if he'd been running all day long. Her voice seemed to melt his resistance away as he let his head rest on her shoulder. Closing his eyes, he said in a whisper.

"I'm so tired of fighting."

"I know you are. Such a heavy burden for a child to bear." she said with a satisfied smile that he couldn't see. Slowly she reached over with her right hand to his chest. There was a large red stone on her finger that began to glow as it grew closer to his heart. A small groan escaped his lips as her hand fell flat against his shirt. He shivered as a coolness settled inside of him while her spell wound tighter about him. Slowly, she made circles over his heart with her gloved fingertips as tiny shots of red energy jumped from the stone through her fingers and into Danny's chest. He shuttered with each assault, feeling weaker and more weary.

"Death can be a pleasant experience if you let it be. Don't be afraid to let it inside you."  
"No…" Danny said faintly as something deep inside of him made him pull away from her, but not before she let loose a harsh bolt of red that seemed to snap Danny from his dreamy state. He jumped to his feet, clutching his chest, only to fall to his knees before Lucia.

"I tired to make this pleasant for you, but if you insist on fighting, then let the pain overtake you!" she said sternly, letting another bolt of red fly from her hand and directly to Danny's heart.

Danny cried out in pain, his chest feeling like it was going to explode along with him brain. He fell forward, propping himself up by one hand, the other clutching his heart.

"This is the terror that a child fears most, his own mortality," she asked coldly, leaning down to observe his pain. "Young boys like you think they are forever! Nothing can stop them, but Death can. You're feeling it right now, aren't you? This is what a fatal heart attack feels like Danny, something rare in children, so cherish it for it will come again."

Another bolt came from her hand, knocking Danny on his back as the fear so filled his mind, he couldn't think straight as the blinding white lights came towards him, he cried out in fear and shielded his eyes. A moment later he heard familiar voices about him.

Sam, Jazz and Tucker jumped out of the Specter Speeder, donning Fenton Ghost Riot Gear and armed to the teeth with Fenton Bazookas.

"Shoot Tucker! Keep shooting and cover Sam!" Jazz called out as Tucker gritted his teeth and let out a volley of shots directed at Lucia. She deflected them easily while keeping her assault on Danny.  
Danny's agony was second to Jazz's rage as she charged and flung herself on Lucia, breaking the hold she had on Danny

"Sam, use the key and get that device off Danny! We don't have much time!" Jazz ordered as she wrestled with the woman in black.

"Leave my brother alone you witch!" Jazz growled as she rolled about the dead ground with Lucia.

"Tucker! Hold Danny still, I can't get the key in the lock!" Sam called as she fumbled with the key while Danny thrashed about in agony.

"It's us, Danny! Tucker and Sam. We're here to help you." Tucker said urgently as he grabbed his friend around the chest and held him close to him. Sam managed to get the key into the lock that was on the back of the collar. It came off with a snap. Sam grabbed it and hurled it toward the house as the looming form of Sinister came out.

Jazz was still keeping Lucia at bay, but the woman in black sent a shock through her hand that knocked Jazz several feet backwards toward the Specter Speeder. Jazz looked in her hand and found she had the woman's veil and tiara. She heard Sam, Tucker and Danny scream for dear life as she looked up and saw that the woman's face was a dry skull with glowing red balls in the eye sockets. A green goo oozed from her mouth and dripped down her dress as Sinister came to her side.

Jazz jumped to her feet and grabbed the Fenton Bazooka that Sam had dropped and aimed at the ghoulish pair.

"Get into the Speeder, now!" she barked as Sam and Tucker scrambled to their feet and literally dragged Danny into the vehicle.

"You cannot save him. I have only begun to pollute his mind with my poison." Sinister gravely said as a wind came up and whipped his patchwork cape about him.

"No, you're never gonna touch my brother, again!" Jazz yelled as she fired several volleys at the pair, making her way back to the Speeder.  
Sam pulled her in and shut the door while Tucker fired the engines and took off into the Ghost Zone.

"This game is far from over girl," Sinister laughed as the wind whistled mournfully about him. He turned to Lucia and placed a kiss on her cheekbone. "You have served me well, I am sorry for the disarray."  
"It was worth it to taste the power inside of him." her voice crackled. "He has worthy friends."

Sinister bent down and retrieved the collar that Danny had worn. His face crinkled in an ugly smirk as he turned toward the house and threw the collar in anger.

"Yes, but I am greater than them all and I will have him back, and soon." Sinister growled as he slowly made his way back to the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

Sam was sitting next to Tucker in the front of the speeder, but she kept looking over her shoulder to the wall separating the rear compartment from the navigation pod.

"Sam, I know you want to be with Danny, so do I. Let Jazz try to calm him down." Tucker advised wisely.

Sam groaned.

"I know…but he's so scared Tucker! What did they do to him?"

"We'll find out, but not right now. He's got a date with the Sandman." Tucker said somberly as the speeder flew through the darkness.

"Danny, calm down please? I'm here. No one's going to hurt you." Jazz cooed to her brother as she sat on the floor of the back compartment. She had wrapped Danny in a blanket as he huddled to her, still shaking from the fears he'd been through.

"I wanna go home. Please take me home?" he whimpered. Jazz's heart was near breaking as she pulled him even tighter to her side.

"Danny, we can't take you home yet. Clockwork said it's not safe yet. We're taking you to a friend of his who will keep you safe."

"NO! Jazz please! I just want to go home…please!

"Danny, don't make this harder than it already is." she said sadly as she felt the speeder slowing down.

"You trust Clockwork, don't you?" she asked as the speeder came to a stop.

"I don't trust anyone or anything! Don't leave me alone again!" he cried as the hatch door opened.  
"This must be Danny, we've been expecting you!" an elderly female ghost said with a smile as she popped her head in the open hatch. "I am Miranda, wife of the Sandman. I'll take him from here."

"Please be good to him, he's so afraid." Jazz asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"We'll take good care of him. It will be nice to have a little boy about the house." she said warmly as Tucker and Sam poked their heads through the door that connected the two areas of the speeder.

Miranda entered the ship, her pale blue sparkling robes trailing behind her.

"Come Danny. We need to get you cleaned up and settled."

"NO!" he yelled, clutching tighter to Jazz, if that were possible.  
He buried his face in the nape of his sister's neck. His hot tears felt as if they would burn her skin.

"Danny, please! We have no choice!" Jazz pleaded as the ghostly figure crouched down next to Danny.

"We must take him now. Even as we speak, Sinister is on your trail. It is only a matter of time before he finds where the boy is. Clockwork has sent out decoys to make a false trail, but Sinister is no fool by any means."  
Miranda said with a somber look as she turned to the open hatch and motioned for a tall broad shouldered ghost in a blue military uniform to enter.

"Take the boy inside the Keep. Sapphire and Opal will show you where to bring him."

The big ghost nodded and swooped down, scooping Danny into his arms and tossed over his broad shoulder.

"NO!" Danny screamed in terror as he was torn away from his sister's side and taken away, his arms outstretched, desperately clawing the air to get back to his Jazz, his frightened voice echoing down the softly lit entryway.

"Can't we stay here with him?" Jazz pleaded as Miranda turned to leave.

"I'm sorry child. You must go home now and wait. We shall all soon know if your brother is strong enough to face the evil that hunts him." she said softly, grazing Jazz's face with her ghostly hand. She turned to Sam and Tucker and smiled.

"You are his friends. He will need your patience and understanding."

"I don't understand." Sam wondered at her statement.

"You will find out in time, but for now please go home and be strong. Trust my husband Sandman. He is good and will do all in his power to save Danny. Now, go." she bid them as she left the ship and the door shut behind her.

Before any of the teens could do or say anything, the ship suddenly revved up and shot into the darkness on it's journey home.  
Miranda shook her head and floated down the walkway and into the spacious home. Everything inside sparkled with a soft pastel hue and was peaceful.

Until the sound of crashing glass and Danny's screaming broke the silence.

"Oh dear, now what!" she groaned as she quickly made her way down a long hallway and through a door into a bedroom suite. It looked as if all heck had broken loose as Danny braced himself in a corner, holding a marble statuette, fending off the two female ghosts.

"We're just trying to get him to take a nice hot bath like you said, Madam." the young lady with long dark hair said while the blond tried to step forward, only to have Danny swing the statue at her wildly.

"This whole thing is a trick! Another illusion by Sinister! I'm not playing along!" Danny roared.  
"Has he tried to use his ghost powers?" Miranda asked, ducking as the statue flew from Danny's hand and smashed the large mirror across the room.

"No Madam, he still thinks he's in Sinister's lair." the blond answered as she too ducked.

"Why didn't you use the Nightfall Dust? It would calm him down enough to get him cleaned up." Miranda asked as she straightened up.

"The Master doesn't allow servants to touch the Dusts." the dark haired girl answered. Miranda grumbled under her breath as she lifted a silver chain that hung from her waist. Dangling from it were several small colorful glass vials, each holding a small amount of sleeping dusts created by the Sandman for different uses. She found a dark blue one and snapped it from it's link in the chain. She held it out to the dark haired girl.

"Sapphire, go ahead a use it, you have my permission."

The girl shook her head.

"No way! That kid is crazy!"

"I am not crazy! I'm insane!" Danny yelled back, looking for something else to throw.

"Opal?" Miranda asked the blond and go pretty much the same answer.

"Very well, I'll take care of this myself!" she said with determination as she swept a stand of her silver ghost hair back from her face.

"Now Danny, dear boy we are just trying to help you, but you must calm yourself down so that we can get you cleaned up. Your clothes are soiled with dirt and dust and ripped. Now just stand still for a moment…" she smiled as she opened the small blue vial.

Danny backed up against a desk and grabbed a blue glass paperweight and tossed it at Miranda. It barely missed her, but knocked the vial from her hand, smashing it to the floor.

"Alright young man! Enough is enough. We've tired to be understanding but now it's time to get you into the bath…girls, now!" Miranda said sternly as the two young women moved forward and grabbed Danny, tackling him to the floor.

It was quite a fight, but they managed to get him undressed and in the bath. After a few minutes of splashing and fighting, Danny slowly calmed and settled down, submitting to Miranda's ministrations of scrubbing him from head to toe. She was a wise old ghost and had placed a calming potion in the bath water and let it absorb into the boy's skin, letting it do it's work.  
Almost an hour later Miranda entered the dining hall, freshly changed.

"Well, is our guest with you, my dear?" the Sandman smiled as he stood near the finely carved table.

"Oh, yes he is! Come along dear, don't be shy." she coaxed, motioning down the hall. A small figure appeared, draped in a deep violet velvet cloak with a deep hood pulled over the head, hiding the wearer's face.

"It's alright Danny. This is the Sandman, my husband and your friend." she smiled. Danny reached up and pulled the hood back. Sapphire and Opal stood in back of him and gently reached around and removed the cape to reveal Danny wearing an outfit similar to theirs. A dark blue overcoat that went to the floor over a pale blue shirt and dark pants with black boots. He reached up and touched his neck where a faint red mark was from the collar.

"Yes, it's really gone. Sinister can't hurt you here. Now come and sit down to dinner. You must be famished dear boy! That brute Sinister wouldn't offer you a crumb, knowing him as I do." Sandman said, sweeping his arm to the lavish feast on the table. Sapphire and Opal disappeared as Danny walked with Miranda and was seated across from her.

"Guess I am hungry, though I don't know why you're being so nice to me, I broke a lot of stuff in the room back there." Danny said meekly as a heaping plate was set before him by one of the many servants buzzing about.

Sandman and Miranda chuckled.

"I'm only grateful you were too frightened to use your ghost powers and tear our whole house down!" Miranda smiled her warm smile, motioning for Danny to eat.

Danny dove in and hardly came up for air, downing two helpings and dessert, amazing the two ghosts.

"Now I know why we don't have a son, he'd eat us out of house and home!" Sandman chuckled as the last of the dishes were being cleared away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make a pig of myself. My mom would be horrified." Danny apologized, getting up from his chair.

"Please Danny! We're here to help you and if feeding you does the trick then it's our pleasure. You're safe now, so just relax." Sandman said putting an arm around Danny as he moved slowly to the large glass doors that looked out on the peaceful night sky.

"When can I go home?" Danny asked in a timid voice. The old ghost smiled, wrinkling up his elfish face.

"Soon Danny, but not yet. We have to wait for Clockwork to arrive and he will tell us what to do next.

Danny nodded, trying to stifle a yawn. His body was finally relaxed enough to demand rest, but Danny didn't want to sleep. Sandman smiled at the boy's determination to stay awake.

"Why don't you go back to your room and rest for awhile? We will let you know the moment Clockwork arrives."

"No, I'll wait for him. I'm not that tired." Danny lied. Miranda came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. She looked at her husband with a knowing glance. Sandman slipped a hand into the depths of his silver blue robe and pulled out a pinch of pink and silver dust and flicked it in Danny's face. The dust absorbed into Danny's skin. His eyelids became heavy as lead weights as he felt himself slipping into a deep but peaceful sleep as Sandman scooped the boy into his arm.

"I wish we could keep him, he's such a dear little thing." Miranda sighed, brushing a lock of dark hair from his closed eyes.

"He belongs to a greater world than ours, my dear. We must do our part to see that he fulfills his destiny and brings peace to our world and his."  
Sandman said as he floated across the room with Danny.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

The Specter Speeder moved effortlessly through the Fenton Portal and stopped in the middle of the lab, hovering silently. Jazz, Tucker and Sam piled out and quickly removed the orange jumpsuits and threw them back inside the cargo hold.

"Things are gonna pop any minute upstairs if they haven't already." Jazz muttered as she looked around the lab until she found an empty Fenton Thermos with a strap. She threw the strap over her shoulder and motioned for Sam and Tucker to take the Fenton Ecto Rifles on the rack above the counter.

"I don't know what's gonna happen, but let's be ready to help out." Jazz added.

"This is for Danny." Tucker said firmly.

"Plus it's gotten way too personal." Sam said with fervor. Jazz and Tucker looked at her with a puzzled look.

"What I mean is, poor Danny! Digging into his mind like that!" she said with a half hearted laugh, trying to cover up her deep feelings for him despite the fact that everyone knew how they felt, except them.

"Well, let's go." Jazz said, leading the teens up the stairs.

"Things aren't going very well for you two, are they?" Maxwell asked in a very nasty tone as he gloated over the pile of gold coins in front of him. Jack and Vlad only had two left between them.

"Well, perhaps if you would be a sport and play fairly, or at least let us cheat too!" Vlad said in a pompous tone.

"Max, you use to be human. Don't you remember how it felt to loose something you care about?" Maddie asked standing between Vlad and Jack with a supporting hand on their shoulders.

"Yes Maddie, I do! I lost everything that mattered to me because of these two!" Max growled, pointing an accusing finger at the two men.

"They made me what I am today, and they will pay for that!"

"You mean Danny will pay," Maddie said sadly. "Max, he's my son. My baby! How can you do this to me? To Danny? To all of us?"

Jack looked up at his wife sadly.

"Evil doesn't feel, baby. It only hurts to make itself hurt less."

Vlad nodded his agreement.

"Well put Jack, well put indeed."

"Enough of this sentimental trash! On with the game!" Maxwell decided with an evil glimmer in his eye as he reached for the dice, only to have them disappear along with the game pieces. The one of Danny in the cage remained as the cage about him disappeared.

"What the…" Maxwell stuttered as the game spoke in it's deep voice.

"The boy is free. The game is over. There is no winner or no looser!"  
The game board closed on itself and disappeared in a flash of light along with the table and chairs leaving the three men to fall on the floor.

"Vladdie! Did you hear? Danny's safe!" Jack cried out, hugging Vlad tightly.

"I'm relived Jack. For you and Maddie." Maddie bent down and hugged both the men tightly.

"Jack! Our baby's safe an on the way home!"

"Not quite Mom," Jazz said, standing in the doorway of the den with Sam and Tucker holding their Ecto Rifles at the ready. "We did rescue Danny, but he's still in the Ghost Zone, but in a safe place."

"There's no safe place in the Ghost Zone for a human!" Jack announced. Tucker looked at Sam and muttered under his breath,

"Unless you're half ghost."

"Shut it!" she replied firmly between her teeth.

Maxwell smiled broadly and moved toward the teens.

"So tell us, dear girl. Where is your brother?"

"I'll die before I tell you, creep!" Jazz grumbled, her eyes hooded with hate for this being who brought so much pain to her family.

"I can certainly arrange that!" Maxwell sneered as he moved closer, only to have the huge hands of Jack Fenton fall on his small shoulders.

"Let's see how much power you have now Max!" Jack spun Maxwell around and grabbed the front of his jacket and sent him flying across the room with a powerful blow to the abdomen.

"Now Jack old friend, don't hog all the fun for yourself!" Vlad smiled darkly as he went to Max and pulled him to his feet.

"Help yourself Vladdie! I'm sure there's enough to go around!" Jack smiled as Vlad twisted Maxwell's left arm behind his back and pulled tightly, letting loose a surge of ghost power to stun the little man.

"I'll tell them your secret, and Danny's!" Maxwell threatened as Vlad pulled him close to him.

"Do it, and I'll hunt you down and destroy you! Both Daniel and I will. Besides, the Fentons wouldn't believe you!" he hissed in the villain's ear before he gave him a push away and a firm kick to Maddie.

"Maddie, my dear he's all yours!" Vlad smiled with a cavalier bow.

"Wow, for a bunch of old people, they're pretty good!" Sam said with surprise in her voice as she leaned against the doorway, lowering her rifle.  
"What a great fight! Wish I had some popcorn!" Tucker enthused as the girls both gave him pained looks.

Maxwell tumbled to Maddie's feet as she bent down and hauled the being to his feet.

"Don't EVER come near my baby, again!" she roared, taking everyone by surprised as she flipped him over her shoulder and onto his back.

Maxwell looked at her, his eyes glowing a blood red.

"Very well! I was going to leave peacefully, but since you insist on making a fight of it!"

He rose to his feet and transformed from a normal human to one with gray, parched skin. His teeth became fang-like and green goo oozed from his mouth.

"Oh, Pu-lezzz!" Vlad groaned. "Is that the best you can do?"

Maxwell turned to Vlad and let loose a dark bolt of blue power that knocked the billionaire to the floor.

"We gotta help Vlad! Wow, this is bittersweet." Tucker said with dismay as he leveled his Ecto Rifle at Maxwell. Sam got a shot off before Maxwell's power knocked the rifle from her and Tucker's grasps. The blast from the rifle hit Maxwell in the shoulder, blowing his arm off. The limb fell to the floor and turned into a pile of gray dust.

Jack was helping Vlad to his feet when the shot hit Maxwell.

"So, he can be destroyed!" Vlad said with renewal. "Jack, old buddy you wouldn't happen to have anymore of those wonderful weapons about, would you?"

Jack grinned like a Cheshire Cat as he reached over and flipped a switch on the wall. An armory of ghost weapons appeared from behind pictures, inside furniture, out of lamps, wherever a Fenton could stash a weapon.

"Help yourself, Vladdie! Plenty more where that came from!"

"I prefer something in the small and compact department." Maddie smiled as she reached into the black utility bag on her hip and pulled out a Fenton Utility Weapon packaged in a lipstick case.

"It helps keep me looking great and blasts ghosts!" she said, taking aim a Maxwell's knees. One quick pop of power and both his lower legs were gone to dust.

"This is not possible! I am the Undead! I cannot be destroyed!" Maxwell cried out in utter disbelief as Vlad took a nasty looking gun from a rack that popped out from behind the couch. It resembled a harpoon gun but instead of a sharp hook on the end, there was a round ball.

"Oh, I wonder what this does? Knowing Jack it must be something brilliantly painful!" Vlad said with mock amusement as he leveled the barrel of the gun to Maxwell's chest.

"Now Vlad! Remember the good old days? We were all such buddies then." Maxwell begged, only to have Vlad cock a silver eyebrow.

"Friends don't let friends hurt their children. No one threatens Vlad Masters, old friend."

Vlad pulled the trigger and the gun shot the blue ball that turned into a net that encompassed what was left of Maxwell. It let loose a shock wave that broke up what was left of the undead being, turning him to a pile of dust.

"Hummm….that was easy!" Tucker announced.

"Too easy," Jack said with a warning tone in his voice. "Jazz honey, toss that Fenton Thermos to me?"

Jazz stepped forward to hand it to Jack when a green mist started to rise from the dust pile that was Maxwell Anderson. The mist wrapped around Jazz's ankle.

"Daddy! It's got me!" she cried out as Vlad and Maddie grabbed her by the arms and pulled, being joined by Tucker and Sam. Jack opened the thermos and pointed it to the mist and hit the on button.  
The blue white vortex jumped from the depths of the machine and grabbed the mist and pulled it, along with the dusty remains into the thermos.  
Jazz fell backwards into a pile on top of Maddie, Vlad, Sam and Tucker as Jack closed the thermos.

"This is one spook who's never gonna threaten the Fentons ever again!" Jack intoned darkly, which was very out of character for him as Vlad helped Maddie to her feet as Jazz scrambled off the people pile. Tucker jumped up and brushed himself off while Sam sat on the floor, looking very cross.

Vlad cleared his throat and motioned to Sam. Tucker ignored him, being caught up in the heat of battle still.

"Mr. Foley! Would you mind helping Miss Manson to her feet, you Techno Oaf!" Vlad barked sternly.

"Oh! Sorry Sam! Didn't mean to leave you hanging, or ah, sitting!" Tucker muttered as he got Sam to her feet.

"I doubt you would ever see Daniel leave a lady stranded on the floor like that." Vlad said, only to have brought up the sore subject of the missing Fenton.

"Now we have to wait for Danny! Oh Jack, this has been just horrible!" Maddie sighed, putting her arms around her husband.

"Nothing more we can do here but wait." Vlad said blandly, walking across the room. He leaned against the doorway with his back turned to Maddie and Jack, trying to keep his blood from boiling.

"Only for you, Daniel will I endure this affront to my affections." he muttered bitterly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

Danny woke slowly, his mind hazy as he felt something soft brush against his face.

"I don't wanna go to school, Mom." he muttered, brushing away the offending thing with a lazy hand. He snuggled back into the soft pillow, only to hear a voice accompany touch.

"Danny, it's time to wake up."

He grumbled, pushing his face further into the large down filled pillow.

"It's Saturday. I don't have to get up." he grumbled, this time he got a poke in the back of his shoulder for his trouble.

"Don't make me get you up Danny, you won't like it."

Danny rolled over and rubbed his eyes before opening them. He had to blink a few times to focus, then sat up like a shot.  
"Clockwork! You're here!"

The Master of Time smiled as he transformed into his elder form.

"I would say that is a very accurate statement. How are you feeling?"

"Better. More rested. My head feels a lot clearer. That Sinister guy really knows how to mess with your head." Danny replied as he got out of bed.

"I know him well," Clockwork said without a smile as he picked up the dark blue long velvet coat Danny had been wearing and held it for him to slip into. "He craves power and satisfies his craving by frightening young children, but he has trespassed into an area he has no right to be in. You must stop him before he returns to your world and tries to destroy it by starting with your school."

"But how do I stop him? I haven't the slightest idea how?" Danny inquired as Clockwork floated toward the door. He turned and beckoned for Danny to follow him. Clockwork phased through the door, while Danny still in human form walked right into it.

"Owwwww! Stupid! Forgot I was human!" Danny snarled at himself as Clockwork opened the door with a smile.

"Never forget you're human, Danny. It is what separates you from the mundane." Clockwork counseled as he moved down the softly lit corridor. Danny walked beside him, the brilliant white/blue ring starting to engulf him as he began his transformation only to have Clockwork spin on him and tap the top of his staff on Danny's chest.

"No Danny. You must conserve your energy for now. At this very moment, Sinister is on his way here. Changing to Danny Phantom will only give him a stronger Ecto Signature to follow."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Danny apologized meekly as the young ghost changed to his adult form.

"You are learning and that is a good thing. Now come along, Sandman is waiting in the Observatory." Clockwork said with a mild smile as Danny walked swiftly to keep up with the Master of Time.

They soon came to a pair of large wooden doors guarded by two soldiers, similar to the one who took Danny from the Specter Speeder.

"I am Clockwork, Master of Time. Your master is expecting me with the boy." Clockwork said in a firm, but not commanding voice.

The guards inclined their heads in acknowledgement and opened the doors. Clockwork went in quickly while Danny looked around in awe as the doors closed behind him.

The room was large and perfectly round, much like the Amity Park Planetarium which he frequented. There were soft blue columns of marble around the perimeter with paintings of constellations between them. Looking above, Danny gasped as he took in the gigantic crystal dome that was held up by intricately carved curved beams of white marble. The dome was a maze of lace-like stars that seemed to dance about a large blue globe that was mounted in the center of the dome.

Clockwork couldn't help but be amused by Danny's amazement.

"Wow! This place is incredible!"

"I'm glad you like it Danny. Come over here and I'll show you the control panel." Sandman called out from behind a finely carved podium that was several feet long and nearly as tall as Danny. Danny went to the control console as Sandman explained.

"This is where I monitor human sleep and dreams. I have many assistants who actually spread my sleep dust about the world. I also have assistance from the fairy realm to gather various kinds of star dust and other items needed."

Danny watched as several small beings phased through the walls carrying buckets of shining dust. One little fellow with green hair and large green eyes seemed to trip in midair and dumped his load of dust on a fairy flying just below him.

"Cosmo! You Moron!" The fairy with the pink hair cried out in anger.

" I, I didn't mean it! It was an accident! I'm sorry Wanda, I'm so…hey! Look down there!" Cosmo said as he was quickly distracted by the sight of Danny.

"Hey! Let's check it out!" Wanda said, picking up Cosmo's infectious enthusiasm.

"I didn't know fairies were real." Danny said in amazement as the two fairies swooped down and hovered over his shoulders.

"Well, we didn't know half ghosts existed either!" Cosmo said, spinning around Danny's head as the teen swatted at him as if he were a bug.

"Cosmo, how can you tell he's half ghost?" Wanda asked, putting up her hands to make Cosmo stop spinning.

"Easy!" Cosmo announced. He forced his small hands into Danny's mouth and pulled his mouth wide open.

"See, check the teeth! It works on horses too!" Cosmo announced proudly.

Sandman chuckled as he pulled Cosmo gently away from Danny as he rubbed his sore jaw.

"I think it's time you two were on your way." Sandman advised.

"Right." Wanda smiled with a wave of her wand, all the dust Cosmo dumped was back in the bucket and in Cosmo's hands again.

"Bye Danny! If you're ever in Dimsdale, look us up!" Wanda called out as they took off towards the ceiling.

"We live in a fishbowl at the Turners!" Cosmo added before they disappeared.

"They've got to be married." Danny said.

Sandman smiled and put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"For ages. Now, back to all this. I'm sure Clockwork has told you that Sinister will soon be here."

"I'm not worried. I can beat him with my ghost powers." Danny said with confidence as Clockwork approached, sweeping star dust off his robe and looking annoyed.

"Fairies are so….never mind. You can't beat him in the Ghost Zone, you are still too weak from his assaults, but there is one place you will have the upper advantage."

"The Dreamscape is a place you can control with your mind," Sandman said pushing several bright buttons on the console. In the center of the room the floor parted and a table rose slowly and then locked in place. Sandman moved forward, turning briefly to beckon Danny to come with him. Danny followed and stood in front of the device.

"You must stop Sinister from getting into your world and this is where you will accomplish this." Sandman said somberly. Danny gave him a baffled look in return.

"I don't understand."

Clockwork changed once again into his adult form as he moved in front of Danny and looked down from his purple hood.

"The only place you can have a fair advantage over Sinister is in the Dreamscape. It's a place where you can control your dreams. You can't beat him on the Human Plane or the Ghost Zone, he holds too much power over your physical mind in those places, but in the Dreamscape, you control the events. He can fight back, but you must keep in mind that this is your world, not his."

"That means I have to go back to sleep again? I just woke up!" Danny groaned his dismay, making the two ghosts smile with amusement.

"Danny, you needed that sleep to rest your body and mind. This sleep is work. Very arduous and dangerous work. Your very being and that of others your age depends on your defeating Sinister." Sandman said earnestly.

"What do I have to do?" Danny asked with his usual resolve.

"Sit up here, that's good!" Sandman said motioning for Danny to hop up on edge of the table. He found it was more like an examination table in a doctor's office, but this one was covered in deep blue velvet. The ghost looked deeply into Danny's eyes and smiled and he patted the side of the boy's face with his pale blue gloved hands.

"You have the courage to do this, I can see it deep inside you. Now, just lie down on the table," Sandman instructed as he helped Danny recline on the table. "Just relax, you're all tensed up again."

"Sorry, I'm kinda scared." Danny admitted, laying his head down on a soft pillow.

"Understandable, but please don't get to the point where you're throwing my wife's bric-a-brac about again!

Danny smiled sheepishly as Sandman looked to Clockwork.

"We are ready to begin."

Clockwork moved to Danny's side as he changed again into his elderly form. He inclined his head and spoke quietly, but firmly to the ghost boy.

"I know you're frightened Danny, but you must keep in mind that this is your Dreamscape, not Sinister's. You are the only one who can defeat him. You must think of your friends and family and other innocent people who will be scarred by this monster's intrusion on your world. There is a seed of greatness inside of you. It is time for it to take root and begin to grow. Good luck Danny."

Danny did not answer, stunned by Clockwork's words. Instead, he watched as four of the house staff carried a crystal dome and placed it over Danny. A light blue mist shot from small jets on the corners of the table and quickly filled the dome.

Danny closed his eyes and thought of what Clockwork said. It was time for him to once again save the world.

In a matter of moments, he was asleep.

It was only a few minutes later when a commotion was heard outside the doors to the observatory.

"He's here." Clockwork said to Sandman, who pushed a button on the console that opened the doors.  
Sinister charged in as several guards tried to hold him back.

"Let him pass." Sandman ordered. The guards dropped their grasp of Sinister and with puzzled looks, left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Sinister strode into the room, his patchwork cape billowing behind him, his black wide brim hat, set low over his forehead.

"You two thought you could hide him from me? Pathetic at best!" Sinister announced as he closed in on Danny. "A Sleep Cell is hardly going to help him."

Sinister reached into his cloak and pulled out a set of heavy glowing purple chains and the restraining collar he'd placed on Danny.  
Clockwork swiftly moved to face Sinister, knocking the items from his hands with his Time Staff.

"If you want him, you must fight him." Clockwork said as he transformed into his child self. Sinister chuckled deeply at Clockwork's statement.

"Fight? That mere child? Please! It's not worth the effort! Wake him so that I may take him back with me!" he said in a nasty demand, "Or I will take him by force!"

Sinister grabbed the chains and was about to swing them, to break the crystal dome, when Sandman hit a button, turning on the dark blue orb hanging from the ceiling.

The orb glowed and sent a beam down that engulfed Danny, knocking Sinister to the floor.

"What is this!" Sinister demanded as Sandman joined Clockwork, hovering over the villain.

"An added bit of insurance," Sandman said with confidence. "You cannot touch Danny's physical form. If you want him, you must go into his mind and fight him on his Dreamscape."  
Sinister looked at the two warily as he got to his feet.

"Oh! I've got to admit, you two are good! Strange though, between the pair, you could beat me easily, so why let the boy fight? Why not save him yourselves?"

Clockwork smiled, changing back to his adult form.

"You know as well as I that Danny is special. There will come a time when we will fight by his side, but that is in the far away future. He must first learn to fight for himself to appreciate others fighting for him. The choice is yours. Fight Danny on the Dreamscape or leave him, your choice."  
Sinister looked over at the protective beam glimmering it's protective barrier about Danny's sleeping form.

"So precious…a chance to twist a perfectly innocent mind…but the risk…Hummmm."

"Make up your mind. I may be the Master of Time, but I am not the Master of Patience." Clockwork said with an abrasive tone to his voice.

"Very well, I accept your challenge! How hard can it be to destroy the mind of a fourteen year old boy? Dreamscape or not, I will win and the boy will be mine!" Sinister crowed with a nasty smile.

"Then put your hand out and touch the beam." Sandman instructed as he took a small remote from his robe. He pressed a button and the minute Sinister's hand touched the beam, he was enveloped into the beam and sent to Danny's Dreamscape.

"Now the test begins." Sandman said to Clockwork who nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

Danny opened his eyes and found himself in a place unlike any he'd ever seen before.

It was flat with no landmarks, just a rolling blue gray mist that hovered around his ankles. The rest of the space was a blank lavender canvas.

The Dreamscape.

"Geeze, some imagination I got if this is the best I can do!" Danny groaned as he looked about. He felt like sitting down when a large bolder appeared out of the mist right beneath him. He recognized the stone from one he use to perch on in the woods on the far side of the park in town.

"All I have to do is think of something and it appears! This is great! I can think up anything to fight Sinister!" Danny crowed happily, only to have his mood sour. "Yeah, and anything I think up he can use against me, great idea Fenton! Better to rely on my ghost powers."

A roll of thunder in the distance caught his attention along with a tingling sensation up his spine.

"Company's coming, better get ready. I'm Going Ghost!"

With a leap into the air, Danny welcomed the warm white and blue bands that transformed him. He landed soundly on his feet as Sinister appeared through the mist.

"Ah, here you are! I thought I'd be forever looking for you. I'm surprised you're not cowering in fear under that rock over there." Sinister said pleasantly, pointing a bony gray finger to the boulder. Danny looked over his shoulder and in a moment it was gone.

"I'm through hiding. We're gonna get this over with, once and for all." Danny said with grim determination, slapping a fist into his open hand.

Sinister clapped his gnarled hands together with delight.

"I am pleased to see you still have that boyish bravado of yours. It will serve you well when I begin training you."

"Train me for what?" Danny asked darkly as he took a few steps to his left.

Sinister put on a soulful look and held out his hands, just peeking at Danny from under the brim of the beaten wide brimmed black hat.

"I too want a son. Someone to train and teach my dark art to. A boy with a sharp mind, but broken spirit. You have no idea how glorious the darkness is, Danny. It's like a freefall that goes on forever. No matter how evil you think you are, there's always another step down, another wonder to achieve! Such a glory I want to share with you, my son."

Danny's face took on the most pained look he'd ever worn.

"What is it with you guys? You, Vlad, Dr. Wadsworth, Zotar the Magnificent? You all want a son, go adopt one! I'm not for adoption, sale or any other bargain," Danny's tone took on an ominous pitch. "You want me, you fight me, but if I loose I'll be kicking and screaming all the way down with you and dude, you've never seen me throw a temper tantrum. It ain't pretty."

Sinister smiled his evil intent.

"Very well Danny, we shall do it your way. I shall enjoy drinking your defeat as one would a fine wine."

Reaching into the depths of his cape, Sinister pulled out a long heavy leather bullwhip. Letting the coiled leather drop to the ground he raised it and with a nasty growl let it fly towards Danny. The end of the whip snapped around Danny's wrists, making him gasp with the initial pain.

"Too easy! Clockwork and Sandman were wrong to let you fight alone." Sinister crowed triumphant.

Danny grabbed the whip and smiled.

"Maybe they are trying to teach me by letting me learn myself," Danny said as he snapped the whip back towards Sinister, crying out, "Go Ghost Stinger!"

A sparking bolt of green energy left Danny's hands and raced up the whip to Sinister, knocking the whip from his hands and to the ground. Danny pulled the whip towards him, freeing his wrists. He tossed the weapon aside and blasted it with a Ghost Ray.

"I underestimated you Danny! Very resourceful indeed! I thought all the stories about your abilities were mere fantasy, but it would seem they are true." Sinister said with a grunt as he staggered to his feet.

Danny turned and walked a few paces closer to Sinister.

"I don't know what you've heard. I'm still learning, still finding powers I don't know I have and I intend to use those powers for the greater good, not the greater evil."

"You have no idea what evil is, child! Let me tell you a story of unlimited power and glory. A world where you rule supreme, where you take and keep taking, never giving. It's all there for you Danny! Let me be your guide to that world and I will gladly be yours to command."

Sinister knelt down in front of Danny and put his hand, palm up on the ground as the mist parted.

"Crush my hand with your foot. Beat me in this manner then I will await your command to be your teacher. I do not want to take you by force, I want you to come willing to me, to call me 'master' with a hunger in your heart for what I can show you. Step on my hand, and become my son and I will become your servant."

Danny closed his eyes and turned his back on the ghoul.

"No. You say you want a son, but what you really want is a puppet to command. I won't be your puppet, Sinister."

Sinister grinned as a malevolent idea took form in his mind.

"Oh yes Danny! You will be my puppet, and now!"

Twin bolts of red flew from his fingers and engulfed Danny who cried out before he vanished.

Danny felt numb as he slowly opened his eyes. He coughed as he took in a lungful of dusty, ancient air. His sight slowly focused in the dim candle light about him. Trying to move, he found himself immobile and that sent a cold rush of fear throughout his body and mind.

"Don't be afraid, it's not so bad once you get use to it." a girl's voice said from beside him. Turning his head, he saw her.

She was about his age, small framed with golden blonde hair done up in ringlets and large black satin bow in the back that matched the black and white gown she wore. Her gray eyes sparkled like glass as her pale hand reached out and patted his arm.

"What?" was all Danny could utter. His throat felt bone dry from the dust about him that came down from the heavy deep red curtains that hung about.

"He'll never adjust. The Master will dispose of him. He doesn't belong with us." a deep male voice said on the other side of Danny. He turned his head slowly to see a boy a few years older than him wearing a fancy uniform from another country and another century.

"Got to, get out of here." Danny croaked as he tried to stand, only to tumble back to the hard floor in a heap.

"He doesn't understand what's happened to him," the older boy scoffed, turning his back on Danny. The girl helped him to his feet and it was then he noticed that neither of them moved their mouths when they spoke, also he saw the dozens of fine glowing green strings attached to his body.

"What's he done now? What kind of sick joke is this?" Danny demanded, feeling his temper rise past his fear.

"No joke, child. I told you that you would be my puppet and here you are!" Sinister said with mirth as he strode onto the stage.

"Please Master, don't hurt him. He doesn't understand…" the girl pleaded.

"Now Nannette, this is none of your concern. I only let you come out of your box to see him, you too Maurice."

"But we get out so little, please let us stay out a bit longer Master?" the boy asked with surprising contriteness.

Sinister thought a moment, then nodded.

"Yes, perhaps it would be a good object lesson for you. Learn firsthand how stubborn a human is."

"Human?" Danny asked bewildered by the conversation. Sinister reached down and grabbed the hank of strings attached to Danny and hauled him to his feet with a jolt.

"Yes Danny. These are puppets made of wood, but with lost ghosts trapped inside. They've been there for ages. I use them as a fright tactic in my work. Do they frighten you?"

"No. Let me go!" Danny demanded, only to get a hearty laugh in return for his bravado.

"Now you both see why the older children are much more valuable to me, their fear is greater." Sinister said as he moved behind a low hanging teaser curtain and stood on a platform behind it. He took up the wooden control board that was attached to the end of the strings holding Danny.

"There is no use in fighting, boy. I control every movement you make!"

Sinister said making Danny take a few steps only to make him trip on the tip of his white boot and fall to the floor. Danny growled as he tried to get up but was only able to when Sinister pulled on the strings, bringing him to his feet.

The pull of the strings sent a strange numbing sensation throughout Danny, blocking his will to resist.

"Ah, now you feel the power of the strings! My power flows through them and into you. Soon you will be unable to resist my will! There is no hope for you, Danny."

Sinister's voice echoed in Danny's mind as he felt the ghoulish being wrap the cords around his chest, their fiery spell burning into his very being. As he felt his will weakening, a tiny voice echoed in the back of his mind,

"This is your Dreamscape, your reality…"

Danny grasped on to this though and wrapped every ounce of strength he had around the voice until he was able to feel his mind clear of the spell. With a great effort, he broke the bonds of the strings and flew into the air above the stage.

Danny let loose with twin Ecto Blasts from his hands, blasting the two wooden marionettes and freeing the two ghosts trapped inside. The pair fled quickly, without so much as a thank you, but Danny didn't care about that. He held out his arms to his sides and slowly spun about until he was a blur as he let loose his Ecto Energy and shattered the room to pieces.

When he stopped, he dropped to the ground of his blank Dreamscape, exhausted, but back in charge. Slowly, he dragged himself to his feet as Sinister appeared from the depths of the mist.

"Bravo Danny! I thought for a moment I finally had you, but you surpassed my wildest expectations."

Danny answered him with his Ghost Ray that blasted from the palm of his gloved hand and hit Sinister square in the chest, knocking him to his knees. The ghoul peeked up from under the brim of his had and snickered.

"You are a delight to be sure! Do you honestly believe that you can beat me?"

"This is my Dreamscape, my reality, my mind…get out while you can." Danny said more as a threat than an order.

Sinister slowly rose to his feet.

"You can barely control your powers. You hardly have any idea of what they are. These powers of yours are no chance happening. Nothing is left to chance in life or death."

"Will you please shut up! Man, you and Technius should get an apartment together! All you do is talk, talk, talk…" Danny said with exasperation as he turned his back on Sinister. The fiend flew up into the air, his dark cape billowing out behind him.

Danny felt the sudden shift in the air and was about to jump into flight when Sinister swooped down and grabbed him around the chest. Danny tried to break free from the vice like grip.

"Let me go!"

"Let you go?" Sinister teased, turning his head to watch Danny struggle as they hovered high above the misty ground. "Why would I do that? Where would you go? Where will you go in life, Danny? What do you want to be? An astronaut? Such a childish dream! I've watched you for quite some time now and I know what you want."

"You don't know anything about me!" Danny spat back harshly, angry that his ghost powers were not working against Sinister.

"Oh, but I do! I do indeed! You want glory, acceptance, to be the hero, perhaps even the martyr? A victim of a cause long forgotten. Yes! Let's play out that scenario, shall we?"

"What the…."

Danny once again opened his eyes to find himself once more in a scene superimposed on his Dreamscape by Sinister. Danny felt a deep fear growing inside of him. If this was his Dreamscape, how was Sinister controlling it?

"By my superior mind, dear child." came the familiar cracking voice.

Danny looked around and didn't like what he saw.

He was bound by the ghoul's glowing purple chains to a tall post. Below his feet were piles of dry sticks and hay that figures dressed in dark robes kept heaping on. Several feet away was Sinister sitting on a throne looking very smug.

"I'm sure one of your tedious history classes has taught you the story of the Maid of Orlean? Don't look so puzzled, boy. Joan of Arch, the girl who led the French to victory over the English? She was a good person, much like you she used her gifts to help those in need. So, what did those people she help do for her? Nothing! They let her be taken prison, tried as a heretic and burned at the stake. That, my silly boy is what goodness gets you in the end, a terrible end!"

"But you forgot to mentioned that she is revered and her memory still stands for goodness, even after all these centuries." Danny replied firmly, though not feeling very firm about his circumstances.

"Theology is such a bore! Evil is in itself it's own world. Danny, think of it! An entire world waiting to be saved from it's own faults and you could be that savior, child! You have it in you to take that pathetic human world and make it yours! Don't serve humanity, make humanity serve you! Enslave the world, it is within your grasp to do so. There has never been a ghost of such power as you, and you are only beginning to tap your power! Use it boy, make them all pay for the slights and pains they have caused you!"

"No." Danny said solemnly as one of the robed figures handed a lit torch to Sinister who rose from his throne and walked slowly toward Danny. "I've seen what evil has done to me once before. It made a monster of me. An alternate timeline I won't go down again. I'd rather die than let that monster loose on the world again."

"Ah yes! Your ultimate enemy as you like to call him! He's nothing but a reckless brute. The true evil of you is as brilliant as a diamond. Your true evil makes him look like a buffoon," Sinister held the torch mere inches from the tinder at Danny's feet. "Such a waste!" Sinister smiled wickedly as he casually tossed the torch into the sticks. The bonfire caught quickly and Danny felt the heat as it rose about him. The dark smoke stung his eyes as he closed them and poured all his strength into his mind.

"Fire consumes flesh, but what about a ghost? Can fire….Ghost fire!" Danny muttered as he realized his weapon against the flames that came closer to his legs. He dug deep inside his soul and quickly found the anger he sought and let it transform into the Ghost fire, a power he developed months before, but used seldom, due to the anger it took to fuel it. The green flames slowly came to his fingertips. He let his anger grow and as it did so did the flames now engulfing his hands. He pushed his hands down towards the fire and sent the Ghost fire to consume the yellow fire which it did quickly.

Danny sighed a quick relief, curling his fingers towards him, aiming the Ghost fire to the chains that bound him. The fire blazed about them, making them crumble at his feet. Danny let the Ghost fire extinguish from his hands as he jumped down from the stake he'd been bound too and into darkness.

When he landed, he was back in the Dreamscape. Exhausted, he dropped to his hands and knees, trying to focus his mind and catch his breath.

"What shall we play next, Danny?" came Sinister's voice from the void.

"I'm through playing games, this ends here and now!" Danny's voice was full of rage left over from the Ghost fire as he slowly got to his feet on wobbly legs.

Sinister emerged again from the mist, looking as if he'd just enjoyed a banquet.

"Your fear is delectable! What a feast for one such as I! I've decided I'm going to stay here and torture you, feeding off your innermost terrors until I'm strong enough to take the crown from you!"

"Crown? What crown?"

"Never mind child, never mind. The point is that I am never going to let you wake up. You will stay here in the Dreamscape with me, forever!" Sinister laughed as he whipped his cape about him in a triumphant gesture.

"Clockwork and Sandman will stop you! They can…"

"They can do nothing!" Sinister crowed, cutting Danny off as he drew closer. "They are bound by the rules of this game and the rules say only you can break free by either victory or defeat. I intend to make this game a draw and keep on playing, forever and ever Danny. You'll be a scared boy of fourteen for all eternity! We are too equally matched, my dear so we shall battle it out for the ages!"

"No! This ends here and now!" Danny demanded, stomping up to Sinister and hitting him with an Ecto Blast. Sinister fell to the ground, but only laughed a dry, brittle laugh.

"Ah! You can't just quit. You must either defeat me or surrender. No middle ground in this game."

"I won't let you take over my mind! This is my Dreamscape, my reality!" Danny screamed back at the villain, unable to cap his growing fear.

"Yes, yes! That's my boy! Let the fear control you so I can feed off of it!" Sinister rejoiced as he held out his hand and pulled a long thread of vapor from Danny's chest and inhaled it.

Danny dropped to his knees, clutching his chest as Sinister rose to his feet and towered over the boy.

"How can you possibly hope to defeat me, boy? I am as old as Time and as evil as the Ancient Darkness. There is no hope for you. No one can save you now." Sinister said with a chilling wickedness, that cut the boy to his very core.

Then, in his darkest moment, Danny decided it was time to gamble his lot on his two most strongest ghost powers.

The Ghostly Wail and the Ghost Fire.

But, he'd never used them at the same time.

With a weak, but determined smile, Danny slowly got to his feet. His eyebrows were lowered and his glowing green eyes hooded as he dug one last time deep inside of himself.

He held out his hands in front of him and took a deep breath…

Sinister was caught by surprised as the blast of the wail took him off his feet and sent him to the ground, pinning him there.

"No! This cannot be!" Sinister cried out as the Ghost Fire leapt from Danny's hands and consumed him with it's ethereal wrath. Danny kept it up, drawing on every unpleasant experience and thought he could muster to keep his powers flowing.

Slowly his powers sagged and then stopped. Danny collapsed to the floor, face down, unable to move a muscle.

A gray, half burned hand reached out through the mist and dragged the body it was attached to slowly toward Danny.

Danny transformed back to his human self as the hand grabbed his wrist. He looked up to see the marred face of Sinister, his glowing yellow eyes, now bloodshot from the assault.

"I never thought you had the guts Danny," he croaked, smiling at Danny's shocked reaction to what he had done. "You are a marvel indeed. You have won your freedom from me. I cannot stay, my power is depleted,"

Sinister said with a horrific smile as he reached out with and placed his withered left hand over Danny's face and pronounced,

"I give you one final gift, my child. A glimpse into your future, your dark future. The Perfect Evil. Enjoy, Danny. Adieu."

Sinister faded into the mist.

Once more, Danny felt a tugging as he was drawn into another of Sinister's sick scenario's. This time, however he was weaker than he'd ever felt as a soft pool of light fell on him and he noticed that he was no longer Danny Phantom, but Danny Fenton. He struggled to change back, but to no avail, he was too drained from using the Ghost Fire and the Ghostly Wail at the same time.

"Idiot! Why did I do that?" he chastised himself only to find a familiar voice answer his query.

"Because you always over do it. You never hold back something in reserve, but at least I learned from your mistakes, Danny."

Another pool of light shown just a few feet from him and Danny gasped.

"What kind of trick is this? Sinister must be here…"

"No, he's not here. I am his gift to you, or maybe I should say curse? Gift, curse, what does it matter? I'm here, and so are you."

Danny was frozen as he found himself standing before his ghostly half, now a separate entity from him. This Danny Phantom however was different.

Donning all black, his jumpsuit was gone, replaced by knee high black leather boots and black leather pants. His shirt was black silk, open halfway down his chest to reveal a large dark metal amulet of a dizzying swirl in a circle of red stones, it's center a large purple stone. The gloves he wore were short and black, but it was his eyes that frightened Danny.

The ruby red of evil.

He remembered Sam and Tucker telling him about those eyes when he was under Freakshow's control.

"How should I scare you?" the evil version of Danny asked aloud as he dropped down in an intricately carved black wood throne with gold and silver metal hammered into the design. He noticed Danny's interest and smiled.

"Had it made special, just for me! See, when you're evil you can do pretty much want you want, when you want and as future ruler of Earth and the Ghost Zone, well, there you have it!" he said with a frivolity Danny Fenton would show towards his friends.

"I don't know how you split from me, but I'm not going to let you take over any world, mind or the Ghost Zone!" Danny warned as he stepped forward.

"Sorry, that's close enough kid, I like my space." the evil Danny said, shooting a Ghost Ray from his hand and knocking Danny to the ground.

Danny shook off the effects of the ray and staggered to his feet, his blue eyes burning.

"I'll stop you! I'll tell my parents, my friends, we'll all stop you!"

Evil Danny rolled his red eyes upward and sighed.

"I'm way ahead of you on that one Danny! Meet the folks." he said flatly.

Danny felt a familiar large hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slowly to find his father standing there behind him.

But this wasn't the Jack Fenton he loved.

His father wore a black jumpsuit similar to his orange one, but had a long black lab coat over it. His hair was still black with the gray sides, but that was long in the back and tied back. It was his eyes that frightened Danny. They were a cold, hard midnight blue that mirrored the hard lines on his once jovial face. A harsh red scar ran down his face from his forehead to his neck.

"Things have changed, son and you have to change with them." Jack's voice said in a cool, clinical manner, so unlike his father.

"No! This is some kind of trick! This isn't real…this is my Dreamscape, my reality…" Danny fervently began to chant.

"Sweetie, this is no dream you can run away from." his mother's voice snapped him from his thoughts. She stood in front of him, in a dress of many layers of dark blue chiffon that trailed behind her in a river of blues. She reached out her black gloved arm with a glimmering silver metal snake that wound up her arm and was studded with blue stones. Bending down, she planted a kiss on his cheek with her black cherry lips, leaving a trace of the color on his face.

"You always told me to be good." Danny said plainly, too stunned to find his emotions at the moment.

"Well, yes we did honey, but we were wrong about that and your father and I are very sorry we mislead you." Maddie's smooth voice said, but with an edge of darkness that made her son shiver.

"Mom, I found that spell you wanted…oh, hey Danny! I'm glad you finally made it!" Jazz said in her usually perky voice, but that's where the similarity ended. She wore a gown similar to her mothers except hers was shades of red. Her usually neat red hair was frizzed out and braided on the sides of her face with red stones and charms hanging from a gold band that wrapped around her head.

"Oh, that's fine dear!" Maddie said proudly as she looked at the large book Jazz held open.

"Our girl has the makings of a first class witch! Great work, princess!" Jack beamed.

"No! This is insane!" Danny protested as he tried to back away.

"Now don't go running off dear, we're not quite ready for you!" Maddie smiled as the metal serpent on her arm jumped off and wrapped itself around Danny's chest. It looked at him with it's cold blue eyes and hissed in his face. "No, no, that's not nice Kozkrim, behave yourself!" Maddie scolded the metal beast. She looked at Jack and sighed,

"It's so hard to find good imps and demons these days! Jazz honey, go along and get that spell ready for your brother like a good little witch."

"Sure Mom," she turned and gave Danny a brilliant smile. "Don't look so upset Danny! Being evil is a blast, I've never had this much fun studying!" She then gave him a hard slap on the face that nearly knocked him down.

"Jazz, don't tease your brother like that until he has a chance to fight back!" Jack warned, but with a wicked grin that made everyone smile except for Danny who felt as if he were going to hurl any moment.

"Sorry Danny, couldn't help myself! We're gonna have so much fun together!" she said cheerfully as she slipped away into the darkness.

Evil Danny snickered as he scrunched up into the throne and threw his legs over one of the arms.

"It's not so bad, well yes it is bad, but it's a good bad, or a bad good?" he said jokingly.

"I'm not amused." Danny growled. "What do you need me for?"

"He's not complete without you." came Sam's smooth voice which sounded darker than she ever played at. She came from the darkness behind the throne dressed in purples, but her dress was shockingly short in the front and trailed down the back. Her once soft lavender eyes glowed dark purple as she felt Evil Danny take her hand.

"Isn't she hot? Everything we ever imagined, all in one amazing girl!" Evil Danny grinned.

"I suppose Tucker isn't far behind." Danny sighed as he felt a hard metal slam into his back, knocking him to his knees.

"You got that right, dude! I deal out the punishment around here and if you don't do as your told, well, let's just say I've got several books on how to pass around the pain."

Danny rolled onto his side and looked at his best friend, dressed in loose gray robes holding a dark black metal staff. Danny turned his face away, his heart broken that there was no one left to help him. Tucker swung the staff around and caught Danny under the chin and spun him around to face Evil Danny and Sam.

"You see Danny, he cannot be complete without you," she said slowly coming towards him. She stood before him and knelt down to face him. Tucker gave a hard pull on the staff, making Danny groan. Sam extended her hand out and purple bolts of power leapt from her fingertips and sent Tucker flying only to collide with Jack.

"Man, that's hot!" Tucker grinned.

"Danny, the two of you are separate now, but you're also like conjoined twins that can't thrive without one another," Sam explained softly, caressing Danny's dark hair. "You need to join forces, be the brothers you were always meant to be. I'll help you, all of us will! It's wonderful in the dark. I've never been happier except with you."

"You can't love both of us, Sam." Danny said with growing fear as he felt Sam's spell weave in and out of him. "I'm light and he's dark, you can't have both."

"I'm evil Danny. I can have whatever I want, when I want!" she cried out as she rose in the air and changed into a bat like creature.

"Now that's hot!" Jack said only to have Maddie kick him in the shin.

Jazz came back into the room with a silver goblet that had a sick green mist floating from the depths of it's bowl. She looked up and saw Sam flying about.

"Get down here! I so hate when she does that! Show off!"

Sam landed on the floor and changed back to her human form.

"What's the matter Jazz? Your broom in the shop again?" Sam teased.

"Why you little…" Jazz snarled, nearly spilling the contents of the cup only to have Maddie break in and snatch it away from the fighting girls.

"Awwww….why'd you stop them? That would've been really hot!" Tucker grinned devilishly.

"We have important business to attend to…save the hot stuff for later," Evil Danny announced as he stood up and came to Danny. He looked down on the boy with no feeling. "You have to join us. With you by my side I am unstoppable."

"Then kill me. I'm not joining you." Danny said with all the courage he had left.

"That's not an option. You die, I die. You live, I live. We are bound Danny like the earth to the sky. This will only hurt for awhile as your good dies and your evil grows in it's place."

Evil Danny looked at his followers.

"Do it. Bring him to me when it's finished." with that said, he vanished.

"Alright now, sweetie! Drink this down. Don't be afraid, Mommy will be right here with you." Maddie said gently as she knelt down and pressed the goblet to Danny's lips.

"No! I don't want to!"

"Don't make such a fuss! We all had to do it. At least we'll be here to help you, now drink it down while it's nice and bitter…"

"NO! I won't! Please don't make me…." Danny cried out in the darkness as the first drops of the spell touched his lips, he passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI

Danny slowly opened his eyes, but all he could see were blurred colors and muffled sounds until several minutes passed and his sight and hearing cleared.

"Sweetie? Can you hear me? It's Mommy sweetheart, you're safe now…"

He moaned as he felt an arm go around his back and lift him to a sitting position.

"Take a sip of nice cool water, you're sweating so!"

Danny felt the cold glass touch his lips and suddenly remembered what had just happened.

"NO!" he cried out, knocking the glass from his mother's hand.

"Danny, calm down son! You're safe now. Vlad and I found you in the lab in front of the Fenton Portal. No one's gonna hurt you." Jack soothed as Danny pushed his way out of Jack's caring embrace.

He was in his bedroom, once again wearing the tattered, ruined clothes he'd worn while Sinister's prisoner.

Unfortunately, his mind was still prisoner and wouldn't let him see the real world. He could only see his family and friends as the evil entities they had become in his mind. Fear was his only emotion as he ran toward one of the bedroom windows and flung them open. A chilly evening breeze wafted into the room, making Danny shiver as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"I won't! I won't be like you…ever!" Danny cried out.

"Danny!" everyone in the room called out in utter fear as Danny started to step onto the window sill.

"Everyone, out! Let me deal with this!" Vlad's sharp voice ordered

from the back of the room.

"Vlad, he's our son…" Maddie began, letting her fear turn to anger.

"Maddie, something has happened to Daniel, look at him! He's terrified of you. It was something with his family, so please let me talk to him."

Jack nodded his agreement and quickly ushered Maddie, Jazz, Tucker and Sam out of the room, leaving Vlad alone with Danny. Jack took one painful look over his shoulder.

"It will be alright Jack, I promise." Vlad said in a quiet tone, then turned toward Danny as Jack closed the door behind him.

"Daniel, Daniel it's me, Vlad. Are you frightened of me too?"

Danny stopped, halfway out the window and turned to look at Vlad.

"No, you weren't there. I gotta get away from them…" Danny voice was pitched with terror as Vlad took a few steps closer to him.

"I'll take you away Daniel. Far away where no one will ever hurt you again." Vlad offered, holding out his hand.

"I, don't know…he'll find me again…they'll come for me…." The pain in Danny's voice cut Vlad to the quick as he took a few more steps.

"Falling to your death will not solve anything and changing to Danny Phantom will reveal your secret." Vlad advised. Danny looked over his shoulder and shook his head wildly, the sweat from his hair spattering the panes of glass, his large blue eyes full of trepidation as he carefully listened to Vlad. "I can help you Daniel, but you have to come inside and talk to me."

"I'm not Danny Phantom anymore." Danny replied, his voice suddenly quiet amid the storm raging in his mind.

"I don't believe that and neither do you. Now come to Uncle Vlad and I'll take you to a safe place." Vlad said, now mere inches from Danny.

"Y, y, you won't give me to…them?" Danny shivered as he pointed to the door, indicating his family waiting on the other side.

Vlad couldn't imagine what fiend could do this to the boy, but he made a solemn silent oath he'd find out.

"No Daniel. You're coming with me where you can be safe. Now, give me your hand…" Vlad said as Danny held out his shaking hand. Vlad quickly grasped it and pulled the boy into his arms.

I, I just want to make it stop." Danny's tiny voice said as he turned his head to look out into the night sky.

"I can make it stop Daniel." Vlad affirmed.

"I, feel so sick…they won't stop.." Danny moaned as he tried to break free from Vlad.

"Jumping out a window will not stop it. Whatever is in your mind you will take beyond the grave with you. You must face it."

"Please, someone make it stop…"

Danny suddenly went limp as his eyes rolled back and he shuttered.

Vlad's blood boiled as he stood in the room, scooping the unconscious boy into his arms.

"I swear to you Daniel, they'll pay for this. Sinister and whoever he is in league with, they will all pay dearly for what they've done this day."

Nearly twenty minutes passed before the door to Danny's bedroom opened and Vlad stepped out, cradling a sleeping Danny in his arms.

"Oh, Vlad! Let me have my baby!" Maddie said nearly in tears as she tried to take Danny from him. Vlad pushed away from her and headed down the hall and the stairs.

"Maddie, Daniel is in bad shape. He's deathly afraid of all of you for some reason. I'm taking him back to my castle in Wisconsin for a few days."

"No! Jack, stop him!" Maddie said as Jack put an arm around his wife and frowned.

"Maddie, our boy tried to jump from the window. I trust Vlad more than life itself with our son."

"I can get Daniel the best of care," Vlad said, noticing the disapproving looks of Sam, Tucker and Jazz. "I can bring in the best therapists available. Do you want him to make another try? Slash his wrists or find some poison? No, I didn't think so. I promise you all, I will do everything in my power to help Daniel, not harm him."

"Why would anyone think you would harm him?" Jack wondered as the three teens looked about in different directions.

"Daniel is in a deep state of shock. He's cut himself off from the real world and retreated back into his own mind. If we don't do something soon, he could very well stay in this state for the rest of his life."

Maddie looked to Jack.

"Jack, if you take him to a hospital, they will pump him with medication and watch him fade. I've seen it happen before while I was in the hospital myself. We must be proactive in Daniel's treatment," Vlad paused, then lowered his voice. "He's like a son to me, Jack. I love this boy more than you can imagine. Please, give me the chance to save him."

Jack's face was grim as he nodded.

"Take him, Vladdie. Do what you can."

"I'll bring him back, I promise." Vlad carefully handed Danny back to Jack, then pulled out a cell phone from his jacket pocket.

"This is Masters. Have my jet ready within the hour. Send my limo to Fenton Works…yes, this is an emergency."

Vlad closed the phone and placed it back in his pocket. He watched the Fenton Family huddled around Danny. Sam and Tucker standing off to the side, doing their best to not break down.

"I have to take him now, Maddie."

"Vlad, he's my baby…" she choked. Vlad took her hands in his and smiled a kind smile.

"Maddie, I promise you he'll be fine. Just give me a few days. I know the best people in the field for Daniel, but we have to go now."

Jack quietly handed his son back to Vlad.

"I, need to pack…" Maddie blurted out.

"He won't want for a thing, you can be sure of that." Vlad promised as he stood before the family.

"Please come home Danny, I miss you already." Jazz cried softly, giving her brother a kiss on the cheek.

"Be a good boy for Uncle Vlad…oh Jack!" Maddie sobbed.

Jack bent down and spoke to Danny very softly, but firmly.

"You're a Fenton, remember that. No ghost has ever beaten a Fenton!" jack gave his son a kiss on the forehead, "I love you, son."

"Then it's time we left. I will keep you posted." Vlad said as he turned to leave.

Sam reached out timidly, but pulled her hand back.

"Danny…." was all she said in a whisper as Tucker put an arm around her shoulder.

They all watched out the window as the long black limo pulled up and the driver rushed over to help Vlad with Danny. Vlad got in and the car disappeared quickly into the night.

"Jack, what if Vlad can't help? What if Danny is like this forever?"

"Then we'll love him and care for him, no matter what he becomes. He's still our Danny."

Maddie and Jack hugged Jazz as they looked longingly into the night.

"I don't hold much hope for him, Mr. Masters," the tall brown haired middle aged man said as he closed the library doors behind him. "He's too far gone at this point. Nothing seems to rouse him. Danny has plunged into a dream world, even though he is awake, re responds to no one."

"Yes, yes I'm aware Dr. Bridges. You're one of the best in the field. We've tried mild shock, hypnosis…all have failed." Vlad said sadly as he walked to the front door with the doctor.

"If you wish, I can make arrangements for Danny to come to Great Brook. It's a wonderful facility with a center specializing in children's care. As Chief of Staff, I can assure you that Danny will have the best care for as long as he needs."

"How long will that be?" Vlad questioned.

Dr. Bridges gave Vlad a somber, sad look.

"Unless a miracle happens or until he dies."

Vlad closed the door quietly behind the doctor and went back to the library.

Danny sat in a deep blue chair, his face void of all expression. His once brilliant sky blues eyes showed no hint of interest as Vlad stood before him.

"So Daniel, it has come to this. You haven't eaten for two days, you haven't uttered a word." Vlad rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down in a chair across from Danny. The billionaire gazed out the large windows to watch the sun setting and the early evening stars sparkle in the lavender blue sky.

"Funny. A month ago I would have rejoiced over this development, but now…" Vlad sighed, leaning forward and laid a hand on Danny's knee. "There must be some way, something that will snap you out of this state! Something that will anger you, yes anger! Fear put you into this state, so a hot burning anger should pull you out!" Vlad said with renewed hope. He jumped from his chair and paced about the room.

"What, is the question. What could make you angry at this point? Hummmm…perhaps if I spoke with your friend Tucker, or your girlfriend, Miss Manson…"

"She's not my girlfriend." Danny muttered in a low, flat tone.

"What did you say?" Vlad said in a hushed, but shocked voice. He quickly recovered from his surprise and grinned a wicked grin.

"So, I hit a nerve, did I? Well let's see what else I can hit." Vlad slowly moved in back of the chair and leaned over like a large black cat.

"Everyone knows it Daniel, Sam is your girlfriend."

Danny's small shoulders shook as he took a deep breath and growled a bit louder.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh no? That's not the talk I hear, dear boy. You own parents think it's the most darling thing! They're little boy, in love!" Vlad said with a nasty tease in his voice as he continued his assault. "Why, even I have heard about your so called, 'fake-out make-outs'. Really Daniel, you should get to the heart of the matter. If you love her, tell her."

Vlad paused in his teasing to look at Danny's eyes. He could have sworn he saw a flash of green as the boy sat, tight fisted.

Vlad continued.

"Who would have thought a scrawny little urchin like you could even attract a girl? You must have something inside of you I've overlooked. Ah well, what's that old song…oh, Danny and Samantha sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

Without warning, Danny jumped from the chair and transformed into Danny Phantom.

"Don't you EVER make fun of her!" he roared, sending an Ecto Blast towards Vlad which he was able to avoid by ducking, unfortunately the chair Danny had been sitting in wasn't so lucky.

"Now, now Daniel, temper!" Vlad laughed as he transformed into Vlad Plasmius. He simply moved about, deflecting Danny's shots as they rapidly came, volley after volley.

"She's not my girlfriend! Don't you EVER bring her into this! This is between you and me, Plasmius, not her, not ever!"

"Oh my but aren't we getting touchy!" Vlad grinned, showing his fangs as he deflected another blast from the boy. Vlad made a mental note of the boy's growing strength. He remembered the Ghost Fire as well. If Danny let loose that power, he could burn the entire estate down.

"I know something else is making you angry, Daniel. A bit of sophomoric teasing doesn't' throw you into this rage," Vlad pointed out only to get the hem of his cape singed for his trouble. "What did Sinister do to you to frighten you and make you fear your own family."

"No! Nothing! I want to forget that!" Danny bellowed as he swooped down, taking a vase from a table and smashing it onto the hardwood floor.

"Daniel, stop this at once!" Vlad ordered sternly as Danny broke another vase. "That was a priceless Chinese Ming Dynasty Vase given to me by the Chinese Ambassador."

"I don't care!" Danny said, knocking a crystal lamp onto the floor. "I'll tear this place apart until I…" he stopped suddenly as his ghostly energy gave out and he dropped like a stone to the floor, once again Danny Fenton.

"Until what, Daniel?" Vlad asked quietly, reverting back to Masters.

"I want to forget it, what he said to me." Danny sighed, staring at the floor.

"What did he say to you?" Vlad knelt down to Danny's level and spoke quietly to him. "Daniel, you will never be free of the fear until you face it, speak it. Tell me what happened. I swear it will go no further than this room, dear boy."

"I can't trust you."

"You'd better or you will end up at some sanitarium weaving baskets for the rest of your life." Vlad warned.

Danny put his hands over his eyes and sighed heavily.

"He said I am the Perfect Evil."

Vlad hung onto every word as Danny slowly and painfully told the story of his ghost half turning evil and his family and friends joining him.

"Am I the Perfect Evil?" Danny asked as he looked at Vlad with eyes brimming with tears.

"No! No, my boy! No!" Vlad said with a sudden rush of emotion, some small piece of his heart breaking at that moment as he gathered Danny in his arms and held him tight. "You are the furthest thing from evil. You are everything that is good…my, but this is bittersweet." Vlad muttered as he pulled Danny to his feet, then sat him down on a nearby couch. Going to his desk, he opened a drawer and pulled out a box of tissues and brought them over to Danny.

"If you're going to get all misty about this, then use these and not my furnishings." he said sternly, sitting down next to Danny as he blew his nose several times. "You're worse than a room full of women. Honestly Daniel, you must try to take hold of your emotions." Vlad advised leaning back and studying the boy.

"Oh yeah, be the pillar of society just like you." Danny said with a sniff.

"I think we should save that argument for another day. You should get some rest." Vlad advised. Danny shook his head, then wiped his eyes with a fresh tissue.

"No, I gotta figure this out now."

"My dear boy, at this moment you couldn't figure out how to tie your shoes, let alone the depths of a villain such as Sinister and why he left that cryptic message in your little mind."

Danny shook his head. He was totally out of power, human and ghost. He tried to keep his eyes open, and his mind alert, but found himself failing at both. In a matter of minutes Danny was fast asleep on the couch. Vlad sat silently for several minutes watching the rhythmic breathing of Danny's sleep and the occasional shutter of jagged breath left from the fear of his Perfect Evil.

"There must be more to this than a mere ghoulish fright," Vlad said to himself as he got up and gathered Danny in his arms. "If Daniel isthe future Ghost Zone King then the stakes here are much higher than I realized."

He looked down at Danny's peaceful face.

"To hold the king is to hold the crown. Holding a crown can be much more powerful than actually wearing one. The stakes in our little game have just gotten higher, Little Badger, much higher."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII

Rolling over onto his back, Danny grumbled as a flash of light hit his eyes. He slowly sat up, but his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton candy as he rolled out of the large bed and found his way to the bathroom.

A hot shower did little to clear his head as he made his way to the foot of the bed where he found a bench with clothes laid out for him. He didn't notice they were not his own clothes, a black pair of jeans, dark blue t-shirt and black sneakers with socks and such rounded out the wardrobe.

He was functioning on auto pilot as he made his way down the long hallway and down the grand marble staircase when he got halfway down and realized where he was.

"Wait a minute…I'm not home…Vlad!" Danny suddenly growled angrily as he ran down the stairs and along the long corridor looking in every room until he reached the library.

Vlad was sitting at his desk, going over a large stack of papers when Danny slammed his fists on the desktop, the vibration nearly toppling the papers.

"What's going on? How did I get here? Where are my parents? What are…"

"That will be quite enough Daniel. Sit down." Vlad ordered sternly, pointing to a chair in front of the desk.

"No way! I'm Going…huh?" Danny was stunned silent as he failed to turn into Danny Phantom.

"Now, if you will be so kind as to stop your childish ranting and sit, I will fill you in." Vlad smiled with his patent smugness. Danny grumbled as he sat in the chair.

"Stop grumbling. It's very unbecoming. Let's start with what you do remember of the last few days, shall we?"

Danny thought for a few moments.

"Everything is kinda hazy. Some ghost took me away…the one at school..darn it, why can't I remember?"

"Do you remember the Perfect Evil?" Vlad asked.

"No, never heard of it."

"That is probably for the best," Vlad said with some relief in his voice. "You've had a terrible shock, Daniel. I brought you here to help you recover. Don't look at me like I have three heads child! Despite what I normally show and what you think, I am very fond of you, Daniel. The teacher who was tormenting you in school was really an old college buddy of mine and your parents. Maxwell Anderson, who stole a great deal of research your father and I were working on. We turned him in and he was expelled from school and the paranormal community in general. He spent the rest of his life plotting his revenge. He became so consumed with revenge he tampered with dark forces and became the living dead."

"Ewwww." Danny wrinkled his nose with disgust.

Vlad raised an eyebrow in mild amusement.

"Yes, I guess ewwww pretty much sums it up. Your parents and I were able to beat him and get him into a Fenton Thermos. Unfortunately our friend Sinister has escaped," Vlad said, taking a long hard look at the boy. "Why don't we get out of this stuffy castle for awhile? I could use a drive in the country and so could you by the looks of you."

Vlad pushed his chair back and rose. Danny noticed at that moment he wasn't wearing his signature black Armani suit, but opted for dark blue jeans and a pale blue polo shirt. Vlad noticed his interest and smiled.

"Daniel, I do like to get out and relax when I'm not taking over some company or other or plotting your downfall. Now, come along and we'll get you a bite to eat on the way to the garage, you're looking quite peaked."

"I do feel kinda hungry." Danny admitted as he followed Vlad to the back of the castle and into the kitchen. There was a bowl of fruit on one of the kitchen counters. Vlad took a dark red apple and tossed it to Danny then went into the large refrigerator and pulled out a hefty looking picnic basket.

"Shall we?" Vlad grinned as he pointed to the back door.

He and Danny walked down a long brick path to the large stone building at the lower end of the estate. Vlad paused in front of a massive metal door and punched a series of numbers into a keypad. The door opened with a whoosh. Danny entered and was met with a rush of cool air and soft lights.

"Whoa!" he said under his breath.

The room was as large as a football field and held dozens of vehicles. Every kind of car imaginable was parked in it's own slot. All were clean and finely polished as if new.

"This is just part of my automotive collection. I have more, but these are my favorites. Go on, look around." Vlad urged. Danny munched on the apple as he moved about the grand collection. "Many of these cars were gifts. Which one do you like, Daniel?"

"This one." Danny said as he stopped in front of a 1956 black and silver Cadillac Coup Deville convertible.

"Ah! You and I do have something in common after all! This is my personal favorite! It was the first car I bought after I made my first million."

Danny gave the billionaire a hard long look. He knew Vlad had not worked to make his fortune, but stolen most of it.

"Now Daniel, don't be judgmental, you're not up to it." Vlad said in a practical manner as he pushed another series of numbers into a keypad on the wall next to the car. The box opened and Vlad took out a set of keys. He tossed them to Danny and put the basket of food in the car. He got into the passenger side front seat and pointed to the driver's seat.

"I, I don't have a license." Danny protested as he held the keys tightly.

"Do you know how to drive an automatic?" Vlad asked patiently.

"Yeah, Jazz taught me."

"Then get in and drive! Life is far too short to worry about laws, besides you're with me! I'd love to see a policeman fool enough to try to write you a ticket."

Danny stared at the keys in his hand. He knew his parents would kill him, yet the allure of driving such a fantastic car was too much for a fourteen year old boy to resist. He opened the driver's side door and slid into the front seat. He put the key into the ignition and turned it. The motor roared to life. Danny took a deep breath and slowly put the car in gear and guided the large machine out of the bay and out of the garage.

Vlad couldn't help but smile.

"Almost like using your ghost powers for the first time, isn't it Daniel?"

"Yeah, it is! Where are we going?"

"Take a left at the gate and just keep going. I have a private park a few miles away I like to go to from time to time."

Danny drove the big car cautiously through the gates, but a little ways down the road, the started to push the engine and speed up. He liked the rumble of the road beneath him. He had only gone a few miles when he noticed the police car in the rear view mirror.

"Oh, crud…I'm dead!" Danny groaned as he slowed down and pulled the car off the road.

"Now Daniel, be quiet and watch what money and power can do for you." Vlad instructed as the policeman got out of the car and came to stand next to the Cadillac.

"Are you old enough to have a license, son?" the burly cop asked, taking out his ticket book.

"Uh….no sir, see…" Danny stuttered as Vlad pulled out his wallet and handed his license to the policeman.

"Hummmm…oh, Mr. Masters! I didn't realize it was you!"

"That's quite alright officer, you're just doing your job. Forgive me for letting the boy drive, but he's the son of my college chum, Jack Fenton? I'm sure you've heard of him. This is his son Daniel who's come to visit me. I've been under the weather lately and the dear boy came to cheer me up so I wanted to take him out for a drive and you know how children are? I just couldn't resist one little request, honestly could you?" Vlad said, oozing all the charm he could muster.

"Well, he is under age, sir and…."

"I do understand," Vlad continued. "After all, I wouldn't want to stand in the way of justice! Especially after the sizable donation I just gave to the State Police Academy to help train our fine men in uniform."

"I suppose I could let it go this time." the officer said handing the license back to Vlad.

"Thank you officer, and I promise I'll drive back. Ta!" Vlad grinned as the policeman went back to his car and drove off.

"Whoa! I gotta admit, that was pretty smooth!" Danny said with youthful enthusiasm.

"That, my dear boy, was your first lesson in how money and power talk in this world. Anyone else would have had the book thrown at them. Do you think if it were your father they would let him off? Didn't think so." Vlad said with a pleasant ease. "Now, let's continue, it's not much further."

"Honestly Daniel, where do you put that much food?" Vlad asked in amazement as he watch Danny eat non stop.

"Haven't eaten since I was in the Ghost Zone. I'm starved! The chicken is great." Danny said quickly between bites.

"You like it? Oh, it's just a recipe I stole from some old Kentucky Colonel." Vlad said with a bit of a sneer.

Danny dropped a drumstick in mid bite. Vlad laughed.

"I'm just joking, my boy! It's a family recipe! You are such a gullible little thing, whatever am I to do with you?" Vlad wondered as he got up from the blanket to stretch is legs.

"You own this park? Seems kinda selfish to keep it to yourself when you could open it to the public and let everyone enjoy it." Danny observed with his usual simplicity.

Vlad turned to him and shook his head.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel…when will you wise up? I have things because I want them and can buy them, or steal them as I please! You could do the same, you have the same abilities as I."

"But I don't have the same motivation." Danny said sadly, pushing his empty plate aside. "I want to help people. Maybe not save the world, but just help in some small way."

Vlad put his hands on his knees and bent down to Danny's face.

"You really do, don't you? Well, there's no reason you can't, but why fritter away your powers helping those who don't care, those who think you're a freak? Let's face it Daniel, our kind, you and me, we are special. We are fire in a bottle, something so brilliant that no one can hold us back but ourselves. That is what you are doing, my boy, holding yourself back."

Danny turned his head away.

"I don't like this conversation. Let's change the subject."

Vlad stood up an smiled triumphantly.

"You're confused. Good, very good. That shows doubt and doubt is the seed that will grow into greater understanding of who you really are, Daniel." Vlad turned and walked a few paces away, continuing his discourse. "I understand your fear, Daniel. That fear of taking the first step down a road you're uncertain of. You like your little world and it's safe little rules. It's a cozy warm place, but it leaves you no room to grow and expand into the person you're meant to be. I went down that road alone, but you don't have to, child. I won't let you make the same mistakes I did. I can guide you to a greater future than you ever hoped for Daniel….Daniel?"

Vlad turned, expecting to find Danny hanging on every word, only to find him fast asleep on the blanket under the large elm tree. Vlad let out a grunt.

"Sometimes Daniel, you are too much like your father!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII

The next day was strange to Danny. Vlad had shut himself up in his private study to prepare for a business trip he was taking, so Danny was on his own to poke about the castle. He wanted desperately to call home, but every phone he found was out of order, as was every computer. He didn't like being closed off from the world and with his ghost powers at an all time low, he had no choice but be Vlad's guest.

He tried to make the best of it by going for a swim in the heated Olympic size indoor pool, but most of the day he tried to gain access to Vlad's secret lab, but without his ghost powers, he hadn't a chance, so he wandered around like the lost child he was until dinnertime when he decided to ask a very blunt question.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Danny's question was simple and straight to the point, but it still took Vlad off guard.

They were sitting at the kitchen table with dozens of Chinese take out cartons between them. Vlad doubted Danny would have an appeitite for quite some time, but then again Vlad didn't have a teenage son with a bottomless pit for a stomach.

"I'm not the heartless monster you make me out to be." Vlad said, pointing the chopsticks he held at Danny. Vlad was surprised to find he was almost as hungry as Danny and even more surprised to find out they both liked Chinese.

"But you're confusing me. I don't like that." Danny replied as he poked a won ton with his sticks.

Vlad sighed. It had been a very long four days. He was not use to entertaining, let alone a confused fourteen year old boy with ghost powers like his own.

"You confuse yourself, dear boy. I've been very honest with you, haven't I? I know you're worried about not having your powers but they'll come back as soon as you've rested. You used every ounce of energy you had to defeat Sinister and that little temper tanturum in my library."

"I'm sorry I broke your vase." Danny said sheepishly.

Vlad put down the chopsticks and nodded.

"I know you are and that's why I'm not going to tell your parents. It's only a vase, it's insured. Now, what shall we do next?"

"I really wanna go home."

"I promise soon you will be home in the bosoum of your loving family. There is something I would like you to see," Vlad said as he got up from his chair and headed toward the kitchen door. He looked over his shoulder to see Danny still sitting there. "Are you coming?"

"Do I have a choice?" Danny asked with aprehension.

"I guarantee this will peak your interest. Come along." Vlad motioned for Danny to come which he did.

The two went up the grand staircase of the castle and along a long corridor to a door at the end. Vlad put a hand around Danny's wrist and became intangible. He walked through the door and came out on the other side at the foot of a spiral staircase. Vlad became solid again and let go of Danny as he started up the staircase. He got a few steps up and turned to face Danny who hadn't moved.

"My but that Sinister fellow did put a terrible fear into you, didn't he? I've never seen you so frightened."

"I'm not scared." Danny snarled back. Vald smirked.

"Then why aren't you coming with me?"

"Uhhhh…." Danny was dumbfounded as his own indecsision.

"Enough of an answer. Come along Daniel, there's something I want you to see." Vlad beconded. Danny followed a few steps behind as Vlad led the way, illuminating his path with a glowing ball of fushia that sat in the palm of his hand. It irritated Danny to know that he couldn't even perform a simple a task as that. They came to the top of the staircase and entered a circular room. Vlad extinguished the orb in his hand and beconned Danny to enter.

The room was not very small, but the heavy red velet drapes and ornate carpets and wall hangings made it seem smaller than it was. Danny went over to a bookcase and looked at the items on it as Vlad brought more light into the room by flicking a hidden switch.

Danny noticed a silver frame with a faded Polaroid picture. It was of a middle aged man and woman with a young man in a graduation cap and gown. Danny took the picture from the bookcase and studied it.

"You and your parents?" he asked as Vlad sat down in a chair by the fireplace.

"Yes Daniel. That was the day I graduated High School back in 1978. Six weeks after that picture was taken, my parents died in a terrible car crash." Vlad said flatly, not wanting to show any emotion.

"I, I didn't know…"

Vlad turned in the chair and gave Danny a cold look.

"Do you think I was born a monster? I had a family too, a long time ago."

"I didn't mean it like that…it's just…" Danny stammered, trying to find the words. Vlad waved him off like a buzzing fly.

"It doesn't matter. That was many years ago."

Danny put the picture back and noticed an unopened envelope. It was thick and the faded postmark was April 12 1986. He then recognized the handwritting on the envelope as his mother's.

"An invitation? Wait, this is an invitation to Mom and Dad's wedding. Why didn't you ever open it?"

"My, but you are observant, aren't your Daniel?" Vlad sighed as he got up from the chair and went to Danny. He snatched the envelope from Danny's hands and placed it precisely where it had been propped up for so many years. "Could you face it? Going to watch the only woman you ever loved marry a man who ruined your life?" Vlad explained in an icy tone.

"It was an accident. I don't hate my father for what happened to me." Danny said with a softness that made Vlad turn away from the boy. "Why do you have to spend your whole life hating?"

"Because it makes me more powerful and power is the only thing in this world that matters," Vlad replied. "But that is not why I brought you here. This is my inner sanctum. A place I retreat to when I need to think and lick my wounds. I commissioned a portrait of you to give to your mother on her birthday. The artist is one well known in the Ghost Zone. I gave him several photos of you and he set to work, but what he delivered was more puzzle than portrait." Vlad intoned as he went to the fireplace and grabbed a silk cord that was attached to a dark velvet curtain. A quick tug revealed a large painting.

Danny sat slowly in a chair and gazed on the painting.

It was a lifesize painting of him. He was wearing a dark blue shirt that was open around his neck and a blue blazer and pants. He neither smiled nor frowned, just a very intense look in the painted eyes that bore through his soul. The background was misty with what looked like a white gloved hand reaching out to touch his shoulder. In the foreground was an ornate table with candles lit and what looked to be a tall, crystal crown sitting on top of a very ornate sword.

"It's a puzzle to be sure," Vlad noted as he drank in Danny's facination. "I have tried to see it with my Ghost Vision, but it reveals nothing to me. Do you feel up to trying, Daniel? There's a message in the painting, but I can't read it."

"I'll give it a shot." Danny said as he leaned back into the chair. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly to reveal the glowling green of his ghost self. He seemed to immediately go into a trance as he gazed beyond the paint on the canvas and spoke in a soft voice.

"I'm at a crossroads. My ghost half is reaching out to me from the distance, but never too far away. You are there too Vlad though unseen in the mist. So much to look at…the crown is there but still not attainable. It will be won by the sword. No peace will come without the Great War of the Ghost Zone. A thousand years will pass in conflict before…"

Danny suddenly went limp in the chair.

"Daniel! Daniel…what conflict? A war in the Ghost Zone?" Vlad asked urgently as Danny slowly awoke.

"Uhhhh….did I pass out? Sorry, I guess it was too much to use my Ghost Vision yet. Did I say anything important?"

Vlad knelt down next to the chair Danny was seated in and put a hand over Danny's.

"No, dear boy. Nothing of importance. Now, we must be off. I have an important business meeting in Brussles tomorrow evening and I must leave tonight and drop you off on the way."

"I'm going home? For real?" Danny said with a renewed brightness in his voice and counternance that hurt Vlad deeply.

"Yes Daniel, I'm taking you home. I would cherish you staying, but you must go home, at least for now." Vlad said, letting himself slip into his true nature.

The flight in Vlad's private jet was uneventful. Neither Danny nor Vlad spoke much as they sat across from each other. Danny began to get figeity as the jet slowly made it's decent through the dark rain clouds toward the Amity Park Airport. Vlad had called Jack and Maddie before they left the house while Danny was waiting in the limo. He didn't tell them how Danny was fairing, only that he was bringing him home.

The jet touched down amid a soft steady shower, but didn't taxi to the gate, instead it stayed on the middle of the runway as the pilot came and opened the door and pushed the staircase down for Danny. He went back to the cockpit as Danny gathered up the gym bag Vlad had provided to put the clothes he'd bought him in along with a few gifts for the family. Danny unbuckled his seatbelt and headed for the door.

"Daniel, a moment?" Vlad asked quietly.

Danny turned to face his arch enemy/saviour.

"That was rude, I'm sorry Vlad," Danny apologized, shifting the strap of the bag on his shoulder. "It's just hard to say thank you. You've always been so mean to me."

"It's meant to toughen you up, my boy. I won't lie to you and promise to be your friend, Daniel but I want you to know I'm always there, well when I'm not angry at you, but even then if you should need anything…" Vlad let his voice trail off.

The silence in the jet hung like the heavy wet air outside the craft.

Danny broke the silence with a groan.

"Oh, what the heck! Give me a hug, Uncle Vlad!" Danny wrapped his arms around Vlad who returned the hug with a tight squeeze.

"I'll never give up on you Daniel. One day, you will be my son." Vlad said quietly. Danny stepped back and smiled.

"Well, everyone needs a dream I guess. Thanks Vlad, for everything."

"Daniel," Vlad called out as Danny stepped onto the top stair. "Get your grades up to a solid B average and when you graduate high school, that Cadillac is yours. I promise."

Danny's face lit up like a beacon.

"You've got a deal Vlad." Danny called back as he left the jet. Vlad watched from the hatchway as Danny slowly made his way towards the terminal gate.

"Mr. Masters, we'd better leave now if you want to make your deadline." the pilot's voice came over the intercom. Vlad pushed a button on a console and spoke into it.

"This is my jet and we'll leave when I say."

"Yes sir." the contrite pilot's voice came back.

Danny looked around as he neared the gate. There was a light fog about and made visibility hard.

"There he is! Danny!" Jack's voice boomed out of the fog as Danny stood just outside the gate. Jack lumbered toward his son and Danny got him in sight.

"Dad!" he cried out, dropping his bag and running the rest of the way toward his father. When he got to him, Jack scooped the small boy into his arms and swung him around.

"Danny! Son, are you alright?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine!" Danny said in a muffled voice as he snuggled his face in his father's orange jumpsuit.

"Danny! Oh my baby!" Maddie's excited voice cried out as she quickly followed Jack. Jack let go of his son only to have him squeezed in his mother's embrace.

"Sweetie, are you alright? You look so tired!"

"I'm ok Mom. Uncle Vlad took good care of me." Danny replied, feeling a wash of relife in his mother's arms.

"Danny! I've missed you! It's been too quite at the house!" Jazz said happily, smothering him with kisses.

"Geeze Jazz, this is a public place!" Danny groaned.

"He seems ok to me! Now let's go home, but where's Vladdie, we gotta thank him." Jack said as he looked out to the jet. Vlad stood in the hatchway and waved to the family before he closed the door and the jet slowly taxied down the runway.

Vlad took his seat and watched for as long as he could the little family reunion. The pain he felt was almost unbearable. Nothing in his life was fair.

Jack Fenton had given him these powers. Powers he used for his own personal gain, yet he still hated Jack for that. Jack had Maddie, the only woman he'd ever loved and ever would. Vlad could not let go of that hurt.

Jack also had a beautiful and brilliant daughter, but most of all, he had the son Vlad wanted so despartely. The son that by the same whim of Fate had also gained ghostly powers, which to Vlad made Danny his son by default.

However good Vlad felt by helping Danny, the overwhelming need to possess the boy drove Vlad back to his dark side and once again, he began to plot on how to take Jack Fenton's son away from him and make him pay for ruining his life.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter XIX

"So, the boy defeated you, Sinister. I had a feeling he would." the ghost known as Lord Arabuz said without surprise as he sat at his beaten desk in the empty library in his home.

"I felt it was in my best interest to, as the humans say, 'cut and run'. I am sorry I let you down, my lord." Sinister muttered from under his burned robe and hat. He peeked up from under the brim and looked at Arabuz, the desire for the boy now gone from his sick yellow eyes.

Arabuz merely chuckled in response to Sinister's excuse.

"You have no reason to be ashamed, my friend. You accomplished your mission. Not only have you brought me back a wealth of information on young Danny but you also seriously hindered his mind. Who knows if he will ever recover?"

"Then, you are not angry, my lord?" Sinister asked hopefully.

"No, on the contrary. I am pleased with your work. I am sorry that you were injured in the gathering of it, but it was worth the effort."

Arabuz rose from his chair as did Sinister. Arabuz floated down the hallway to the front door. Sinister followed on foot. Arabuz put his ancient hand on the doorknob before Sinister asked,

"Lord Arabuz, do you really believe that this boy, this mere half ghost half human is the future king? This mutt of a child will someday rule us all?"

Arabuz opened the door slowly and smiled from the depths of his hooded robe.

"Yes. I do belive that Danny Fenton is the rightful heir to the Ghost Zone, but for now we must focus on our work at hand and for you that means going back to scaring the little ones."

"I don't feel much like scaring anything. The boy took so much of my energy…"

Arabuz put a knarled hand on Sinister's shoulder.

"You must. We are sworn to uphold the Darkness. We cannot let a mere child set back our work! If anything, your defeat at his hands should make you more determined to spread our works with more passion than ever before! Remember that, Sinister. We may have lost the battle, but the war has only begun."

Sinister dropped to one knee and took the worn hem of Arabuz's robe and pressed it to his lips.

"You are still the Master of the Dark Mysteries, my lord! No matter what anyone may say, you are still Grand Lord of all Evil and I pledge myself to you anew to do everything in my power to see that you rise once again to your proper station, supreme ruler of the Ghost Zone even if it means putting that boy puppet, Danny Phantom on the throne!"

Arabuz glowed at the adoration. It wasn't often a minion still gave him the glory he deserved. He missed it and craved more.

Sinister rose and left the house. Arabuz closed the door silently behind him. He reached his boney fingers up to the sapphire that Plasmius had given him and smiled.

"Perhaps I should pay a visit to our future King and bestow upon him a blessing of my own." He looked up and hollered for his servant who scurried to him. "Unlock my Spell Chamber, I have work to do this night, for I must bring a gift to the young King."

"A gift? For the Ghost Boy?" the little ghost asked as Arabuz swept past him.

"Yes Crent, my servant! It wouldn't bode well for one such as I to visit one so famous and not bring a gift, now would it?" Arabuz's eyes narrowed into two glowing slits of evil.

"Especially a gift that will ensure the boy walks the path of Darkness!"

"…so, what you're saying is that absolute power does not corrupt, but builds on itself. I don't believe that." Danny said shaking his head as he sat in the living room of his home.

"You lost me there." Jack said in puzzlement.

"We lost you after I walked in the door and said hello, Jack." Vlad said with a comic sneer that made Jack roar with laughter and Danny growl in a low rumble.

They had just finished dinner and were having a dissucssion in the living room. Vlad had come back from Brussels and stopped by to see how Danny was and to his surprise he found Dr. Hanson there also. Dr. Hanson had taken care of Danny after his bout of insanity that Vlad had been behind to try to make Danny so frightened of his father, he would be placed in Vlad's custody by the courts. This plan backfired as did all Vlad's plans for Danny.

"I think Danny has an excellent point Vlad," Dr. Hanson said, patting Danny on the shoulder. "I remember in college you were of the same mind set, but not as forceful with your opinions as you are now."

"Yes, I was Dr. Hanson, and I still am! Now however I have the money and power to back up what I say and believe. I feel it's my duty to help guide young Daniel out of the fairy tale life he's built up around him." Vlad smiled, holding out his arms as he leaned back in the chair.

Jazz came from the kitchen laden down with a tray of cups and a coffee pot and a large glass of milk, presumably for Danny.

"Well I think that a psychoanalysis of Danny is…"

"Jazz, honey? Come help me clear the table!" Maddie smiled as she entered the room with a tray of plates with homemade chocolate cake. "You boys all just dig in, we'll be busy in the kitchen."

"But Mom…" Jazz protested as Maddie prodded her back into the kitchen.

"Jazz, everyone in the world knows how smart you are," Maddie smiled as she put an arm around her daughter. "Danny may not be as book smart as you, but sometimes he does have insights to human nature that are amazing to me and your father. Let him shine tonight? It won't hurt you to take a back seat to him, just this once?"

Jazz sighed and nodded with a smile and a bit of blush to her cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess so. After everything the poor little guy's been through, he deserves to have the spotlight."

Maddie smiled.

"I know how hard it is for you, honey and that makes me very proud of you."

"But don't you think that us girls being stuck in the kitchen is too 19th Century? I mean the social liberation of the…"

Maddie took a towel off the counter and stuffed it in Jazz's mouth.

"I still think that absolute power corrupts absolutely." Danny said firmly.

"So, what you're saying Daniel is that because I have power and am one of the richest men in the world that I am corrupt?" Vlad challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Before Danny could answer, the doorbell rang. Jack jumped up and went to the door. A few moments later, he came back to the living room with Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Lancer! What are you doing here?" Danny spoke out in utter shock.

Lancer replied with a pained look on his face.

"Do any of you have the vaguest idea how obnoxious it is to have every student you visit say that?"

"Maddie! Mr. Lancer is here, he wants to talk to us about Danny." Jack called out. Maddie and Jazz both came into the room.

"I am sorry to come so late in the evening, but I've just come from the office of the Superintendant of Schools, Mr. Crowley. We spoke at length about Danny's supspension and the circumstances surrounding it."

"Like, the fact that I was right and that teacher was a ghost, or dead guy or whatever?" Danny asked, matter of factly.

"Yes Danny" Mr. Lancer said, then turned to Danny's parents. "but unfortunately Mr. Crowley feels that since Danny showed disrespect for a teacher, supernatural or otherwise he will not allow him to return to school unless he is under strict psychological counciling."

"What! I'm fine! I don't need a shrink!" Danny yelled as he jumped up from the couch.

"Now Daniel…" Vlad began only to be cut off by Danny's rant.

"I'm not crazy! You all said I wasn't! Why do I have to see a doctor just to go to school if I'm ok?" Danny's face paled and his eyes widened with a sudden new fear. "Have you all been lying to me? Am I really nuts and you're just hiding it from me?"

Danny took off in a tear and raced up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Mr. Lancer looked ashamed as he spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry, I shouldn't have said this in front of Danny."

"Please, Mr. Lancer, it's alright. We had no idea Danny would react like this." Maddie smiled painfully.

"I'll sue that fool Crowley for slander! Hasn't the child been through enough?" Vlad said in an unusually chivalrous moment.

"Vlad please, that will only make matters worse." Maddie advised.

"I'll go talk to him, maybe…" Jazz turned to go, but Dr. Hanson stood up and said in a gentle, but firm voice.

"No Jazz. Let's let him be for a few moments, give him time to calm down then I'll go speak to him," Dr. Hanson turned to Mr. Lancer. "I'll bet anything your Mr. Crowley minored in Child Phycology in college."

"Well, yes he did." Lancer replied.

"Figures. Some overconfident know it all decides to upset a child he's never met face to face by implying he's mentally unstable! You tell your Mr. Crowley that I will be taking Danny's case. He can check the Wren Cliff Sanitarium website for my credentials which are more than adequate. I'll admit I'm not a child phycologist, but there's nothing wrong with Danny that I can't help him with. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go see how my patient is doing."

"But Wren Cliff is a hundred miles from here. How will you have time to fit Danny into your schedule?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"I've decided to do more outpatient work and since most of my patients live in this area, I'm setting up an office in town at the Medical Clinic. In fact, I will start seeing Danny this week, if he wishes."

With that, Dr. Hanson left the room and headed up the stairs.

"Quite an impressive fellow. I remember speaking to him on the phone the last time Danny had problems." Lancer muttered. "I should go."

"Please, Mr. Lancer sit down and have some cake. It's not your fault Danny's upset. We Fenton's never shoot the messenger." Maddie smile as she offered a plate to Lancer.

"Unless it's Jack and his aim is off, again!" Vlad said with a tinge of bitterness in his voice that made everyone turn to him. Vlad quickly slapped a broad smile on his face and wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders, which made Jack break out in laughter.

Danny lay on his bed fumbling with a daisy when Dr. Hanson knocked on the door.

"Danny, may I come in?"

"Sure, if you like being around a crazy kid." Danny called out. The elderly man walked in and closed the door behind him. He watched as Danny picked the petals from the flower one by one and say in a dull voice.

"I'm crazy, I'm not crazy, I'm crazy, I'm not crazy…"

"Is that how you make all your important decisions Danny?" Dr. Hanson asked, staying by the door.

"Just as good a way as any," Danny said, tossing the nearly bare flower to the floor. "You come up here to offer me a full scholarship to the Basket Weaving Academy?"

Dr. Hanson chuckled as he adjusted his glasses.

"You've a sharp sence of humor. May I come in and talk to you?"

"Knock yourself out." Danny said with a flip tone what would have gotten him a scolding from his parents. Dr. Hanson merely took note and walked across the room and took a seat next to Danny's bed. He noticed the brightly colored flowers in the vase on the nightstand.

"You have an admirer?"

"A friend. Valerie Gray sent them to me."

"Girlfriend?"

"Almost. She kinda broke it off, but we're still friends. It's complicated."

"I see. You know Danny, I don't blame you for being upset in the least. People shouldn't accuse others of something when they have no idea of the circumstances involved. You seem to have a lot on your mind and few people to confide in."

Danny looked up at the doctor in surprise.

"You read minds as well? You're good!"

Dr. Hanson smiled as he ran a hand through his thick white hair.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but I do try. How would you like to come see me in my office downtown? Once a week should keep this Crowley fellow at bay and get you back to school. You've missed a week and a half already, can't afford to get further behind."

This time Danny laughed.

"Don't tell me you've seen my grades and know I'm bad at Math too!"

"You can't be any worse than me! Who said that to you?"

"Vlad."

"Ah! Vlad. He was a student of mine back in college. Very brilliant, but possessive fellow Vlad. He seems to take a great interest in you."

"I know. He tends to think of me as his son." Danny lamented.

"Perhaps we can talk about that in our sessions, that is if you want to see me. If not, I can recommend some fine phyciatrists in town to help you out."

"No! I'd rather see you," Danny said sitting up on the bed. "You seem really interested in me, like you're not faking it."

Dr. Hanson laughed and reached over and put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I'm not 'faking it' as you put it. You're a good boy who has a lot of bad things happen to him. I want to help you through that. So, how about Thursdays after school? You can come and talk about anything you want."

"Do you tell my parents?" Danny asked warily.

"Well, I make a report to them, but not on specific things you tell me, unless what you're doing is illegal."

"Well, unless they've made a law against bullies picking on me, then we're fine. Ok, I'll come down starting this Thursday. I just hope this doesn't get around school. Last time was tough enough."

"I can imagine it was Danny. Now, why don't we join the others downstairs? I know I'd love to get a piece of that chocolate cake before your father beats me to it. Jack Fenton always had a voracious appetite, even in college!"

"Believe me, it still there!" Danny smiled as he got up and went downstairs with Dr. Hanson.

It was nearly midnight when Jack and Maddie looked in on Danny before they turned in for the night.

"Jack, I'm so happy he's home again!" Maddie sighed, standing in the doorway. The room was lit by a full moon, making the walls almost glow in a hazy blue white light as the curtains fluttered from a cool breeze blowing. Maddie went in quietly and closed the windows. "Don't want him to catch cold."

"Maddie, he's not going to catch a cold." Jack said, following her into the room.

The pair stood at the side of the bed and watched their son peacefully asleep, his blankets strewn about the bed. Maddie bent down and pulled them up around Danny, tucking him in.

"Don't you think he's a little old to be tucked in?" Jack wondered. Maddie gave Jack a wry look.

"Jack Fenton, you like being tucked in too! Remember when you were sick last month?"

"Oh yeah! It's nice, especially when it's someone who loves you who does the tucking in!" Jack stole a quick kiss on his wife's cheek.

Maddie knelt down next to to Danny and lightly stroked his coal black hair.

"We're so blessed to have him! There's something so, I don't know, special about Danny."

Jack nodded.

"I know. Everyone feels that way about their kids, but there is something about Danny that's well, different. I have the feeling Danny's gonna do some amazing things when he's older."

"He already has Jack. He's fighting ghosts that are attacking our boy for some unknown reason. Why would anyone want to hurt him?"

"Because he's my son, that's why," Jack said, quietly, but firmly. "Ghosts hate me and they're getting their revenge on me through my son." Jack said, bending down and giving Danny as kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry son. Your old man's gonna be a lot more vigilent in keeping you safe. No ghost is ever going to hurt you again, and that's a promise."

"We'd better go before we wake him up. He does need his rest." Maddie said, giving Danny a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Danny."

Jack and Maddie quietly left the room and closed the door behind them.

A far off church bell tolled midnight as a dark figure appeared from the shadows in the far corner of the room.

Arabuz floated to the foot of the bed and studied the sleeping boy for several moments before he spoke.

"So, this is the future King? I must say I'm not impressed. Such a tiny thing for his age…ah well, I can work with the runt of the litter!"

The ghost reached into the depths of his robe and pulled out a dark purple vial. He pulled the cork stopper and a a deep purple mist slowly rose from the glass and hovered about the bottle.

"I can feel the Goodness radiate from you, boy. It's nauseating at best, so I bear you a gift. A gift of pure Evil to set you on the proper path to power. Not so much as to change you overnight, but enough to begin to harden your heart and realize that only raw power used for Evil can bring you the satisfaction you so desparately seek."

Arabuz smiled wickedly as he motioned for the mist to go to Danny. It crept along the night air slowly, spreading itself as if searching for it's victim. It was only inches away from Danny's head when a sound of metal clashing and a brilliant blue white light filled the room. The purple mist hissed in agony as it was enveloped by the bright light which quickly died to a low light.

Arabuz, covered his face with his robe to shield himself from the light and the Goodness it represented. He lowered his robe to see in the soft light two symbols which distressed him.

On the right was the purple and gray staff of Clockwork and on the right, crossed over it was the blue glow of the crecent moon and stars that was the staff of the Sandman. The two ghosts floated out of the shadows, their expressions grim.

"Arabuz? Isn't this a bit out of your league? Casting spells on children? My, you must be boared beyond words." Clockwork said laconically, pulling his staff back to his side as he floated in his adult form.

"I should have guess the Sunshine Boys would be here! What does it matter to two powerful ghosts such as yourselves what I do to a nobody like this boy?" Arabuz tried to lie his way out of the trap he was in. He was not match for these two ghosts and he knew it.

"Danny Fenton is under our protection as you well know, Arabuz!" Sandman said sharply. "You know as well as we that he is the future of the Ghost Zone. Clockwork and I have sworn ourselves to protect and guide him on this journey and that includes keeping him out of the clutches of ones like you who would turn him to Darkness."

"Oh please!" Arabuz said with a snort, "You two think you can guard him twenty-four hours a day? Then tell me, why do you let him fall into these dangers? Surely ghosts as powerful as you can scoop him up and keep him safe?"

"Danny must face these dangers in order to grow and learn. Our interference would only hinder him and make him lazy and unfocused," Clockwork said as he changed to his elderly form. "I know Danny's future and it doesn't include you tangling him in your web of evil intent."

"My, that sounds like a warning, old one." Arabuz sneered.

"It was meant as one. I give you a severe warning, Arabuz. If you do

not change your ways, you will fall at the hands of this boy. He will strike you down as he will all who stand in the way of Light."

"Nice speech Clockwork. You should write greeting cards," Arabuz said with a sneer. He looked down at Danny with greed in his eyes. "He is for the taking. He has defeated Pariah Dark, therefore he wins the crown, but he is just a child and as we all know, children need guidance. I have the experience in guiding kings."

"I did not come all this way to hear your resume, Arabuz." Sandman said wearily.

"It is my right and royal duty to aid the next king and that is why I am here!"

"To pollute his mind you mean! Begone fiend before I loose my temper!" Sandman frowned his elfish face.

"The hour is late," Clockwork announced, pointing his staff toward Arabuz. "You have failed in your mission this night. Let this be a warning to you and others. The Ghost Boy will thrive and grow to be a man and he will a man as neither of our worlds has ever seen or ever will again, but for now he is a child with a pure heart and it shall stay that way, do I make myself clear?"

Sandman also pointed his staff, both began to glow brightly. Arabuz turned away, holding his hands up.

"Very well! I shall withdraw, but I must be fari and warn you both that I have many agents at the ready, willing to do my bidding. I shall take this boy, one way or another!"

With that said, Arabuz vanished in a thick black mist that quickly evaporated.

"That fellow has always been more talk than action." Sandman said, letting the glow of his staff die down.

"A lot of pomp with little circumstance, but he bears watching. That spell he let loose on Danny was powerful." Clockwork agreed as he changed to his child form. "It was good of you to put the Deep Sleep spell on him," Clockwork nodded toward Danny. "Things can be complicated enough for him, but his knowing about Arabuz would just make things worse. He needn't face him for some time yet."

"I am glad to help. My wife and I have grown quite fond of the little fellow in the short time he was with us. She would like him to visit if that is possible."

"I can arrange it. Hummm…..I wonder, what do boys like him dream of? I have very little experience with humans, let alone the young ones." Clockwork wondered as Danny shifted in bed. A small smile came across his face as he sighed,

"Sam…."

"I should have known." Clockwork said flatly as he changed to his adult form again.

Sandman chuckled warmly.

"He is of the age when boys start to think of girls in other ways. This Sam is very interesting, he likes her, yet he won't tell her."

"She is of the same persuasion. Honestly it's going to take those two quite a while before they realize their love, but when they do it will be a love who's flame will never burn out." Clockwork said.

"I never thought you to be a romantic, Clockwork!" Sandman said with some surprise as he faded through the wall of the house and out into the night sky.

"I'm not. I'm merely stating fact." Clockwork said in an awkward manner.

"Ha! I always knew you had a heart under all that tick-tock!" Sandman crowed as they flew into the night sky.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter XX

If there was one thing Vlad Plasmius knew, it was how to find his way about the Ghost Zone. A little research and it wasn't long before he found himself at the doorstep of his destination.

A rather grand looking old house that hid the signs of wear well. From the spacious porch, Vlad could hear the sound of laughter. He painted a sneer on his blue green face.

"I always enjoyed busting a good party!" he said as he broke the door down with a reddish pink energy blast and stormed into the room and down a hall that led to a brightly lit dining room.

Seated at the large oblong table were ghosts that Danny had defeated and his father had sent to the Ghost Zone. Zotar the Magnificent who had mistaken Danny for his own son, Dr. Horace Wadsworth and his nephew Jeremy who tried and nearly succeeded in driving Danny insane. At the head of the table was Danny's own Great Grand Uncle Uriah Fenton, a Master Magician who used his powers for evil and tried to steal Danny's ghost half away to gain ultimate power. Also present was Maxwell Anderson whom Jack had recently vanished.

Vlad noted that all the ghosts present had a glowing green marker around their wrists. It was a marker that Jack's special machine put on the specters before it released them back into the Ghost Zone. This way, the ghost would trigger an alarm if going through the Fenton Portal and they could stop it before that spirit wreaked any more havok on the family.

"Well, isn't this a gay little dinner party! What are you all celebrating?" Vlad asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"The fact that someone has finally defeated Danny Fenton!" Zotar announced, raising a glass toward Maxwell Anderson. Vlad raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"Really? Strange that I have just come from the Fentons and young Daniel is quite well, in fact he's going back to school tomorrow."

"That's impossible!" Maxwell squeaked, jumping from his chair to face Vlad. "Sinister put the Perfect Evil spell on him! He's insane by now."

"Well Maxwell, my old friend, you're wrong!"

With that, Vlad grabbed Maxwell by the throat and slammed him down on the table, upsetting the fine china setting. Vlad's voice dripped with the acid hate he felt as he spoke.

"I warned you, Maxwell and I warn all of you…stay away from Daniel! He's mine and I won't tolerate any interference with my plans for him! The boys's star is just now rising and I won't risk any amature attempts at harming him."

"The boy is my blood. I have more right than anyone here." Uriah spoke in a low, cool voice.

Vlad took Maxwell and threw him across the room. He knocked the remaining dished from the table setting in front of him and pounded his fists on the table.

"You had your chance and you blew it! I have the Black Rose now and with the technology I have I will use it with success. You all had your chances with Daniel and you all failed."

"You yourself have failed on numerous occasions." Dr. Wadsworth noted with caution in his voice.

Vlad nodded.

"I know that, but unlike you I learn from my mistakes. My reason for coming here is to find the one called Sinister. I have a score to settle with him more than any of you." Vlad said, looking down at Maxwell who was huddled in a corner. "Where is he, Maxie?"

"I don't know Vlad, I swear!" the little ghost squeaked.

"Who is he working for? He must have been hired by someone!"

"He never said. H, h, he came to me, said I could have my revenge on you and Jack if I helped him. I never bothered to ask anymore than that!" Maxwell sheiled himself from a blow he throught would come from Vlad that never did.

Vlad turned to leave, but said over his shoulder,

"If you do see him Maxie, tell him I'm looking for him and I'm looking hard. As for the rest of you fools, stay away from Daniel. He's mine and mine alone. Your interference will only lead to your demise, for as we all know, this so called afterlife doesn't always last forever now, does it? Accidents happen. Make sure they don't happen to you." Vlad said with a heavy darkness in his voice as he whipped his long cape about him and vanished in a green spinning mist.

The ghosts all sat in silence for a few moments before Uriah Fenton spoke deeply,

"I've delt with this one before. If he wants my nephew so badly, he will have to go through me first for I am far from letting that boy win. Danny will bow to me and no other as they all will."

The room hung in a heavy silence before Maxwell got up from the floor and sat down at his seat and meekly smiled.

"Ok, who's up for some dessert?"

Danny shuffled the books in his locker around, unaware of Sam and Tucker coming toward him.

"Danny!" they both cried out, scaring Danny. He let out a loud yelp and grabbed his chest with his hand.

"Geeze guys! Don't sneak up on me like that!" he gasped.

"Sorry, didn't realize you were still so jumpy." Tucker apologized.

"It's just good to see you back in school, that's all." Sam added with a touch of shyness in her voice. Danny smiled as he pulled a book from his locker and closed the door.

"It's ok. I don't mean to sound so gruff. I'm just still a bit jumpy from all the stuff I've been through, well you know you're the ones who rescued me."

The three teens headed down the crowded hall toward the lecture hall.

Many students stopped on their way to class to point and whisper to others about Danny.

"It's not fair, they should make them stop this! You've been through enough already!" Sam said loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear her.

The three stopped in front of the doors to the lecture hall.

"Sam, I'll be ok," Danny said with a smile, putting a hand on the door, only to have it knocked away by Dash Baxter, accompanied by Kwan and several members of the football team.

"Well, well…look who's back from the nut house…again!" Dash announced loudly.

"He wasn't in the nut house this time! He was suspended!" Tucker said frimly, only to have Kwan grab his red beret and throw it in the garbage can next to the door.

"Word around the school is you gotta see a shrink now Fenton. I'm thinking of starting a petition to have you kicked out of this school, you're too crazy to be with normal people." Dash said in a superior tone.

Danny starred the bigger kid down, his blue eyes almost glowing with a coldness as he spoke.

"Well maybe you'd just better steer clear of me, Dash. Us crazy people are very unpredictable. Who knows what I might, or might not do to you if you upset me."

Danny slipped his free hand around his back and pointed a finger toward a garbage can on the other side of the door. He let loose a quick blast of Ecto Energy and made the garbage can explode, sending paper and garbage all over the entryway.

Dash and his friends ran inside screaming while Danny chuckled as

he brushed the fallen papers off him.

"Danny, one of these days someone is gonna catch you doing that!" Sam warned as she opened the door and went inside the lecture hall.

"Lighten up, Sam! That was hilarious!" Tucker laughed as the three took seats in the room as Mr. Lancer stepped to the podium.

"Now, since the unfortunate instances of the last two weeks have left us without a teacher for the Spectral Defence class, we have had to look hard to find a replacement, but luckily we've been able to locate one, or should I say two?" Mr. Lancer smiled. "Class, meet your new Spectral Defence teachers for the next eight weeks. Mr. And Mrs. Fenton!"

Danny's parents came rushing out to the podium from a side entrance, armed to the teeth with the latest in Fenton weaponry.

Danny dropped his head down on the small desktop, banging it over and over.

"Sweetie, don't do that, you'll give yourself a headache!" Maddie advised her son. The rest of the class roared with laughter.

"We're gonna have a great eight weeks with you kids!" Jack Fenton's voice boomed out. "We have lots of live demos for you and with Danny's help, I'm sure you'll all get a bang out of this class!"

"Are you going to experiment on him?" Dash asked hopefully.

"No, but he makes great ghost bait! C'mon down here son and help us set up the first experiment!" Jack called out cheerfully to Danny who was

almost too paralyzed with fear to move.

"Are you ok dude?" Tucker asked.

"You know, I kinda wish you guys had left me with Sinister. At least in the Ghost Zone I have a fighting chance, but not with my parents, and for the next eight weeks!" Danny groaned as he slowly got up and trudged toward the podium and his parents misadventures in ghost hunting!

The End


End file.
